Shades of Green: One Month
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Ever wonder what happened during Shego's first month staying at Avengers Mansion and before the confrontation with The Leader? Find out in this collection of short stories filled with drama, humor, romance, and action!
1. Chapter 1

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Scary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Kitchen**

Shego found herself in a conversation with several women, most of whom she was meeting for the first time since she arrived at the mansion just a mere four days ago. In all honesty, she was really enjoying her conversation with the four female heroes, all of whom she could relate to on one level or another. She couldn't remember the last time that she had a decent conversation with another human being, let alone anyone who could better understand or relate to her on some level.

It was good to actually have some new friends, and besides, her flirting and attempts to make Hulk fall for her were proving to be more difficult than she originally imagined. Still, she wasn't about to give up on seducing the Green Goliath; even if it would take months to accomplish, Shego wasn't going to quit until the Hulk was completely under her control! Only then would she be able to set her plans into motion, but for right now, she was more than capable of waiting.

One of the women seated at the table was a beautiful African-American named Ororo Munroe, who's a mutant with the ability to control elements of the weather of the entire planet, thus it is the reason why she was given the codename Storm by her mentor Professor Charles Xavier. Her long flowing white hair and lovely blue eyes seemed only to add to her exotic beauty, her very appearance like that of some beautiful storm goddess dressed in casual women's clothing.

The second female, who was seated beside Ororo in a chair of her own, was an attractive blonde haired woman with light blue eyes. She is a member of the Avengers, her powers derived from the Kree Warrior known as Captain Mar-Vell, which resulted in her becoming the heroine known as Ms. Marvel. However, Carol was not in her usual Ms. Marvel attire, but was instead dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue short sleeve t-shirt.

The third female, who was seated beside Janet Van Dyne, was another attractive blonde with green-blue colored eyes. She is a close friend of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and is an agent of the global organization known as SHIELD. Her name is Barbra Morse, otherwise known by the name of Mockingbird or Bobbi to her friends and companions. Much like Carol, Bobbi wasn't in neither her SHIELD uniform or her Mockingbird outfit, but was instead dressed in a light blue tank-top t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

All three of these women, four if you count Janet, Shego could relate to on one level or another. She wasn't bothered by the fact that Ororo was a mutant, because she knew all too well of the prejudice that mutants had to deal with. She never told anyone, but in her high school and college years, Shego was often accused of being a mutant and treated just as harshly. It was one of the many reasons why she supported mutant rights, because she believed that they were as human as anyone else on the planet, and that they did not deserve the treatment that was forced upon them.

But Ororo wasn't the only one that Shego could relate to, because Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel was another example of a person who was once a normal human that was given powers that she had no choice of rejecting. Just like how Shego was given powers from a comet, Carol Danvers inherited powers through the combination of an accident and contact with the Kree Warrior Captain Mar-Vell. If any person could understand what Shego went through when she obtained her powers, that person would have to be none other than Carol Danvers.

Now in regards to how she could relate to Barbra Morse, who still currently works for SHIELD, Shego knows what it was like to work with a group of people out to protect the world. She worked with her annoying brothers on Team Go for sometime, which ended with her leaving the team and setting out on her own. Then there was when she was working for the idiotic Dr. Drakken, who annoyed her just as greatly and most likely despised just as much, if not even more, than her own brothers.

If it wasn't for the good salary and the free trips to any spa resort of her choice, not to mention beating th snot out of Kimmie, she would have quit working for the moronic Drew Lipsky long before she did four years ago. Besides, it was more profitable and better when she worked alone, which meant she listened and followed nobody but herself. Still, she could not deny that it felt great to be around individuals who could relate to her and understand what she went through in her life. It was one of the first things she noticed about the Avengers, which was the fact that unlike Team Go, they all treated each other as equals rather than arguing about who was the leader.

"So tell us, Sheena, how are you adapting to living in the mansion?", Storm asked, taking a sip of coffee from her cup as she finished her question.

"It's not too bad. Pretty good, actually. It definitely beats the socks off most of the resorts I've visited.", Shego answered, getting up from her seat to pour herself another cup of coffee.

"Well, in that case, it's gonna put me at ease once I go on vacation.", Carol remarked, releasing a heavenly sigh at the thought of her two month vacation.

"Do you really have to leave, Carol?", Janet asked, wishing that her friend and fellow teammate could stay around.

"Sorry, Jan, but after our ordeal with the Kree and the Skrulls, I think now is the best time to take my vacation before something else happens. Besides, I can't even remember the last time I went to a nice relaxing resort on a sunny beach.", Carol stated, relaxing back in to her chair.

"Sounds good. I wouldn't mind a nice trip to a spa resort myself. Heck, I would be tempted to join you, but I've got a certain emerald someone that I have to win over.", Shego responded, smiling slyly at Carol and the other three women before taking a sip of her fresh mug of coffee.

"You're serious? You actually want a relationship with the Hulk?", Bobbi asked, awe and disbelief evident in her voice.

Unknown to everyone else, Hulk was right outside the entrance to the kitchen, listening in on the conversations. Intentionally, Hulk came down to get a snack from the fridge, but once he heard the voices of several women including Shego, he stealthily made his way near the entrance before coming to a stop. When he heard Shego's response to Bobbi's questions, Hulk found himself surprised and touched by Shego's answer before shaking his head clear of those thoughts and feelings. The last thing he wanted or needed was to become close to Shego.

"Yes, I want a relationship with Hulk. What's so wrong about that? He's powerful, handsome, and he interests me... in more ways than one.", Shego stated in answer, much to the surprise of the three female heroes.

"See, Bobbi, I told you that I was telling the truth.", Janet added with a smug smirk.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think it's wonderful that you've taken an interest in Hulk. Everyone deserves someone who is willing to show them love and compassion, and to be honest, I couldn't think of anyone else who would be better suited than you, Sheena. Besides, Hulk needs someone like you in his life.", Ororo stated sincerely, a warm and understanding smile forming on her features.

"Thanks, Ororo. Unfortunately, Hulk doesn't exactly see it that way. He's playing hard to get, but I don't mind. I always did enjoy a challenge.", Shego replied, setting her coup of coffee on top of the counter.

"I have to give you credit, Sheena. Most women are too intimidated of the Hulk to actually admit he's a good guy, let alone tell him that they want to be something more than friends with him. I should know, because every conversation I've had with him either involved him growling, snarling, roaring, or making offensive sarcastic remarks directly at me.", Carol remarked evenly.

"Yeah, he's not the easiest person to have a conversation with. I mean, yeah, Hulk's a good person deep down, but even I have to admit that I'm a bit intimidated by him. Heck, Natasha is still afraid of him.", Bobbi admitted, resting her hands on top of the table.

"I must admit, I've faced many threats and dangers, but few of them could intimidate me as much as an enraged Hulk.", Ororo confessed, her mind recalling a past confrontation that the X-Men had against the Green Goliath a few years ago.

"Yeah, well, I'm not.", Shego stated confidently, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the counter.

"So... you're not intimidated by the Hulk?", Ororo asked, looking directly at the pale green-skinned woman.

"Not in the least.", Shego answered firmly.

"Not even a little bit?", Bobbi asked, with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk.

"Nah! Besides, I think Hulk's kinda cute when he's angry.", Shego answered with a light chuckle.

Upon hearing Shego's latest remark, Hulk let a low savage growl escape his throat, anger coursing through his veins. If there was one thing that Hulk wouldn't allow or tolerate, it was the thought of others thinking that he wasn't powerful and intimidating. He was the Hulk! The Strongest One There Is! And he wasn't going to allow anyone, not even Shego, to think that he was weak! He was going to prove her wrong!

Without so much as a second thought, Hulk walked into the kitchen, causing the females to become silent for the time being. It was then that Hulk adverted his gaze away from the women at the table in order to focus his green eyes on Shego, who seemed more amused than intimidated by his sudden appearance. Without hesitation, Hulk proceeded to walk closer to Shego, coming to a stop directly in front of the former female mercenary.

"Hey, green & handsome, what's up?", Shego greeted, a teasing yet affectionate smile gracing her features.

"Hmp! You should listen to them, Shego. You should be afraid of me.", Hulk replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?", Shego asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm The Hulk! The Strongest There Is! I could tear this stupid planet apart with my bare hands!", Hulk roared, clenching his massive hands into fists.

"So you've got a bad temper. Big deal! True, you are the strongest one there is, but you're not the only one with a bad temper. If you haven't noticed, I've got a bad attitude as well, Hulk.", Shego retorted, not showing the slightest hint of intimidation in the presence of the Green Goliath.

"Don't make me smash you, Shego!", Hulk snarled in a threatening tone of voice.

It was then that Shego's eyes traveled up and down Hulk's form, taking in every single detail of his muscular body. She had to admit, Hulk definitely had a very appealing physique, which gave new meaning to the saying that size matters... in more ways than one in Hulk's case! She allowed a playful smile to grace her features as she locked gazes with Hulk, knowing that she was going to have some fun with him.

"You can smash me anytime you like, Hulk.", Shego replied in a seductive voice as she winked teasingly at the Jade Giant.

This remark caught Hulk off guard, his eyes widening as his expression changed from one of anger to one of bewilderment. It only took a few seconds for Shego's innuendo to register in Hulk's mind, causing his mouth to open ever so slightly as his eyes became a bit wider, a warm rush of blood nearly coloring the green skin of his face. It was only when Hulk heard the giggling of Janet, Bobbi, Carol, and Ororo did he shake his mind of those thoughts and focus his glaring eyes upon Shego once again.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm a monster! I could smash this entire planet and crush the life out of you with ease, Shego!", Hulk snarled menacingly, trying to scare the pale green-skinned female that stood before him.

"First things first; you're not a monster. Secondly; I know you won't hurt me, because even though I've only know you for less than a week, I trust you. And finally; I'm not intimidated by you, because let's face it, you're just not scary, Hulk.", Shego responded confidently, refusing to be intimidated by the Green Goliath.

"Is that so?", Hulk snarled between clenched teeth.

"Yes, it is. It doesn't matter how powerful or vicious you are, because I'm never going to be afraid of you. I don't fear anyone, least of all you, Hulk.", Shego declared defiantly, causing Hulk to finally lose his temper.

"GRAAAH!", Hulk roared, startling the other four females in the kitchen, but the tactic failed to make Shego even flinch.

"Loud, yes. Scary? Not so much.", Shego remarked nonchalantly, taking pleasure in seeing the look of anger and confusion on Hulk's face.

"GRRAAAAAH!", Hulk bellowed once again, his roar even more higher in volume that the first, though the result on Shego was the same as the last.

"Oh, yeah. That was really terrifying. I think I felt myself actually shake a little. Oh, wait... no that was just my pulse.", Shego replied in sarcastic mocking tone of voice.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAH!", Hulk roared for the third time, his volume even more thunderous than the last.

"Still not scary.", Shego replied with a mock yawn, a teasing smirk remaining on her face.

In an act of frustration, Hulk slowly wiped his right hand down his face, much to the amusement of Shego as she watched on. It was then that Hulk decided to give it one last try, because he knew that if this wouldn't intimidate Shego, then nothing would. Turning away, Hulk took a step away before quickly turning and unleashing his most powerful roar directly in Shego's face, its sheer volume scaring the living daylights out of Janet, Bobbi, Carol, and Ororo. Once finished, Hulk began inhaling and exhaling oxygen, his massive chest rising and falling ever so slightly as he stared deeply into Shego's emerald green eyes.

"Roar.", Hulk huffed, continuing to slowly inhale and exhale oxygen.

Once again, Shego was unfazed by Hulk's thunderous roar, an amused and triumphant smile gracing her features. It was just then that Hulk realized that their faces were only seperated by a few inches of space, his mind wondering what Shego was thinking about and what she would say or do in the next few moments. Then, without any warning, Shego leaned close and planted an affectionate kiss on Hulk's cheek, causing his eyes to widen in surprise from this unexpected token of affection.

"Cute. But not scary.", Shego stated, gently caressing Hulk's face with her fingertips.

"I don't need this.", Hulk grumbled in a low voice, swatting Shego's hand away as he proceeded to take a seat at the table.

Shego soon followed, taking a seat directly beside Hulk, who refused to even acknowledge her presence. Shego merely smiled in amusement, looping her arms around Hulk's right forearm before proceeding to temporarily rest her head against his upper arm. Despite herself, she couldn't help but feel comforted by Hulk's presence, which seemed to sooth her in ways that nothing or nobody else could.

"It's okay, Hulk. I still like you all the same.", Shego assured, looking up at her Green Goliath.

Hulk briefly locked eyes with Shego, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face before quickly vanishing. It was then that Hulk began to wonder if Banner actually had a point in their last conversation. Would it be so bad to actually allow Shego to become closer to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**The first of many short stories that revolve around Shego's first month staying at Avengers Mansion. Basically, these events take place during Shades of Green, but before their confrontation with The Leader and the Masters of Evil. It also gives more insight on how the relationship between Hulk and Shego develops. Be sure to look out for more, because I've got quite a few planned out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>TV Time<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Living Room**

"Ugh! Stupid commercials!", Hulk growled, pushing the required button on the remote to change the channel.

It was late afternoon, and most of the Avengers were gone from the mansion, with the exceptions being Hulk, Shego, and Wasp. While Shego and Janet decided to do some exercises in the Training Room, Hulk decided that he wanted to be left alone, thus causing him to make the decision of merely sitting on the couch and watching TV. However, despite having thousands of channels available, Hulk was having trouble finding something to watch that wouldn't get interrupted by numerous annoying commercials. Hulk was so focused on finding something to watch that he didn't hear the faint sounds of approaching footsteps, which would signal the arrival of a certain pale green-skinned beauty.

After training for several hours with Janet, Shego decided to change out of her jumpsuit and into a more comfortable green short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, right after she took a quick hot shower of course. Now that her hair was dry and that she felt relaxed and comfortable in her casual clothing, she figured that this would be the perfect chance to spend some alone time with Hulk. Shego knew that if she was going to have any chance of gaining control over the Green Goliath and turning him against his teammates, she was first going to have to gain his trust and his loyalty, because only then would she be able to set her plans in motion, destroy the Avengers, and conquer the world with the Hulk's might and her intelligence.

Still, there was a small part of her that was now beginning to question her motives, and it would seem that the more time she spent with Hulk, the more this feeling began to grow. A few weeks ago, Shego wouldn't have thought twice about using the Hulk for world conquest, but now she was beginning to feel uncertain. She was starting to like Hulk, and that scared her to some degree, because she never cared about anyone or anything in her entire life. She never felt this way regarding another person, which only seemed to add to the uncertainty that she was beginning to feel regarding her agenda involving the Green Goliath.

She had arrived to the mansion just a mere week ago, and despite herself, Shego couldn't help but feel this growing bond forming between her and the Hulk. There was just something about him, something about his presence/appearance and his unique personality, that intrigued her on a level that nothing else in the world could. She couldn't understand why she felt this way regarding the Hulk, only that she felt comfortable around him, because he never demanded or expected anything of her, but instead accepted her for who she is.

Pushing her thoughts and the growing feeling of uncertainty aside, Shego quickly walked over to the couch before coming to a stop directly in front of Hulk. She offered him a warm smile, which he didn't return, his expression remaining indifferent despite her sudden appearance. It wasn't much of a greeting, but it was better than having Hulk growl or glare at her, which was his usual welcome to her whenever they would meet.

"Mind if I join you?", Shego asked.

"If that's what you want.", Hulk replied, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Without saying another word, Shego took a seat on the couch, allowing herself to get as close to Hulk as possible. She watched as Hulk continued to flick through the channels, his large thumb pressing the required button on the remote control again and again, not settling on anything as he continued to flick through the channels. After a few minutes, Shego was beginning to become restless and annoyed by Hulk's channel surfing.

She wished that he would just pick something and leave it at that! It was then that Shego got an idea, causing a brief evil smile to grace her features as she turned her head to look at Hulk, who seemingly didn't even notice her presence as she moved closer to him. Resting her head against Hulk's arm, Shego began to cuddle against Hulk's body, which immediately got his attention as he adverted his gaze from the TV to glare down at her.

"What are you doing?", Hulk demanded, his tone serious.

"Getting comfortable.", Shego answered, her emerald green eyes locking onto the Hulk's own as she continued to cuddle against his muscular body.

"You don't give up, do you, Shego?", Hulk questioned, his expression softening ever so slightly.

"I don't know the meaning of the word.", Shego replied, a confident smirk gracing her features.

"You're always going to be where I am, aren't you, Shego?", Hulk questioned, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Yes, Hulk. Where you go, I follow.", Shego answered in a seductive tone of voice.

"Great. Like I don't have enough to deal with.", Hulk grumbled, returning his attention back to the television screen.

Deciding that a decent conversation with Hulk was impossible at this point of time, Shego rested herself back against the couch as her emerald green eyes focused on the TV once again. Hulk continued to channel surf, much to Shego's annoyance, her mind wishing that the Jade Giant would settle on something that was at least worth watching. It was then that she made a decision, one that involved gaining possession of the remote control, which she knew wasn't going to be easy.

"Can I have the TV remote?", Shego asked, letting out a low sigh.

"No.", Hulk answered in a low voice.

"Why not?", Shego questioned, narrowing her eyes at the Green Goliath.

"Because I have it and I was here first!", Hulk snarled back in response.

"Oh, yeah? Then maybe I'll just take it from you, Hulk!", Shego challenged, a defiant expression forming on her face.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, Shego!", Hulk scoffed, amused by her apparent threat to seize the remote control from his grasp.

In a blink of an eye, Shego leaped forward to seize the remote from Hulk's left hand, knocking the Green Goliath back against the couch. Surprised by this unexpected attack, Hulk allowed an evil smile to form on his features as he took pleasure from this challenge, his massive right arm quickly wrapping around Shego's waist. Shego reached for the remote that was held in Hulk's left hand, trying with all of her might to reach the object that was just out of her reach, finding herself struggling in Hulk's grasp as she attempted to break free.

"Give me the remote, Hulk!", Shego ordered, struggling to seize it from his grasp.

"Not gonna happen!", Hulk stated, keeping his right arm firmly wrapped around Shego's waist.

"Give!", Shego shouted, smashing her left fist repeatedly against Hulk's chest as her right hand continued to reach for the remote in the Green Goliath's grasp.

"No!", Hulk exclaimed, keeping the remote out of Shego's reach.

Hulk and Shego continued to struggle for the possession of the remote control, which ultimately caused both of them fall off the couch completely, both of them shouting in surprise as Hulk crashed to the floor with Shego directly on top of him. Shego slowly lifted her head from Hulk's chest, keeping her arms placed on Hulk's muscular chest as her emerald green eyes looked down at the Jade Giant. It was at that moment that Hulk and Shego's eyes locked upon one another as they began staring deeply into each others emerald green eyes, neither breaking contact or moving as they were both seemingly unaware of the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey, Sheena, I was wondering if you would like to... Oh!", Janet said as she entered the living room, her eyes falling upon Hulk and Shego as they remained on the floor near the couch.

Seeing Shego laying atop Hulk's body with his right arm wrapped around her waist, Janet instantly came to the conclusion that she must have accidently intruded on them during an intimate moment that was being shared between Shego and Hulk. It was when they heard the clearing of someone's throat, that Hulk and Shego adverted their gazes away from one another, their eyes focusing on Janet, who was smiling mischievously as she rested her hands on her hips. It was moments like this that Hulk could do without, especially since his current situation and the position that he was in suggested that he was being intimate with Shego.

"Hi, Janet. Hulk and I were just... watching TV.", Shego stated with an awkward smile, feeling a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"Ya know, if you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask.", Janet giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Janet! It's not what it looks like!", Hulk exclaimed in a snarl, narrowing his eyes at the cheerful brunette.

"Sure it isn't.", Janet replied with a teasing wink, unable to hold back her giggling any longer.

Hulk glared savagely at his female teammate, while Shego merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled in amusement, taking pleasure in resting atop Hulk's muscular form. This was not turning out to be a good day for the Hulk, for he couldn't think of anything else that could make this situation any worse than it is. As if it were right on que, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the living room, much to Hulk's displeasure. It would seem that fate was against the Green Goliath on this day.

"Hey, Jan. What's so funny?", Hawkeye asked his female comrade, who merely pointed in the direction of Hulk and Shego.

"Whoa!", Hawkeye exclaimed, a shocked expression coming to his features as his two blue hued eyes settled on Hulk and Shego.

"Three words. Get a room.", Hawkeye chuckled in amusement before continuing to walk onward and out of sight.

"I think I'll give you two some privacy. If you need me, I'll be in my room. Okay? Bye!", Janet stated before shrinking down in size and flying off.

"This is all your fault!", Hulk snarled accusingly at Shego, narrowing his green eyes at the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Me? It's your fault, Hulk! If you would have given me the remote, none of this would have happened.", Shego replied, poking Hulk in the chest with the index finger of her right hand.

"Which reminds me...", Shego remarked, reaching out quick and snatching the remote from Hulk's grasp.

"Fine! You have the remote. Now can you let me up?", Hulk growled, attempting to rise from the floor only to have Shego firmly place her hands down upon his chest, stopping the Green Goliath right then and there.

"Oh, no. You're staying right here, Hulk. That is... unless you can give me something that will change my mind.", Shego said in a seductive tone of voice, her half-lidded eyes staring into Hulk's own as her lips got within centimeters of touching Hulk's own.

"No.", Hulk answered in a low defeated voice as he adverted his gaze away from Shego's own.

"Don't feel so bad. I'll make sure that you'll enjoy this, because I know that I will. You just have to remember that I always get what I want, and what I want is you, Hulk.", Shego reassured in a seductive voice, dropping a light kiss on Hulk's cheek before turning her attention back to the television screen.

It was after that affectionate kiss on the cheek, that Hulk allowed a little smile to form on his features, his green eyes briefly staring at Shego before turning his head to view the television screen. It was true that Hulk was becoming fond of Shego, but it was the pain of his past and his former love for Betty that kept him from getting any closer. Still, there was a small part of him that hoped and longed for something more, something greater than friendship with Shego. Would it be so wrong to fall in love with her? Only time would tell, but for now, perhaps this wasn't such a bad way to spend the evening after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I wanted something that was cute and funny involving Hulk and Shego, and believe it or not, this is what came to mind. What better way to spend an evening than with someone you love or having a growing fondess for? Personally, I couldn't ask for more if I were in Hulk's situation. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Picture This<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Kitchen**

It was evening at the mansion, and once again, the only members of the team that were actually still in the mansion were Wasp, Hulk, and Shego. While Janet was up in her room getting ready for the evening that she had planned, Hulk and Shego were spending some time in the kitchen, with the Green Goliath devouring an entire cake with a pitcher filled with milk. Shego, on the other hand, was content with drinking a nice fresh cup of coffee for now. Besides, it was bad enough to watch Hulk devouring an entire cake with a gluttonous appetite that was unequal, which quickly made Shego lose her desire for a snack for the time being.

Still, at least she could enjoy her cup of coffee and spend time with Hulk, even though he wasn't about to start a conversation with her anytime soon. Well, if that was the case, then she would be the one to get the conversation going between them. However, much to Shego's surprise, that was not to be the case for today, because no sooner than she was about to speak, Hulk immediately started the conversation for her.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go or anything else to do rather than following me, Shego?", Hulk questioned, casting a brief glance at the pale green-skinned woman that was seated beside him at the table.

"Not really. Besides, I like spending time with you, Hulk.", Shego answered with a friendly smirk, lifting her cup of coffee to her mouth before taking a small sip.

"Yeah, as if sneaking into my bedroom to sleep with me every night isn't enough.", Hulk retorted sarcastically before shoving the last chunk of cake into his mouth, giving it a few chews before swallowing it down his throat, quickly washing it down with a stream of milk soon afterward.

"What can I say? I sleep better when I'm with you. Believe it or not, you're very comfortable, Hulk.", Shego stated sincerely, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I should have smashed you when I first caught you in bed with me.", Hulk remarked, narrowing his green eyes at the former female mercenary.

"Define what you mean by "smashing me", because for some reason, I'm imagining something much more... pleasurable.", Shego replied seductively, a sly teasing and playful smile forming on her lips.

It was then that Hulk's eyes widened in surprise as he bit his bottom lip, his mind clearly and fully understanding the innuendo in Shego's remark, causing him to advert his gaze away from her own as he briefly rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. There was many things that Hulk could deal with, but if there was one thing that could cause him discomfort, it was being teased by a beautiful woman such as Shego. It didn't help matters that he was becoming quite fond of her nor the fact that she was currently sitting beside him.

"Never mind.", Hulk replied in a low voice.

"What's the matter, Hulk? Don't you enjoy it when I tease you?", Shego asked with a knowing smirk.

"Don't make me smash you, Shego.", Hulk warned, not even bothering to glance at her.

"Is that a threat?", Shego asked, a playful and yet mischievous smirk gracing her features.

"Yes.", Hulk stated in a deadly serious tone of voice, turning to face her before leaning his head down until his forehead touched Shego's own, his emerald hued eyes glaring into Shego's own green irises.

"Oh, really? Because to me, it sounds more like an invitation.", Shego responded, slowly reaching up and wrapping her arms around Hulk's neck as she stared deeply into his eyes.

Once again, Hulk was not prepared for this sort of response from Shego, his expression becoming flustered as his eyes widened ever so slightly with uncertainty. Hulk felt like he was utterly powerless, as if every muscle and bone in his body was unable to move, as he continued to stare deeply into Shego's emerald green eyes. He could feel the pace of his heart quickening as it thumped in his chest, even as Shego gently caressed the left side of his face with her right hand, her gentle touch both soothing and exhilarating at the same time.

"Shego?", Hulk asked in a voice that was as low as a whisper.

"Shhh... don't fight me, Hulk. Just let me get closer to you. Let it happen. It'll be worth it.", Shego responded in a seductive tone of voice, leaning in closer as her arms remained securely wrapped around Hulk's neck.

Hulk didn't know how to react to this situation, his mind in complete shock and bewilderment as Shego leaned in closer, her lips getting closer until only a mere inch of space remained. Then, just when Shego and Hulk's lips were about to touch, a brief brilliant flash of white light caught their attention. Quickly turning their heads in the direction that the flash of light originated, Shego and Hulk discovered none other than Janet Van Dyne, who was standing at the entrance holding a small digital camera in her hands.

Hulk didn't know whether to be enraged or embarrassed, not only for being caught acting intimate with Shego, but also having his picture taken at the very moment that she nearly kissed him. While Hulk may have been upset by these events, Shego seemed more amused by the whole situation that had befallen them at this particular moment. Janet, however, seemed to be her cheerful and optimistic self as a joyful and mischievous smile graced her lovely features.

"I just thought I would take some pictures of you two together.", Janet smiled sheepishly, holding up her digital camera as evidence to her claim.

"Janet!", Hulk snarled, narrowing his eyes at the female brunette.

"What? I thought it would make a great photo. Besides, it was so cute! I couldn't resist!", Janet exclaimed, becoming silent for a few seconds as a teasing smile slowly appeared on her face.

"You were about to kiss Sheena, weren't you, Hulk?", Janet asked teasingly.

"No! I... we... she... NO!", Hulk exclaimed, glaring daggers at his fellow female teammate.

"Uh-huh. Then why are you holding Sheena in your arms?", Janet questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was then that Hulk looked down, discovering that his hands were in fact resting against Shego's back as he held her in a gentle embrace, his green eyes soon locking onto Shego's own as she smiled up at him. Shego then proceeded to lean up and gently kiss Hulk on the cheek, surprising the Green Goliath once again, his eyes staring down at the beautiful woman that he held in his arms. Shego rested her head against Hulk's chest, cuddling close to the Jade Giant just as Janet snapped another picture of the two in another intimate moment. Hulk merely let out a heavy sigh, wiping his right hand slowly down his face, seemingly helpless in the situation that he got himself into.

"Awww! Isn't love wonderful?", Janet remarked, the hopeless romantic part of her surfacing as she quickly took a few more pictures.

"I really don't need this.", Hulk groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Another sweet, humorous, and cute little short story that came to my mind. Shego was so close to kissing Hulk, wasn't she? If it wasn't for Janet, it was certain to happen. But at least she'll be able to look at the pictures that Janet has taken.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Bruce<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**Hulk's Room**

Hulk was seated on his bed, contemplating everything that had happened since Shego came into his life. It has been nearly two weeks since the very night that he first confronted Shego, and every since the fateful encounter, Hulk's life has never been the same since then. Hulk would never admit it to anyone, but he was becoming closer to Shego, their bond continuing to develop and grow as each day passed. It was because of her that he was in his room alone, thinking about the beautiful woman that was slowly winning a larger piece of his heart.

Still, there was a part of him that was in denial of this, unable to accept the fact that Shego was becoming something more than just a friend. He couldn't understand why he felt something more, something stronger than just friendship with the beautiful pale green-skinned woman. After having his heart broken by Betty, Hulk never wanted to love or care about anyone or anything ever again, but ever since Shego came into his life... Hulk has become conflicted and uncertain. Why did she make him feel like this? How was it even possible for Shego to affect him in such a way? Could he really love her, even after all the sadness and heartache that he has suffered with Betty?

Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head, allowing himself to escape to the deep recesses of his mind. But even in his mind, Hulk couldn't help but think of Shego and the growing bond that was forming between them, her very presence impacting him in ways that were thought to be impossible. Confused and frustrated, Hulk tightly clenched his massive hands into fists, hoping that it would relieve his mind of these thoughts. However, it proved to be futile, causing Hulk to release a low growl of rage as he tightly closed his eyes.

_Why did she have to come here? Why does she make me feel like this? I didn't ask for this! I just wanted to be alone, but now... GRRAAAH! Why did you come here, Shego? Why did you have to be Hulk's friend? Why did you have to make me have... feelings for you, Shego? WHY? Hulk questioned himself, battling the conflicting emotions within his mind._

Hulk let out a snarl of rage, unaware of the single tear that escaped from his tightly closed right eye, which proceeded to stream down his green cheek before falling to the carpet flooring at his feet. It was then that a certain someone decided to step in and give Hulk some advice, despite the fact that he was the one being that the Green Goliath detested more than any other human on the entire planet. However, despite knowing of Hulk's animosity towards him, Bruce Banner knew that he had to help his alter-ego with his current emotional problems regarding Shego.

If anyone were to enter the room, all they would see was the Hulk, who appeared to be talking to himself. However, this was not the case, because it was during these times that Bruce Banner would engage in conversation with his monstrous green-skinned alter-ego. It was quite common that Bruce would offer Hulk any advice that could help him, or in some cases, allow the scientist to voice his opinion to the Green Goliath.

_"Hulk?", Bruce asked gently._

"Leave me alone!", Hulk growled, opening his eyes to glare at his weaker human counterpart.

_"Please, let me help you. You're angry and confused, Hulk. I can help you with your feelings for her if you would let me.", Bruce stated calm and sincerely._

"I don't need your help, Banner! Just leave Hulk alone!", Hulk roared, glaring savagely at his puny alter-ego.

_"Please, Hulk. Just let me out for a few hours, so that I can help you.", Bruce offered, attempting to reason with the Jade Giant._

"How? By running back to Betty?", Hulk snarled accusingly.

_"No. Getting back together with Betty isn't possible... for either of us. However, if you let me out, I can talk to Shego and...", Bruce started only to be cut off by his enraged alter-ego._

"You stay away from her, Banner! You're not going to take Shego away from me!", Hulk bellowed in fury, narrowing his eyes at his human counterpart.

It was seconds later that Hulk realized what he accidently blurted out, causing the Green Goliath to break eye contact with his alter-ego, adverting his gaze elsewhere within the room. Bruce looked at the Hulk, knowing that he was developing strong feelings for the pale green-skinned woman known as Shego, because why else would the Jade Giant act so jealous and protective of her by his mere suggestion of talking to her? It certainly didn't take a genius to see that Hulk was falling in love with Shego, that much was certain, because the Green Goliath's actions and outburst alone were enough to prove that fact.

_"You love her, don't you?", Bruce asked with a gentle and knowing smile._

"Why do you care?", Hulk demanded, his voice devoid of any emotion.

_"Like I told you before, if you care about Shego, if you love Shego, then you should let her know. You don't have to fear your emotions and your feelings, Hulk.", Bruce responded in a sincere tone of voice, hoping that he could reason with the Gamma Goliath._

"What are you gonna do?", Hulk questioned, his voice deadly serious.

_"I'm just going to talk to Shego. Nothing else, I promise. That is, if you'll let me out.", Bruce answered, his words holding no deceit whatsoever._

"Why should I trust you?", Hulk questioned, narrowing his eyes at the scientist.

_"You can trust me... because I want both of us to be happy. You don't want to be alone anymore, Hulk... and neither do I.", Bruce Banner answered firmly, not breaking eye contact with the Hulk._

Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk began to think about the situation, taking everything into consideration before making his decision. Even after all these years, Hulk still wasn't very trusting of Bruce Banner, whom he still detested and barely held contempt for. Still, this wasn't about Banner, it was about Shego, and it was only because of her that Hulk was even considering this. Finally, Hulk made his decision, but not for Banner... he was doing this for Shego.

* * *

><p><strong>The Training Room<strong>

Shego avoided several blasts of energy, taking cover from the barrage of energy bolts, collecting her thoughts in order to come up with a strategy to take out the opposition. She was soon joined by Janet Van Dyne, whose tiny form came to a rest on her shoulder, her breathing clearly indicating that she was exhausted from dodging the energy blasts. It was quite common to see Shego and Wasp working together in the Training Room, their combined fighting skills proving to be very formidable to say the least, especially considering both of their energy projecting abilities, in the form of Shego's fiery emerald plasma and Wasp's bio-electric energy bolts, could do intense damage to whatever they would impact against.

Since arriving to Avengers Mansion, Shego quickly became friends with Janet Van Dyne, who always seemed to amuse the pale green-skinned woman one way or another. She enjoyed spending time with Janet, who not only became her best friend, but also became the sister that Shego always wanted and yet never had. Whether it was shopping or training, Shego always found herself enjoying Janet's company, which made her stay at Avengers Mansion all the more comfortable.

"So... any ideas?", Janet asked, hoping that her friend had a plan of action against the defense systems of the exercise.

"Yeah. I'll take out the ones on the right, you blast the ones on the left.", Shego answered, igniting her hands in fiery plasma as she prepared to launch her counterattack.

"Sounds good to me. Let's do this!", Janet responded, lighting her hands with bio-electric energy as she hovered in the air, her little wings moving at incredible speed in order to keep her lifted in the air.

With ruthless precision, Shego and Wasp launched their attack, launching bolts of energy at the defense systems as they dodged the energy blasts from the remaining machines. Shego destroyed the energy guns on the right, annihilating them in a devastating explosion as her plasma smashed into them, sending chunks of metal scattering all around her. Just as quickly, Wasp quickly destroyed the energy guns with blasts of her bio-eletric energy bolts, striking the machines at their exact weak points, causing them to explode into nothing more than scrap metal. Transforming back to her normal size, Janet walked over and stopped directly beside Shego, their eyes scanning the wreckage that they wrought upon the defensive machines of the exercise course.

_"Training exercise complete.", JARVIS announced over the speakers._

"Well, I think four hours of training is enough for one day, don't you think, Janet?", Shego asked with a smirk.

"Agreed. So... what're we going to do next?", Janet responded before questioning her friend and fellow female teammate.

"I don't know about you, Jan, but I'm going to go change and take a nice hot shower. After that, I'm going to check on Hulk, just to see what he's up to.", Shego replied, a sly smile slowly spreading across her features at the mere thought of the Green Goliath.

"Oh, I see! Going to spend some quality time with your beloved Green Goliath, aren't you, Sheena?", Janet remarked teasingly, a mischievous smirk forming on her face.

"You could say that. Besides, Hulk seemed a bit distant this morning, as if he was deep in thought or something. I mean, he didn't even growl at me or threaten to smash me, which is all the proof I need to know that Hulk's not himself. In other words, I'm gonna find out for myself.", Shego stated with incredible determination.

"Sheena, I might be able to guess why Hulk's not himself today. I don't know for sure, but I think that I can offer a possible answer.", Janet responded, fiddling her hands in a nervous gesture.

"Oh, really? Then why do you think that Hulk's not acting like himself?", Shego questioned as she rested her hands on her hips, patiently waiting to hear Janet's answer.

"Well... I think the reason why Hulk is acting so unusual today is because he's beginning to realize that he likes you, Sheena.", Janet answered, her violet blue eyes locking onto Shego's own emerald green irises.

"What makes you think that, Janet?", Shego asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the female brunette that stood beside her.

"Well, I did notice that Hulk was staring at you a few times during breakfast, and judging from the look on his face and what I've seen in his eyes, he definitely sees you as something more than a friend.", Janet informed, letting out a few giggles as she noticed the slight red blush that lightly colored Shego's pale cheeks.

"Is that so? Well then, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and find out if you have a point, Janet. Who knows, I might have some fun with him.", Shego replied, giving the brunette a sly conspiratorial wink before proceeding to walk away, intent on getting cleaned up before visiting Hulk.

Janet let a light chuckle escape her throat as she watched one of her closest friends depart, knowing that Shego was about to get herself into some mischief regarding a certain green-skinned Gamma Goliath. Her mind could only begin to imagine what escapades Hulk and Shego would get into once they were alone in the bedroom, which made her even more thankful to know that all the rooms were soundproof. Still, it felt good to know that Hulk and Shego were finally bonding. Call her a hopeless romantic, but Janet honestly believed that Hulk and Shego were destined to become something much greater than friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Five Minutes Later<strong>

After shedding her green and black jumpsuit, taking a nice quick hot shower, drying her hair and body, and lastly getting dressed in some of her more comfortable casual clothing, Shego proceeded to get herself ready to visit Hulk. As she went about walking towards Hulk's room, Shego could not help but feel that growing feeling of uncertainty, which had grown greatly and caused her to question her original intentions regarding the Green Goliath. Despite herself, she has become increasingly fond of the Hulk, becoming closer to him than anyone else in her entire life.

She cared about him, more than anyone or anything that she's ever cared about, which confused her because she never felt this way about another living being. It certainly did not ease the uncertainty that she felt as it continued to grow, threatening to overwhelm her like some unstoppable elemental force of nature. Would she be able to use Hulk in such a way? Could she live with herself, knowing that she would use him for planetary conquest and for the ultimate villainous recognition? Could she truly do that to the Hulk?

Shego tried to push these thoughts aside, but it was becoming more difficult as each day passed, her emotional bond of friendship with the Hulk becoming stronger. But it was more than just friendship, wasn't it? Yes, it was something much greater and powerful, a feeling that which Shego thought she would never feel towards anything or anyone. Just as she felt that emotion, that incredible feeling that she harbored for the Hulk enter her heart, Shego immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

_No. I don't feel that way towards him! I can't have feelings for him! I just can't! I just... can't. Shego told herself, not believing her own thoughts, seemingly unaware of the single tear that fell from her right eye and streamed down her pale cheek._

"What are you doing to me, Hulk?", Shego asked herself in a low voice, releasing a heavy sigh before continuing onward towards the Green Goliath's room.

Coming to a stop at the door to Hulk's room, Shego raised her hand and gently knocked, getting no response whatsoever. Surprised that she didn't recieve a response from the Green Goliath, Shego knocked on the door again, only to get no response once again. Much to her surprise, Shego felt concern enter her heart, causing her to grasp the handle and open the door before stepping inside. Once in the room, Shego got the most unexpected surprise of the day, because it was one this day that she would finally meet Bruce Banner.

Shego's eyes looked upon a man with brown hair, who was as tall as her, which was close to about six feet tall. The man's body was not very muscular, but more of a normal natural athletic build, the only clothing on his body being a pair of torn purple pants. The man finally noticed Shego's presence, his brown eyes locking onto her own emerald green irises, but neither of them made a move as they continued to stare at one another.

Then, without warning, Shego leaped at Bruce Banner, tackling him back onto the bed as she quickly straddled him. Shego narrowed her eyes at the intruder, pinning him down onto the bed with her left hand on his chest, while her right hand was raised to strike as it became engulfed in fiery green plasma. Not only was she enraged by his intrusion, but she was also concerned about the safety of the Hulk. She never felt so protective regarding another person, her expression as deadly and threatening as the fiery emerald plasma that engulfed her right hand. Shego wanted answers... and she wanted them now!

"Who are you? Where is he? Where is Hulk? Talk!", Shego hissed, baring her teeth in a threatening snarl as she kept her plasma encased right hand poised to strike.

"Wait! Shego! I can explain!", Bruce said before being quickly silenced by the enraged pale green-skinned female.

"Tell me where Hulk is! I swear, if you've done anything to him, I'll tear your face off!", Shego shouted, her threat as serious as death itself.

"Shego, please! It's me! I am Hulk.", Bruce stated, trying to calm the enraged female.

"Liar!", Shego snarled, preparing to strike Bruce with her plasma incased hand.

"Shego! Look at me! It's me!", Bruce exclaimed, his brown eyes glowing bright emerald green.

It was at that moment that Shego noticed Bruce's eyes glowing a familiar green in color, her eyes widening in shock and realization as her expression changed. Her anger and rage faded away from her features, being replaced by a look that could only be a combination of recoginition and utter disbelief. Shego proceeded to extinguish the fiery plasma that encased her right hand, her green eyes staring down into the gentle chocolate brown eyes of Bruce Banner. Then, without so much as a sound, Shego lowered her face down closer to Bruce's own until her forehead rested against his own, the fingertips of her hands gently caressing his face in a soothing gesture.

"Hulk? It... it really is you, isn't it?", Shego asked, staring deeply into Bruce's eyes as a light smile formed on her face.

"Yes, well, kind of. It's... complicated.", Bruce answered, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Bruce had to give Hulk credit in regards for his taste in women, because Shego was stunningly beautiful, a fact which nobody would disagree with. Everything about her, from her long dark raven hair to her exotic pale green lithe body and lovely emerald green eyes was incredible, comparable to that of a goddess. Bruce had to admit, Shego's beauty could easily rival that of any beautiful woman that he or the Hulk has ever met, Betty Ross included. In all honesty, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so attracted to another female as he felt towards Shego at this very moment.

"So who are you?", Shego questioned, not daring to break eye contact with Bruce.

"My name is Bruce Banner, but you can call me Bruce, if you like.", Bruce answered calmly, a light smile gracing his features.

"Okay, Bruce. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I was... concerned.", Shego apologized for her previous aggressive actions.

"It's okay, Shego.", Bruce replied calmly.

"You can call me Sheena, if you want, Bruce.", Shego offered with a playful smile.

"Fair enough, Sheena.", Bruce responded with a light chuckle.

"So... Bruce, care to tell me how you become a certain two thousand pound titan named Hulk?", Shego questioned, her curiosity intrigued.

"Sure, but can we talk about it over a cup of coffee? Not that I mind the position that I'm in, because it's actually quite comfortable.", Bruce answered, causing Shego to blush as she realized that she was still straddled atop Bruce.

"Okay, if that's what you want, Bruce.", Shego responded, slowly crawling off of Banner and offering him her hand, pulling the scientist up from the bed and onto his feet.

"Shall we, Sheena?", Bruce offered in a suave gesture.

"Don't mind if I do, Brucie.", Shego accepted with a warm smile, looping her arm around Bruce's own as they left the room together.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kitchen<strong>

Bruce found himself seated at the table drinking a cup of coffee, while Shego went about to get herself her own cup of coffee. Once getting herself a cup of the fresh hot beverage, Shego proceeded to walk over to the table and take a seat beside Bruce, offering him a warm smile before taking a sip of her coffee. Oddly enough, Bruce found himself to feel very comfortable around Shego, which was surprising in the fact that he just recently met her only several minutes ago.

He spared a few brief glances at the attractive raven haired female, enjoying her company as he took of sip of his coffee. It was when Shego rested her mug of coffee on top of the table that Bruce turned his attention towards her, knowing that she most likely had many questions that she wanted answers to, especially those regarding a certain Green Goliath. But much to his surprise, Shego's first question was not about Hulk, but rather it was directed towards him.

"Would you mind telling me about yourself, Bruce?", Shego questioned, smiling warmly at him as her eyes locked onto his own.

"Oh, uh, okay. What do you want to know, Sheena?", Bruce responded, caught off guard by Shego's question.

"Anything. What was your life like? Did you go to college? Do you have any family? Stuff like that.", Shego suggested, shrugging her shoulders as she rested back against her chair, her eyes never leaving Bruce's own.

"Okay, my name is Robert Bruce Banner, and I'm thirty-three years old. I went to college to be a physicist, where I studied radiation, particularly gamma. I eventually became the world's leading authority on radiation, not to mention one of the most intelligent men on the planet. As for family, I have a cousin named Jennifer Walters, who is an excellent lawyer and the closest thing to a sister that I've ever had.", Bruce stated calmly, taking a sip of his coffee before setting the cup back down on the table.

"Intelligent and good looking, huh? I'm surprised that you're still single. I wish I would have met someone like you in college.", Shego remarked playfully, giving Bruce a sly wink.

"Thank you.", Bruce replied, a light blush temporarily coloring his cheeks at Shego's compliment.

"So did you have a girlfriend in college, Brucie?", Shego asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the handsome scientist.

"Yes, actually, I did. Her name was Monica Rappaccini. She was a brilliant and beautiful young woman who was studying to become a biochemist. We became close, but it just didn't work out in the end. Last I heard, she won a Nobel Prize for her work in antitoxins.", Bruce admitted in a bitter-sweet tone of voice.

"Then, after college, I continued to study radiation. However, it was my study of gamma radiation that proved to be the most promising. It was also during then that I met another beautiful woman, Betty Ross. We remained close for years, but unfortunately, that relationship also didn't end so well either.", Bruce stated in a sorrowful tone of voice, lowering his gaze so that Shego couldn't see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

Unknown to Bruce, Shego did notice, a deep concern entering her heart as she stared at Bruce with a look that was a mixture of geniune sympathy and affection. The pain etched on his features and within his eyes alone nearly stole her breath away, causing her to slowly reach out with her right hand and gently grasp Bruce's left hand in a comforting gesture. This caused Bruce to look up, his gentle light chocolate brown eyes connecting with Shego's own emerald green irises, both sharing the feeling of comfort and understanding that they both longed for for so many years.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I didn't mean to ask you something so personal.", Shego stated sincerely, not daring to break eye contact with him.

"No, don't be sorry. Besides, how could you have known? You have nothing to be sorry about, Sheena.", Bruce replied, offering her a warm and reassuring smile that caused an amorous feeling to briefly enter her heart.

"So... what about you?", Bruce asked.

"Huh?", Shego responded, not sure what Bruce was actually asking her.

"Did you go to college? And if so, what were you taking? And how was your social life, relationships included?", Bruce questioned, stating it so that Shego would know how to respond.

"Oh! Well, since you've asked, I guess I could tell you. My name is Sheena Elizabeth Go, and I'm twenty-seven years old, and I'll be twenty-eight here in a couple more months. I went to college for a few years, while I worked with my brothers on their team, and got a teaching degree as well as a degree in child psychology. As for my social life and relationships... I didn't bother with either. I wanted someone who cared about me, someone who would accept me for who I am without judgment, someone who was loyal and understanding, but I never found anyone like that. It didn't matter, because I didn't want anything to do with those I met, and I eventually preferred to be left alone.", Shego answered, her tone somewhat bitter as she adverted her gaze away from Bruce's own.

"It must have been pretty lonely.", Bruce remarked, knowing well of what it was like to be a loner.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. I've been single for twenty-seven years of my life, and to be honest, I'm glad because it's given me time to find someone whom I can relate to.", Shego responded, a small smile making its way on her features.

"You mean Hulk, don't you?", Bruce asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes, but you as well, Bruce.", Shego replied, surprising the scientist.

"I'm honored that you feel that way about me, Sheena.", Bruce chuckled, enjoying himself as he continued to spend time with the beautiful raven haired woman.

"Speaking of Hulk, do you mind telling me the whole story?", Shego questioned, her curiosity intrigued as the subject of the Green Goliath was brought up in the conversation.

"Do you really want to know, Sheena?", Bruce asked, his tone serious as it has ever been when regarding his alter-ego.

"Yes, I really want to know. I have to know, Bruce.", Shego stated, her voice filled with determination.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh, lowering his gaze temporarily as he briefly closed his eyes, his mind contemplating every single moment and detail involving The Hulk. It wasn't easy for him to explain this, but he knew that he would have to, because Shego deserved to know the whole truth of The Hulk's existence. Opening his eyes, Bruce turned his head to meet Shego's gaze once again, seeing the curiosity and concern that she held within those emerald green eyes of hers.

"Remember my work involving gamma radiation?", Bruce asked, getting a nod of confirmation from Shego before continuing on.

"As you may or may not know, gamma rays are the most powerful destructive energies in the Universe. I was testing a new gamma bomb, but something went wrong... terribly wrong. I was exposed to the full force of the gamma rays from that blast... I should have died from the lethal exposure... but I didn't. I don't know how I survived, but I can only speculate that it was due to some dormant x-gene that's within my body. Now, whenever I become angry or stressed, I transform into the most powerful creature the world has ever known... I become The Hulk.", Bruce began, stopping as his mind began recalling those events.

"In the beginning, I thought of The Hulk as nothing more than a monster. A destructive force of nature that was driven by pure rage. In the beginning, I feared and hated The Hulk. Nobody could even begin to comprehend how powerful The Hulk is, nobody but me, because I knew that if The Hulk didn't want to be stopped... that if he were to lose control... nothing mortal or immortal could stop him. It was my fear of The Hulk, of the limitless power that he possessed, that caused me to try and rid myself of him. I tried to get rid of The Hulk for years, but everything I tried... failed. It shouldn't be surprising that he hates me more than anyone else. And to be honest, I don't blame Hulk for hating me.", Bruce continued, stopping once again to allow himself to think for a moment, getting lost in his thoughts regarding his past.

Shego continued to listen to Bruce's story, her curiosity intrigued in ways that it has never been regarding another being. At this point, she didn't know who intrigued her more, Bruce Banner or The Hulk. They both intrigued her one way or another, and while she would have never thought that it was possible, she felt herself caring about them both. She never expected to feel this way regarding anyone, but for some reason or another, she cared about Hulk and Bruce.

"I was so blinded by my fear of The Hulk that I failed to notice all the lives that he saved and how many times he saved the world. It was then that I realized that I was wrong... I realized that The Hulk wasn't a monster. When I thought of all the lives he saved, of all the real monsters he stopped, I realized that The Hulk's power could be used for good. It was then that I made Hulk a deal... that if he would join the Avengers, then I would give him complete control of our body. He still doesn't like me very much, but I can accept that. So... that's pretty much the story, not all of it, but more than enough for this conversation. Hard to believe, I know, but it's the truth.", Bruce concluded, letting out a light chuckle of amusement.

"Sounds like you have a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde complex, huh? Didn't expect that when I first met Hulk. Then again, I never expected to meet you, Bruce.", Shego remarked, letting a light chuckle of amusement escape her throat.

"Life is full of surprises, isn't it?", Bruce replied with a light chuckle of his own.

It was then that Shego became silent, allowing herself to escape into her thoughts, seemingly unaware that Bruce was staring at her. Bruce began to feel concerned about Shego, his eyes remaining focused on the beautiful pale green-skinned woman for what seemed like an eternity. There was something bothering her, that much Bruce was certain of, but could he get Shego to actually talk about what it is that has her so deeply in thought?

"Sheena? Is something wrong?", Bruce asked gently, causing the former female mercenary to meet his gaze.

"Can I tell you something, Bruce?", Shego asked, staring into his gentle brown eyes.

"Of course, Sheena. You can tell me anything.", Bruce answered, his voice gentle and reassuring.

"You're not the only one who thought that The Hulk was a monster. Before I met him, I always thought of The Hulk as nothing more than a heartless savage monster. But when I met him, when I spent time with Hulk, I realized that he wasn't a monster. Now, whenever I look into his eyes, I don't see a monster, I see Hulk for who he really is. I see the hero within the monster.", Shego admitted, releasing a low sigh before she continued to speak.

"He's angry and lonely, yet he tries to hide it, especially when I try to get close to him. I know what it feels like to be treated as a monster and a freak, Bruce, and that's why I think... no, that's why I know that I have feelings for Hulk and I know that I care for him. However, I doubt that he feels the same way about me.", Shego confessed, releasing a heavy sigh as she adverted her gaze away from Bruce's own.

"No, you're wrong. Hulk does like you, but he lets his pride get in the way. You see, Hulk doesn't like to show any emotion or feeling, because he thinks that it's a sign of weakness, which is something that he won't tolerate. But that doesn't mean Hulk doesn't feel the same way about you, because I know for a fact that Hulk cares about you... as do I, Sheena.", Bruce stated sincerely, reaching over and grasping her hands within his own.

Shego felt a warm feeling enter her heart as she felt Bruce grasp her hands with his own, causing her to raise her gaze to meet his own. She stared into his gentle brown eyes, getting lost in them, seemingly unaware of the increase of her heartbeat. Without hesitation, Shego leaned closer towards Bruce, just as he appeared to be doing the same until his forehead rested against her own. For what seemed like an eternity, Shego and Bruce merely stared deeply into one anothers eyes, neither willing to break the comfortable silence that had formed in the room.

Shego couldn't look away, finding herself getting lost in those gentle brown orbs, while at the same time, Bruce found it nearly impossible to tear his gaze away from her lovely emerald green eyes. Closing her eyes, Shego leaned in closer until her lips gently touched Bruce's own, both of them sharing a light affectionate kiss. It was then, at the very moment that their lips touched, that Hulk had enough!

"AAAH!", Bruce cried out in pain, dropping out of his chair and down to the floor on his knees, clutching his skull as he felt the transformation beginning.

"Bruce! What's happening?", Shego questioned in a voice filled with concern, kneeling beside Banner on the floor.

"Hulk... wants... out!", Bruce gasped out, his eyes glowing bright green as he looked into Shego's eyes.

With a scream of pure excruciating pain, Bruce's body began to spasm, a foreshadow of his transformation into the Green Goliath. Shego could only watch in a mixture of horror and awe as Bruce began to slowly transform, his bones snapping and breaking sickeningly as they became larger, his flesh tearing and growing in mass as it became a familiar green in color. Then, as soon as it began, the painful transformation from Bruce Banner into The Hulk was finally over. Standing up to his mighty eight foot six inch height, Hulk's muscular two thousand pound physique loomed over Shego, his green eyes glaring down at her in rage.

"Leave me alone.", Hulk snarled, proceeding to walk away, only to have Shego stop him by standing directly in front of him.

"Hulk! Wait! I want to talk to you!", Shego stated, resting her hands on the Jade Giant's chest.

"Why don't you go talk to Banner!", Hulk growled, spitting out the name as if it were a curse.

"What?", Shego asked in confusion.

"I seen what happened, Shego. You kissed Banner! You like him, not me! So you can leave me alone!", Hulk snarled accusingly, baring his teeth in a snarl as he glared down at the pale green-skinned beauty.

"What? No! I like Bruce as a friend, but I like you as something more, Hulk!", Shego exclaimed, her words sincere and without deceit.

"Why should I believe you, Shego?", Hulk demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I... wait! Why does it matter to you, anyways? I thought you didn't care about me, let alone like me, am I right? So what's this really all about, Hulk?", Shego questioned, the realization of why Hulk was acting so aggressive in regards to her brief kiss with his alter-ego Bruce Banner now donning upon her, just as a confident knowing smile graced her features.

"It doesn't! I... uh... I don't care, it's just that... err... I mean...", Hulk rambled on nervously, adverting his gaze away from Shego as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Oh, this is just too cute! I can't believe it! I never thought it would happen!", Shego chuckled, unable to stop herself from bursting out in full laughter, much to Hulk's chagrin.

"What's so funny?", Hulk demanded, narrowing his eyes at the female who continued to laugh hysterically.

"You're jealous!", Shego managed to gasp out, somehow able to suppress her laughter for a few seconds.

"What!", Hulk roared in outrage.

"You're jealous! I can't believe that you, The Hulk, is capable of being jealous! You certainly give a whole new meaning to the words, "Green-eyed Monster", don't ya?", Shego giggled, smiling smugly in complete amusement, which seemed only to enrage Hulk even more.

"Hulk not jealous! Especially not of Puny Banner!", Hulk growled, leaning down until his forehead rested against Shego's own.

Then, without warning, Shego gently wrapped her arms around Hulk's neck before proceeding to lean up and gently kiss him affectionately on the lips. Hulk's eyes widen in shock from this unexpected token of affection, feeling a rush of heat entering his green cheeks. Breaking the kiss, Shego smiles warmly at Hulk, staring deeply into his emerald green eyes. Hulk could only stare back at Shego, unable to speak or even look away from her alluring gaze, finding himself comforted by her soothing presence.

"I'm glad that you're jealous, because that lets me know that you care. But I meant what I said... I only want you and nobody else, Hulk.", Shego stated with the utmost sincerity, caressing Hulk's face with her fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Shego has finally meet Bruce for the first time, and rest assured, it won't be the last! She learned a bit about Bruce, while at the same time, he got the chance to learn a little more about her. Shego also learned never to give Bruce too much affection, because a certain Green Goliath can be extremely jealous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Hawkeye's Lesson in Pain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Training Room**

Hulk, Wasp, Hawkeye, and Thor watched as the sparring match between Captain America and Shego continued, neither combatant willing to admit defeat to the other. It was true that Shego was faster, but Steve Rogers has the advantage in both size and experience, though it was quite apparent that the fight between the two was evenly matched. Shego would block a strike from Captain America, lash out with an attack of her own, which was immediately blocked and countered by Steve Rogers. Back and forth the struggle continued, each combatant managing to get in a few good strikes in, but nothing that seemed to give either an edge.

"So who do you think'll win this time, Clint?", Janet asked, looking at the world's greatest archer.

"I don't know, Jan. Looks like it could go either way.", Clint answered, not letting his eyes wonder from the fight.

"Aye. They both seem evenly matched.", Thor added, a light smirk of amusement making its way onto his features.

Janet then turned her attention to Hulk, who was intently watching the fight between Shego and Captain America, his green eyes focused solely on the sparring match. However, Janet noticed that Hulk's attention seemed to be more focused on Shego more than anything else, which immediately caused a teasing smirk to appear on Janet's face. It was then that Janet knew that this was her chance to have some good teasing fun with the Green Goliath, if only to provide some amusement for herself. Still, she had to approach it just right, otherwise Hulk wouldn't bother even responding to her, let alone fall for her trap.

"Who do you think will win, Hulk?", Janet asked, gently her right hand against the Jade Giant's massive left arm.

"Don't care. I just wanted to see if Shego would start a fight.", Hulk answered, allowing an evil smirk to briefly appear.

"Riiight. I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that you enjoy staring at Sheena.", Janet replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What?", Hulk growled, turning his head as he narrowed his eyes at the brunette that stood beside him.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I noticed that you were drooling over Sheena, that's all.", Janet remarked nonchalantly, despite the mischievous smirk that graced her delicate features.

"I was not!", Hulk snarled, his voice low and threatening.

"Sure you weren't, Hulk.", Janet giggled, taking great pleasure in teasing the Gamma Goliath.

"I wasn't staring at Shego! I'm just here to watch the fight! That's all! I don't need her or anyone!", Hulk exclaimed in a snarl, clenching his massive hands into fists.

"Who are you trying to convince, Hulk? Me or yourself?", Janet demanded, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Shut it, pixie.", Hulk growled, returning his attention back to the sparring match.

Hulk watched as Shego judo flipped Captain America over her shoulder, sending the Super Soldier crashing hard to the floor before she performed of back flip to avoid a leg sweep from the experienced warrior. Shego landed a few feet away from where Hulk stood, giving the Green Goliath a seductive smile and a sly wink before resuming to battle Captain America once again. Janet couldn't help but notice the small smile that formed on Hulk's features briefly, his emerald green hued eyes solely focused on Shego.

"You're staring at Sheena again, Hulk.", Janet teased, receiving a low growl in response from the Green Goliath.

The sparring between Shego and Captain America was reaching its end, with the pale green-skinned woman finally getting the edge, knocking the Super Soldier off his feet with a powerful flying kick to his sternum. Steve Rogers crashed to the ground with a thud, and before he could even rise back up to continue the fight, Shego was upon him as her fiery emerald green plasma encased hand came to a stop just inches from his throat. Captain America merely raised his hands up in surrender, knowing that Shego had won this fight, which caused a triumphant smirk to appear on the pale green-skinned woman's face as she extinguished the plasma that encased her right hand.

"I win, Cap. Now we're even.", Shego stated before offering her hand to Captain America, who grasped her hand without the slightiest hint of hesitation.

"I guess we are.", Steve Rogers chuckled as he got to his feet.

"So... who wants to fight me next?", Shego questioned, offering her challenge to anyone in the room.

There was no response from the gathered individuals which consisted of Hulk, Wasp, Thor, and Hawkeye, most likely because none of them really wanted to spar with her at this particular point of time. Then, Shego slowly walked over to the Hulk, stopping directly in front of the Green Goliath, while Captain America rested himself on one of the metal benches after his long sparring match with the pale green-skinned female. Hulk stared down at Shego, his mind wondering what the beautiful woman had up her sleeve, because he knew that Shego could be very unpredictable.

"What about you, Hulk?", Shego questioned, resting her hands on her hips as she stared up at the towering Gamma Goliath.

"You... fight me?", Hulk answered, raising a questioning eyebrow as a smirk graced his features while he poked Shego with the gigantic index finger of his right hand.

"Yeah. Why not? I'm not afraid of you, and besides, it might be fun.", Shego remarked coolly.

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't a long one, because no sooner than it began it ended with Hulk bursting out in hysterical laughter. Shego managed to keep her temper under control, though she still couldn't help but glare menacingly at the Jade Giant, her expression as cold and deadly as death. Still, she was tempted to blast the green brute, but she doubt that it would hurt or even faze him... not to mention the fact that she was becoming increasingly close to the Gamma Goliath.

"What are you gonna do to me? Tickle me to death, Shego?", Hulk scoffed, managing to control his laughter and bring it under control.

"I fought you once before, and if I do recall, I did give you a pretty decent challenge.", Shego stated confidently, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared defiantly at Hulk.

"I was holding back, Shego. As I always do. If I wanted, I could flick you into the next state or crush you like a bug.", Hulk replied, cracking his knuckles.

"So you're not going to fight me, are you?", Shego questioned.

"No. I'm not. And I won't.", Hulk answered firmly.

"Mind telling me why?", Shego demanded with a knowing smirk.

"What? Getting crushed like a gnat isn't a good enough reason?", Hulk retorted.

"No, it isn't. In fact, I think you're hiding something from me, Hulk.", Shego responded calmly.

"I'm not hiding anything! I don't want to hurt you, Shego.", Hulk stated sincerely, his expression softening ever so slightly as he gazed into Shego's emerald green eyes.

"Aha! I knew it!", Janet exclaimed cheerfully.

"What?", Hulk asked in confusion, turning his attention to the brunette standing beside him.

"Why don't you just admit it, Hulk? The only reason that you won't fight Sheena is because you have a soft spot for her. You like her.", Janet remarked, her trademark grin forming on her face.

"I don't like anyone... and I don't need anyone!", Hulk growled in a low and menacing tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Janet. He'll admit it sooner or later.", Shego remarked confidently, receiving a glare from the Green Goliath.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure, Shego?", Hulk demanded, narrowing his eyes at the former villainess.

"Because I noticed that you were staring at me. Couldn't keep your eyes off me, could you, Hulk?", Shego answered with a seductive smile, causing Hulk to advert his gaze.

Hulk rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his right hand, trying not to make eye contact with the beautiful pale green-skinned woman, gently biting his lower lip as he did so. It was bad enough that Janet noticed that Hulk was watching the beautiful pale green-skinned mercenary, but now it seemed that Shego, the very woman he was becoming increasingly close to, had also noticed that he was watching her. It certainly didn't help matters, knowing that she was standing right in front of him, a knowing and amused smile on her visage. Still, Hulk knew that he had to try to come up with an excuse of some kind, if only to save his pride.

"Well? I'm waiting.", Shego informed, waiting for the Gamma Goliath's response.

"Uh... I... I was... watching the fight.", Hulk replied, hoping that she would buy his answer.

"With your eyes solely focused on me? Nice try, Hulk, but I'm not buying it.", Shego chuckled, reaching up and temporarily resting her hand on his cheek.

"You fought well, Shego. Truly, your skills in hand-to-hand combat would rival the very Valkyries of Asgard.", Thor complimented.

"Yeah, you did pretty good, Shego. Of course, I could have beat ya, regardless if you used your powers or not.", Hawkeye remarked in his usual cocky and confident tone.

"Is that so?", Shego challenged, narrowing her eyes at the archer.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' that you might be able to beat Steve or T'Challa, but I know that I could beat you in a fight. It's simple as that, no offense, of course.", Hawkeye replied casually, unaware of the cracking of Shego's knuckles as she clenched her hands into fists.

If there was one thing that Shego despised more than anything else, whether they were male or female, it was an arrogant individual who thought that he was better than everyone else. It was one of the reasons why she despised Kim Possible, her four brothers, Dr. Drakken, and many others whom she hated with a passion, which ultimately led her to go out on her own. Still, despite being a member of the Avengers, she wasn't about to let Hawkeye get away with his arrogance, not by a long shot! In fact, she was going to teach him a very important lesson: Never enrage Shego!

"Then you won't mind being by sparring partner, will you?", Shego questioned before judo throwing Hawkeye into the arena.

Shego quickly ignited her hands with fiery emerald plasma before engaging Hawkeye in their sparring match. Needless to say, it was the most one-sided conflict that any of the Avengers have ever witnessed, with Shego beating the living daylights out of Clint Barton. Janet flinched as Shego delivered a violent right cross to Hawkeye's face, while Hulk merely watched with an amused smirk on his face, apparently taking pleasure in seeing Shego inflict a brutal beatdown on Hawkeye.

"Shouldn't we stop this?", Janet asked, looking at her fellow teammates.

"Nah! Besides, he asked for this and it'll teach him to keep his mouth shut.", Hulk replied with an evil chuckle.

"Remind me never to incur her wrath.", Thor remarked to his fellow teammates, watching as Shego blasted Hawkeye with a bolt of fiery green plasma.

Finally, the sparring match between Shego and Hawkeye was over, much to Clint's painful misfortune, who now lay flat on the cold steel flooring. Shego certainly had done some damage, leaving Hawkeye bruised, beaten, and burnt as the painful looking gashes along his body would suggest, which were inflicted upon him by Shego's fiery plasma encased hands. Satisfied with the damage she had done, Shego extinguished her plasma, releasing a heavy sigh of relief as she did.

"Okay, now I feel good.", Shego stated with a smirk.

"Was that really necessary?", Captain America questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not really, but it was fun. Just be thankful that it wasn't Stark, because I would have killed him without hesitation.", Shego responded, her hatred towards the arrogant billionaire made crystal clear.

"I'm starting to like her.", Hulk whispered to himself, unaware that of certain brunette heard him.

"I heard that, Hulk.", Janet giggled, causing Hulk to let out a low groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Hawkeye just can't keep his mouth shut, can he? It's one of the things I love about Clint Barton/Hawkeye. He has some of the best one-liners in the series and he usually says some pretty funny stuff, especially at the wrong time. It's good to blend action, drama, and humor together whether in an animated series or comics, because it makes them all the more entertaining.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Women, One Hulk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Realm of Asgard<strong>

Thor was now leaving Asgard after visiting his father Odin, who wished to speak with him regarding the mortals that helped saved the nine realms from destruction at the hands of Loki. The conversation between Odin and Thor, like most of their discussions, was very brief and left the Thunder God wondering, for it seemed like Odin knew something that nobody else did and was intentionally hiding it. Thor could only begin to guess what his father was hiding, but whatever it was, it was something that was not meant to be revealed to anyone at this particular point of time.

He could only hope that whenever this secret was, it would be revealed to him and his fellow Avengers before it is too late. Thor continued to walk through the halls, his mind deep in thought regarding his conversation with Odin, and thus did not seem to notice the sound of approaching footsteps. It was only when this particular person announced her presence did Thor take notice, stopping dead in his tracks as he turned to greet this female.

Dressed in her Asgardian armor and clothing, which was mostly silver metal and black colored clothes, her long flowing golden hair braided into two tresses, was none other than the Asgardian warrior woman known as Valkyrie. She is as beautiful as she is formidable in combat, her skills equal to or even greater than that of Sif's, her piercing blue eyes capable of instilling fear in her enemies or causing most men to fall in to an amorous state of mind. However, there was only one being whom had managed to unknowingly captured her heart, a being whom she was very fond of and also saved her life while in battle.

That being was a certain Green Goliath, one who Valkyrie has been meaning to confront regarding her fondness for him. That being was none other than the Incredible Hulk, and it was for that reason alone why she was meeting with Thor at this very moment, for she had decided to go with Thor to Midgard, where she would finally confront the Green Goliath who won her affection. Besides, it wasn't like any other females were interested in the noble Jade Giant, right?

"Greetings, Thor.", Valkyrie greeted with a warm smile.

"Valkyrie! 'Tis good to see you again.", Thor responded, smiling warmly at the blonde Asgardian warrior woman.

"Do you plan to return to Midgard?", Valkyrie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aye, I do. Why do you ask?", Thor answered before questioning the beautiful blonde.

"I ask because I was wondering if I could journey with you, Thor.", Valkyrie stated calmly.

"If you do not mind, Valkyrie, might I ask why?", Thor questioned, arching an eyebrow as he locked eyes with the Asgardian warrior.

"My reasons are my own, Thor. Besides, I would very much like meet my fellow heroes once again, for it has been too long since I've enjoyed their company.", Valkyrie answered firmly, a light smile gracing her features.

Thor began to contemplate whether he should allow Valkyrie to accompany him to Midgard, allowing himself to thoroughly think this through, making sure to evaluate every detail of this situation. In the end, Thor came to the conclusion that Valkyrie joining him on his journey to Midgard would do no harm, considering that the female warrior was more than capable of keeping her temper under control in the presence of mortals. However, what Thor forgot to take into consideration was the fact that Valkyrie was very fond of a certain Gamma Goliath, which would bring her into conflict with a certain pale green-skinned female who also loved the Hulk.

"Very well. If that is your wish, you may journey with me to Midgard, Valkyrie.", Thor obliged, allowing an understanding smile to form on his face.

"Thank you, Thor.", Valkyrie replied, slightly bowing her head to the Thunder God.

Without further conversation, Thor and Valkyrie departed for the bifrost bridge, which would take them to Midgard. Valkyrie had to smile at her accomplishment, for she knew that she would soon confront the Hulk, and once she did, she was determined to make the Green Goliath all hers. After all, there was no other female that could compare to her nor was there any who could hope to gain the Hulk's affection. However, Valkyrie would soon discover otherwise, because there was another female who wasn't going to allow another woman to steal Hulk's affection away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Training Room**

"GRRAAAH!", Hulk roared, tearing through the last remaining obstacles of the exercise with a ferocity that was without equal.

Shego and Janet waited on the sidelines, both of them seemingly in awe at how easily Hulk smashed his way through the highest level of the training exercise course at a speed that seemed nearly impossible. Then again, there was a reason why he was called the Incredible Hulk, after all. Still, it was just insane as to how easily he could tear through such powerful weapons and technology as if it were mere tissue paper!

Shego had to admit, Hulk impressed her, and considering that she wasn't so easily impressed, that really meant something. She was not only impressed by Hulk's power, but also in awe of it, for she could only imagine what it must be like to wield such unstoppable might. Still, under all that power and rage, Shego could sense the compassionate and noble heart that the Hulk possessed. It was this, among many other traits that the Hulk possessed, that made him so endearing to her.

As she watched the Hulk rip through the defenses with an incredible ferocity and speed, Shego couldn't help but feel her heartbeat quicken ever so slightly as her emerald green eyes focused on the towering Green Goliath. She couldn't stop herself from becoming increasingly closer to the Hulk, an amorous feeling entering her heart at the mere thought of him, which caused her conflicted mind to wonder if she was in love with the Jade Giant. Could she really feel this way towards him? And if so, how was it even possible?

All of her life, Shego never cared about another being, let alone think of an amorous relationship regarding another person. She couldn't understand why she felt this way for the Hulk, and it certainly didn't help ease the overwhelming feeling of uncertainty regarding her intitial intentions regarding the Gamma Goliath. Why was this happening to her? What was it about him that caused her to feel this growing sense of affection for him? What made the Hulk so different?

_"Final Exercise Level Complete.", JARVIS announced over the speakers, signaling the end of Hulk's destructive rampage through the course._

"Hmp! Stupid machines!", Hulk growled, tossing aside a massive chunk of metal from one of the robots as if it were nothing.

"Well, you've beaten your old record, Hulk. Congratulations!", Janet remarked in her usual cheerful tone.

"Whatever.", Hulk replied in a bored tone of voice, coming to a stop in front of the two females.

"What's wrong, green & handsome?", Shego asked, letting a hint of concern enter her voice.

"It's nothing, Shego.", Hulk lied, adverting his gaze away from Shego's own.

"Uh-huh. You honestly think I would believe that, Hulk?", Shego questioned, a knowing smirk gracing her features as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Not really.", Hulk answered nonchalantly, his green eyes locking onto Shego's briefly.

"Then would you mind telling me?", Shego asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I don't have to tell you anything!", Hulk growled lowly.

"Why not?", Shego demanded calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you care?", Hulk retorted with a snarl, narrowing his eyes upon the beautiful pale green-skinned woman that stood before him.

"Because I like you, Hulk. And it's because that I like you, that I feel concerned. For the past couple of days, you've been either extremely aggressive or depressed, but it isn't just that, because I've also noticed that you seem more distant than usual. Something is troubling you... and you're not telling me. I want to know, Hulk, and I want to know now!", Shego stated firmly and sincerely, her posture and the determination displayed on her features and in her emerald green eyes clearly indicating that she wasn't intimidated and wanted a straight answer.

Hulk let a low snarl escape his throat, turning his head away as he slowly closed his eyes, not wanting to meet Shego's gaze or allow her to see the conflict that raged within him. He couldn't tell Shego that it was because of her, that is was his growing affection for her, that was causing the conflicting emotions within himself. Suddenly, Hulk felt a pair of hands reach up and gently grasp his face, causing him to open his eyes, which locked onto Shego's own emerald irises as her fingertips soothingly caressed his green flesh.

"It involves me, doesn't it?", Shego questioned, causing Hulk to release a heavy sigh as he adverted his gaze away from her own.

"It's... it's none of your concern.", Hulk answered in a sorrowful tone of voice, gently grasping Shego's hands within his own as he removed them from his face.

"Hulk, I can help if you let me. Please, let me...", Shego began only to be silenced by a mild roar of rage from the Green Goliath.

"Shego... Let it go.", Hulk snarled, his voice savage and threatening.

Without saying another word, Hulk walked away from Shego and Janet, leaving the two females to wonder what was going through the mind of the Gamma Goliath. It was quite apparent that he wasn't ready to talk about it, but Shego couldn't help but feel the urge to reach out to the conflicted Jade Giant and comfort him in any way that she could. However, that was easier said than done, because Hulk definitely wasn't in the mood to be approached, even by someone that was as close to him as Shego is. Still, she came to a decision that she would confront him, but not right now.

"He'll be okay, Sheena.", Janet offered reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on Shego's left shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so. I just wish he wouldn't be so distant all the time.", Shego replied, glancing in the direction that Hulk had taken.

* * *

><p><strong>The Kitchen<strong>

Hulk lightly bashed his head against the steel door of the refrigerator, leaving a massive dent in the process as he kept his forehead resting against the cold steel. Hulk was angry, not at Shego, but at himself regarding how he treated Shego, even when she was just trying to comfort him and help sooth the conflict that still raged within. He didn't want to become close to anyone, for fear of having to deal with the pain of a broken heart, and yet there was a part of him that wanted to be closer to Shego.

Hulk couldn't understand how it was possible, but after spending just a little over two weeks with the beautiful pale green-skinned woman, it was becoming more and more evident that she was winning a larger piece of his heart. He didn't want this to happen, to become close to another after Betty shattered his heart, but he could not deny his growing affection and feelings for Shego. It could even be stated that Hulk secretly loved Shego, but the Green Goliath refused to believe his heart and his feelings, causing the conflicting emotions within to nearly overwhelm his thoughts.

Confused and angry, Hulk let out a snarl of exasperation, closing his eyes tightly shut as he tried to rid himself of these thoughts and feelings regarding Shego. He was the Hulk, the Strongest One There Is, and to him, to show emotion and possess feelings was for the weak, or at least that was what he thought for so many years. Now, his affection for Shego threatened to change everything, for it was this very revelation that caused him to wonder. Could he really love Shego? Would it really be so bad if he would let Shego get close?

"Stupid... Puny... Humans.", Hulk whispered, releasing a heavy sigh of confusion and utter frustration, seemingly unaware of the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hulk! Turn around and face me, for I would like to have a few words with thee!", A familiar female voice commanded, startling the Green Goliath from his thoughts.

"Huh?", Hulk muttered in confusion, slowly turning in the direction that the voice originated from.

Hulk turned around, his eyes widening in surprise as they looked upon a very familiar female, who now stood leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. He could never forget the beautiful blonde Asgardian warrior woman, whom he saved during Loki's conquest of Asgard and the other nine realms. It was also this very same female who harbored a secret affection for the Green Goliath, even going as far as kissing him under the mistletoe during the holiday season just a few months ago.

"Valkyrie?", Hulk asked, raising a confused eyebrow as his green eyes locked upon the female Asgardian.

"Yes, it is me.", Valkyrie answered calmly, allowing a warm and affectionate smile to form on her features.

"Why are you here? Did Strange send you after me? Or is this one of Janet's schemes?", Hulk questioned, narrowing his emerald eyes at the beautiful blonde.

"Nobody sent me, Hulk, for my arrival is of my own choice. Now, as to why I'm here, I thought it would be quite obvious, even to you.", Valkyrie responded, taking a few sauntering steps closer to the Jade Giant.

"What do you mean?", Hulk asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"You really don't know, do you?", Valkyrie chuckled in amusement, taking great amusement at the Hulk's obliviousness.

"What do you want, Valkyrie? Tell me!", Hulk demanded, his patience wearing thin as he clenched his massive hands into fists.

"If you must know, what I want is you, Hulk.", Valkyrie stated, walking up to the Gamma Goliath and slowly reaching up to caress his left cheek with her right hand in a affectionate gesture.

"What? Me! Why?", Hulk exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock as he moved back away from the female Asgardian until he braced himself against the counter.

"Because, out of all the beings in the nine realms, only you have captured my heart.", Valkyrie answered before proceeding to approach the Green Goliath, genuine affection and adoration glinting in her blue eyes.

Hulk never expected Valkyrie to reveal this unexpected affection for him, and to be quite honest, he didn't know how he should react to the whole situation. It was true that Valkyrie was stunningly beautiful, something that Hulk could not deny, but he always viewed the blonde female Asgardian warrior as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. She could have anyone she desired, but instead here she was, confessing her love and affection for him, The Hulk. It was certainly unexpected, but what was even more concerning was the fact that Hulk couldn't think of a way to approach Valkyrie and convince her that she should reconsider her loving affection for him.

"Valkyrie... Stop! Think about what you're saying! I mean, look at me! I'm The Hulk... I'm a monster!", Hulk exclaimed, trying to reason with the beautiful blonde as she stepped closer, leaving only a diminutive gap of space left between them.

"No, you're not, Hulk. You helped save the nine realms, fought nobly in battle against numerous foes, and saved my life. Now, does that sound like a monster to you?", Valkyrie retorted, an affectionate smile gracing her features as her lovely blue eyes stared deeply into the Green Goliath's own emerald green orbs.

"No... it doesn't.", Hulk replied uneasily, uncomfortable with the close proximity that he was forced to share with the female Asgardian warrior.

"Then you understand, for it is your noble heart and indomitable will that has allowed you to garner my affection, which is something no other mortal or immortal has been capable of accomplishing. Out of all the heroes of Asgard and Midgard, it is you that I fell in love with, Hulk.", Valkyrie confessed with the utmost sincerity and genuine affection, her arms slowly reaching up and wrapping around Hulk's neck.

"Valkyrie... I...", Hulk managed to say before being silenced by Valkyrie as she placed her index and middle finger of her right hand against his lips.

"No more words, my love. Our passion is all that is needed.", Valkyrie whispered in a seductive tone of voice.

Before Hulk could say another word, Valkyrie leaped up and firmly placed a passionate kiss on the Green Goliath's lips, making sure to put every feeling and emotion into it as she kept her left arm wrapped around his neck while her right hand ran through his messy dark hair. Hulk was too shocked to do anything except accept Valkyrie's token of affection, his mind and body frozen as she deepened the kiss. Hulk never could understand why so many beauitful women, whether they were heroic or villainous, seemed to be attracted to him. However, that was the last thought on his mind, especially since he seemed to be in a state of shock from Valkyrie's unexpected kiss.

Neither Hulk nor Valkyrie seemed to hear the sound of approaching footsteps, signaling the arrival of a certain pale green-skinned female, who is discovering that she is falling in love with the Green Goliath. Shego walked into the kitchen, coming to a sudden stop as her emerald green eyes focused on the scene happening before her. It was when Shego seen Valkyrie kissing Hulk, that something inside her finally snapped as a jealous rage greater than any she had ever experienced coursed through her very being.

Never before had Shego felt so angry or jealous of anyone or anything, for the mere sight of seeing this blonde Asgardian woman kissing Hulk was enough to send her into a state of rage unlike anything she's ever experienced before. She wasn't going to let this blonde witch get away with this, because if anyone was going to kiss Hulk, it was going to be her and nobody else! She couldn't believe that she felt this way, this possessive feeling towards Hulk, which shocked her on so many levels. But right now, Shego didn't care, as she narrowed her angry emerald eyes at the blonde Asgardian female.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, Shego angrily marched up to Valkyrie and pulled her off of Hulk, forcing her to break the passionate kiss with the Jade Giant. Before Valkyrie could even comprehend what was happening, a plasma encased right fist smashed into her face, sending her crashing back against the wall near the entrance. Wiping a small trace of blood from her lip, Valkyrie slowly stood to her feet, narrowing her blue eyes at the pale green-skinned female who dared to attack her and interrupt her romance with the Hulk.

"Keep your hands off him, you sleazy bimbo!", Shego hissed, getting into a fighting stance as she kept her hands ignited in fiery green plasma.

"You dare attack me, witch?", Valkyrie hissed in reply, clenching her hands into fists.

"Oh, I dare! So unless you want that pretty face of yours torn off, I'd suggest that you leave and stay away from Hulk!", Shego retorted, defiance evident on her features.

"I do not fear you, pale green wench! As for the Hulk, his love and affection are mine to claim!", Valkyrie declared with unyielding determination.

"Sorry, but if anyone is claiming Hulk's love and affection, it's me! So, if you want Hulk, then you'll have to go through me!", Shego stated defiantly, not backing down to the female Asgardian warrior.

"Then so be it!", Valkyrie responded before racing towards the female mercenary.

"Bring it on, blondie!", Shego sneered, running full speed towards the female Asgardian.

The two women collided, the impact of their collision combined with their incredible momentum, sends both Valkyrie and Shego soaring out the entrance of the kitchen. The two women fought violently, kicking and punching one another without the slightest hint of hesitation or remorse, neither willing to admit defeat to the other. Eventually, Shego managed to kick Valkyrie off of her, allowing herself to get back on her feet. The two women circled each other, neither willing to make the first move in their fight, as if looking for a weakness of any kind.

They both knew what they were fighting for, because to both Valkyrie and Shego, Hulk's love meant more to them than anything else in the universe. They both cherished the Hulk in their own way, not as an object or a trophy to be won, but as a friend and a loved one. He was worth fighting for, and judging from the look of animosity on Shego & Valkyrie's faces, it was quite apparent that neither was going allow the other the chance to romance the Green Goliath without a fight!

"You do not deserve his love, mortal! Your kind have treated him with nothing but disdain, refusing to see the hero within! What makes you any different?", Valkyrie challenged, not taking her eyes off the former villainess.

"I'm not like everyone else, because I know what it is like to be feared and hated! Hulk is the only person I've ever cared about, and I'm not gonna let you take him away from me!", Shego shouted back in response.

It was after that last remark that Valkyrie lunged at Shego, tackling her to the ground as the two warrior women continued their fight, seemingly unaware of a certain female brunette's presence. Janet had heard everything, her mind coming to the conclusion that Shego and Valkyrie were fighting over the Hulk, but she didn't know how it started nor of where the Green Goliath was and why he wasn't taking part in stopping the confrontation. It was then that Janet looked off to the entrance to the kitchen, where it was most likely that Hulk was at this point of time.

"I've got to find Hulk! He's the only one who can stop them from killing each other!", Janet whispered to herself, barely avoiding a bolt of plasma energy as she raced into the kitchen.

When Janet entered the kitchen, her eyes immediately settled on the Hulk, who was standing completely still, as if he were in some kind of trance. Janet knew that she had to snap him out of it, not only to get some answers as to what caused Shego and Valkyrie to start fighting, but also to get Hulk to stop the fight before it could get any worse! Janet quickly raced up to Hulk, waving her hand in front of his face, but received no response from the Green Goliath.

"Hulk! Snap out of it!", Janet ordered, smacking the Jade Giant as hard as she could, which had the effect of bringing him out of his trance.

"What! Huh? What did I do? Why you hit Hulk, Wasp?", Hulk questioned, raising a confused eyebrow at his fellow female teammate.

"I'll explain later, but first, tell me what you remember happening last.", Janet answered firmly.

"I was in the kitchen... thinking. Then, Valkyrie showed up and I talked to her... and she said she loved me... then she kiss Hulk. That's all I can remember, Janet.", Hulk responded, running his right hand through his messy dark hair.

"So that's why Sheena and Valkyrie are fighting! She must of came in while Valkyrie was kissing you and she lost her temper!", Janet concluded, gasping slightly in shock as the situation became clear to her.

"What! Shego and Valkyrie are fighting! Over me!", Hulk exclaimed, rage and confusion evident in his tone.

"Yes, they are. You have to stop them, Hulk!", Janet informed, her violet blue eyes filled with concern.

"Why me?", Hulk demanded, narrowing his eyes at Janet, who managed to stand her ground.

"Because you're the only one who can! Besides, if they continue fighting, they'll get hurt! Do you really want Sheena or Valkyrie get hurt?", Janet stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hulk adverted his gaze away from Janet's own, closing his eyes so that she wouldn't see the guilt, for he knew that he was the cause of all this. He didn't want Shego to get hurt nor did he wish to see Valkyrie injured in a confrontation over him. It was then that Hulk knew that Janet was right, that he was the only one capable of stopping this fight between the two dangerous and beautiful females. He would stop the fight, but not because Janet told him to do so, but instead to protect the woman that he cared about more than anyone or anything... Shego.

"No.", Hulk finally answered, releasing a short and heavy sigh as he opened his eyes.

"Good.", Janet replied with a warm smile, unaware of a certain individual who enters the kitchen.

"Would someone like to tell me why there is two women fighting in the mansion?", Hawkeye questioned as he leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, his tone amused and yet wanting a straight answer.

"They're fighting over Hulk.", Janet answered as she and Hulk finally noticed the archer's presense while also noticing the smile of amusement that quickly crossed Clint's features.

"Whoa! Way to go, Hulk! You're just a big green love machine, ain't ya, stud? I mean, how many men can claim that they had two beautiful women fighting over him?", Hawkeye chuckled in amusement, walking over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Shut it, cupid!", Hulk growled narrowing his eyes at the archer.

"Hulk, focus! Now would be a good time to stop Sheena and Valkyrie from killing each other!", Janet reminded, getting the Gamma Goliath's attention.

"Or you could let them fight it out and see who wins.", Hawkeye suggested in a joking manner, only to receive an enraged glare from both Hulk and Janet.

"Okay... I'll just shut up now.", Hawkeye muttered in a low voice.

Releasing a low growl, Hulk proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, leaving Wasp and Hawkeye to themselves. It wasn't difficult for Hulk to locate Shego and Valkyrie, who were continuing their conflict uninterrupted, both seemingly evenly matched as they blocked and exchanged blows. Hulk watched them for a few seconds, witnessing Shego judo flip Valkyrie onto her back, who countered by sweeping Shego's feet out from under her. Within seconds, both Shego and Valkyrie were back up on their feet, locking hands as they pushed against one another, trying to determine who was stronger.

It was then that Hulk decided that he had enough, releasing a low snarl of rage as he approached the two women, intending to end this conflict once and for all. Valkyrie and Shego continued to test their strength against each other, seemingly unaware of Hulk's approach, Shego's fiery emerald green eyes glaring defiantly into Valkyrie's icy cold blue irises, neither willing to submit defeat to the other. It was only when a pair of muscular green arms grasped them both in a tight embrace, that Valkyrie and Shego ceased their conflict with one another, turning their gazes upon the Green Goliath who lifted them off the ground.

"Hulk!", Shego and Valkyrie exclaimed in unison, struggling to break free from Hulk's crushing embrace.

"Ladies! Stop fighting... now!", Hulk ordered, keeping a secure grip on both of the aggressive females.

"Why? She started it!", Shego replied, glaring accusingly at the blonde Asgardian.

"You attacked me first, witch!", Valkyrie hissed, narrowing her blue eyes at the pale green-skinned mercenary.

"Who are you calling a witch, you sleazy blonde bimbo!", Shego retorted, wishing that she could bash in the female Asgardian's face and then burn it beyond recognition.

"You dare insult me?", Valkyrie questioned in a hiss.

"Do you see any other sleazy blonde viking around?", Shego sneered sarcastically, causing Valkyrie to let out out a low growl of anger.

"Enough!", Hulk snarled, tightening his grip on the two females ever so slightly.

"I'll make you both a deal. If you two promise not to fight, I'll let you go.", Hulk offered calmly.

There was a brief silence between Valkyrie, Shego, and Hulk, as each waited for a response from the other regarding the Jade Giant's offer. Shego didn't like it one bit, especially since she was still enraged that the blonde Asgardian female for trying to seduce Hulk away from her. Valkyrie, on the other hand, was willing to accept Hulk's offer, if only to show him that she was more than willing to put aside her dislike of Shego for his sake.

"Very well, Hulk. I agree not to fight and set aside my dislike of this woman.", Valkyrie agreed reluctantly.

"Shego?", Hulk asked, his emerald green eyes focusing on the former villainess.

"No way! Not gonna happen!", Shego protested, adverting her gaze away from Hulk's own.

"Shego... please.", Hulk pleaded in a soft whisper, causing Shego to return her gaze to meet his own.

"Fine. I won't fight.", Shego said in a defeated tone, knowing that she could never refuse a plea from the Green Goliath.

Satisfied with ending the conflict between the two women for the time being, Hulk released Valkyrie and Shego from his grip, allowing them to stand on their own feet on the floor before him. True to their promises, neither Shego or Valkyrie attacked, but that still didn't stop them from glaring at one another in utter animosity. Now that peace was at least temporarily restored, Hulk decided that it was time for him to receive some answers from both Shego & Valkyrie.

"Why were you fighting?", Hulk asked, looking directly at Shego and Valkyrie.

"I was fighting merely in self defense after she attacked me.", Valkyrie answered, pointing her finger at Shego, who glared daggers at the blonde Asgardian.

"Why did to attack her, Shego?", Hulk questioned, turning his attention towards the pale green-skinned woman.

"Why should I tell you?", Shego demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away.

"Because I want to know.", Hulk stated firmly, leaning down until his forehead rested against Shego's own, his emerald eyes staring deeply into her own.

"She kissed you.", Shego answered in a low voice, adverting her gaze from Hulk's own.

Hulk stared at Shego for a few moments, not saying anything as a smile of amusement slowly formed on his features. He never thought that it could be possible, but it would appear that Shego was jealous by the fact that Valkyrie kissed him. The discovery of this incredible revelation made Hulk realize just how much Shego cared about him and genuninely loved him for who he is. Slowly, Hulk reached out with his right hand, lifting Shego's gaze so that she could meet his own. For what seemed like an eternity, Hulk stared deeply into Shego's eyes, not willing to break the contact that they shared as the large digits of his left hand gently caressed her pale face.

"Shego... Valkyrie is just a friend.", Hulk stated in a gentle and reassuring voice.

"Didn't look that way to me.", Shego remarked, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Valkyrie is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less.", Hulk responded, not breaking eye contact with the pale green-skinned woman.

"Then what am I to you, Hulk?", Shego asked, curious as to how Hulk would answer.

"I don't know, but I think you should trust me, as I trust you, Shego.", Hulk answered sincerely after a brief silence.

"Okay, I believe you, Hulk.", Shego replied, a light smile gracing her features.

"There's just one more thing I would like to do first.", Shego stated suggestively with a sly smirk.

"What's that?", Hulk asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"This.", Shego answered before quickly wrapping her arms around Hulk's neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss, much to Valkyrie's displeasure.

It took all of Valkyrie's self restraint to not tackle Shego to the floor and start their conflict once again. However, she promised Hulk that she wouldn't fight Shego, and her word was her bond, which she would never break even under these circumstances. Hulk merely accepted Shego's token of affection, enjoying the sensations that he felt coursing through his very being as Shego continued to kiss him passionately until she decided to end it, which oddly left Hulk wishing that it would have lasted longer.

"Now we're even.", Shego declared after breaking the kiss, her emerald green eyes glaring at the female Asgardian.

"Hmp! You act as a young girl, Shego. Perhaps Hulk would prefer to spend his time with a real woman, rather than a girl like yourself.", Valkyrie remarked, looping her arms around Hulk's massive left arm.

"Not if I have anything to say about, Valerie.", Shego replied, wrapping her arms around Hulk's right arm, giving him a slight tug so that he would be closer to her.

"It's Valkyrie, not Valerie, mortal!", Valkyrie hissed, pulling on Hulk's left arm.

"Whatever!", Shego exclaimed, pulling on Hulk's right arm.

"I don't need this.", Hulk muttered, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Hulk could only sigh in exasperation, allowing Valkyrie and Shego to continue their verbal fight as they played tug-of-war with his arms. Now, Hulk was forced to spend the day with two beautiful females, who were competing for his love. He could only imagine what Valkyrie and Shego would do to gain his attention, not to mention the teasing he would receive from his teammates, especially Janet Van Dyne. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I've always enjoyed the interactions between Hulk and Valkyrie in The Defenders comics. They fought one another, and on more than one occasion, shown affection for one another. It was certainly interesting to have Valkyrie and Shego interact with one another... despite some hostility towards each other through most of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>The U-Foes Are My Foes<strong>

* * *

><p>Shego and Wasp were walking down the sidewalk, their intended destination being that of some nearby clothing stores, which happened to be having some sales on certain items that couldn't go unnoticed by either of the two females. Shego tried to convince Hulk to join them, if only so that she could spend more time with him, but the Green Goliath made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in shopping for clothing. It was a little disappointing that Hulk wouldn't be with her, but at least she had Janet joining her, which meant that she could have someone to talk to that had the ability to understand her on most levels.<p>

In all honesty, Shego enjoyed spending time with Janet, for there was just something about the brunette that made her feel comfortable and carefree at the same time. True, Janet had her moments, but most of those amused Shego rather than annoy her like individuals such as Kim Possible or Dr. Drakken, whom she despised with a violent passion. There was still times, in the Training Room, that she would still imagine that the machines and the defenses on the course were Kim Possible, which brought her some joy as she annihilated them with her fiery bolts of emerald plasma. Her rivalry with Kim Possible was her past, but she still couldn't shake her dislike of the redhead.

However, she was glad to set aside her past, and move on to her future with the Hulk, the Avengers, and her new friends. She never thought that it could or would be possible, but after spending most of her life as a loner, Shego had essentially found a group of individuals who accepted her for who she is. It was even more amusing as she began thinking about Hulk, the mere thought of the Green Goliath causing her heartbeat to increase ever so slightly as an amorous feeling soon entered, seemingly unaware of the smile that formed on her features.

"What, or should I say who, are you thinking about, Sheena?", Janet asked, a curious yet knowing smirk appearing on her features.

"Hm? Oh, uh... nobody... I mean, nothing! Nothing at all, Janet. I'm not thinking about anyone or anything.", Shego replied, an awkward smile forming on her visage, knowing that she had been caught by the female brunette.

"Come on, I know you better than that, Sheena. You were thinking about Hulk, weren't you?", Janet questioned as she continued to walk beside her friend.

"Well, yeah, I might have been thinking about him.", Shego admitted with a light chuckle.

"Mind telling me what exactly?", Janet probed, a curious look glinting in her violet blue eyes.

Before Shego could form an answer to Janet, the sound of civilian screams and explosions caught their attention, causing them both to rush off in the direction that the chaos was originating from. Shego and Wasp soon found the cause of the chaos, watching as people fled in panic before these four monstrous beings. Janet knew who these four beings were, having encountered them once before during The Leader's Gamma World conquest that transformed her into a gamma mutant. Shego, on the other hand, didn't know who or what they are, and she didn't care, because all she seen was a threat that needed to be dealt with before anyone could be harmed.

One of the four beings, apparently the leader of the group, was about six feet tall and his form was a mixture of dark crimson and black in color, his most unusual feature being a large V-like crown that adorned his forehead. His name was Simon Utrecht, but after exposure to cosmic radiation, his appearance has forever changed while also granting him immense Telekinetic powers. Ever since then, he has become known as Vector, leader of the U-Foes.

The next individual that Shego noticed was a female, but her light green form was not like that of any ordinary human female, nor did it appear to be of solid flesh and bone. Her name was once Ann Darnell, and just like Vector, she was also transformed once she was exposed to vast amounts of cosmic radiation. Now, she has become a being of that can become any form of poisonous gas that she chooses, while only being able to retain her solid human form for short periods of time. It was then that she became known as the villainous Vapor.

The next one that caught Shego's eye was a freak that looked like something that crawled out of some 1950s sci-fi/horror film. He was the smallest and most freakish of the lot, his alien-like glass dome that revealed a horrific skull image for a face, while his form was covered in black and blue armor. His name was James Darnell, the younger brother of the Ann Darnell, and just like Vector & Vapor, he was granted powers through exposure to cosmic radiation. Since then, the freak of nature has become known as X-Ray, a being with the ability to unleash powerful energetic shocks through his touch.

The final member of the U-Foes was a towering silver-gray brute, who appeared to be as smart as a sack of hammers and provided the muscle for the group of villains. Once known by the name of Michael Steel, who was transformed by exposure to cosmic raidiation, thus transforming his flesh into organic steel, granting him superhuman strength and durability. It was then that he became known as Ironclad, the strongest and most durable member of the U-Foes, who was now demonstrating his strength by tossing aside vehicles as if they were mere toys.

"The U-Foes!", Janet exclaimed.

"What?", Shego asked in confusion.

"The U-Foes! They're Hulk's old enemies! I've fought against them once before!", Janet explained quickly, not taking her eyes off the four villains.

"Well, then I guess it's up to us to take them down!", Shego responded, igniting her hands in fiery green plasma.

"Sheena, wait! We might not be strong enough to take them all down! If you allow me to go get Hulk, he could take these creeps down quickly!", Janet offered, shrinking down in size as she hovered close to Shego's left shoulder.

"Fine. You go get green & handsome, and I'll hold them off until he arrives!", Shego replied, preparing herself for the fight that was sure to happen.

"Are you sure?", Janet asked, concern and uncertainty seeping out of her voice.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now, go get Hulk, Janet!", Shego ordered, her tone brooking no argument whatsoever.

Listening to her friend, Wasp soon flys away to retrieve Hulk from Avengers Mansion, leaving Shego to deal with the villainous U-Foes alone. She wasn't intimidated by these monstrous freaks, not in the very least, and she was going to prove it by taking them down a peg or ten! After all, she went one-on-one against the Hulk and held her own, which is something that few people can actually claim to have done without getting every bone in their body broken.

"Yo! Freaks of Four! Why don't you try to take on someone who knows how to fight?", Shego shouted at the four villains, instantly getting the attention of the U-Foes.

"What's this? Some young lady trying to be a hero?", Vector chuckled in amusement, taking a few steps towards the pale green-skinned woman.

"The name is Shego. Learn it, fear it, and respect it!", Shego responded, narrowing her eyes at the leader of the U-Foes.

"Why should we be afraid of you? What are you? Some pathetic sidekick to the Avengers?", Vector demanded in an arrogant tone of voice.

"This coming from a guy who is the leader of a lame team of Fantastic Four ripoffs?", Shego mocked, a confident smirk gracing her features.

"You dare insult me by comparing us to those fools?", Vector shouted, soon getting a most unfortunate response from the pale green-skinned woman.

Without warning, Shego launched a bolt of plasma at Vector, which struck the villainous leader of the U-Foes square in the chest, its concussive force sending Vector crashing back a hundred feet. If there was one thing Shego never tolerated, it was pure arrogance like that of which Vector had shown, which was all that was needed to incur her wrath. Vector slowly got back up to his feet, narrowing his yellow eyes at the female mercenary who dared to attack him.

"Get her!", Vector shouted in order.

And with that order, the U-Foes went on to attack Shego, the first being none other than the powerhouse Ironclad. Shego easily dodged the steel-skinned brute's punches, which either hit air or smashed into the concrete at their feet. Using her speed and agility to her advantage, Shego blasted Ironclad in the face with a fiery bolt of emerald plasma, effective in blinding the brute as she then proceeded to knock Ironclad off his feet with a strong legsweep! Ironclad crashed face-first to the concrete, while Shego quickly got back up to her feet to deal with the other members of the U-Foes.

Before Shego could even react, she was lifted off the ground, her waist being encircled by a green vapor-like mist. It was then that Vapor allowed her form to become solid, her hands grasping Shego's face as she leaned in closer, her ghoulish light green eyes staring into Shego's own emerald irises. Shego merely glared defiantly back, not intimidated by Vapor in the least, which seemed only to amuse the female villain even more.

"How about a kiss for Vapor?", Vapor whispered, leaning in with the full intention of locking lips with Shego.

"Sorry, you're not my type!", Shego responded, lashing out with a fiery right hand which clawed at Vapor's face, forcing the villainess to release her grip on Shego.

Now that she was free from Vapor's grasp, Shego awaited for the next attack, her emerald eyes scanning the surroundings. Unknown to Shego, X-Ray was preparing a blindsided attack on Shego, thus allowing him to use his searing touch to bring excruciating pain to the pale green-skinned woman. Leaping out of his hiding place, X-Ray lunged at Shego, only to be sent flying by a powerful spinning kick from the female mercenary. X-Ray crashed back several hundred feet, his impact cracking the glass dome that protected his skull, taking him out of the fight for the time being as Shego approached the fallen villain.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down, ya sci-fi reject!", Shego stated, igniting her hands in emerald plasma once again.

"Forgotten someone, haven't you, my dear?", Vector's voice remarked, causing Shego to quickly turn, discovering the villain less than ten feet away from where she stood.

"Are you here to give up or to feel more pain?", Shego questioned, allowing her hands to blaze with fiery plasma.

"Neither.", Vector answered, raising his right hand towards Shego.

Before she could even comprehend what Vector was doing, Shego was lifted into the air against her own will. Then, just as Vector motioned his hand towards a solid concrete wall, Shego was instantly driven back and through the very concrete wall itself! Again and again, Shego was driven through one concrete wall after another, unable to do anything against Vector's telekinetic powers!

Finally, after Shego was smashed through one last wall, Vector used his telekinetic abilities to lift Shego fifty feet in the air, an amused smile gracing the leader of the U-Foes visage. Shego was in pain, her body aching from the numerous impacts through various concrete walls, amazed that none of her bones were broken from the brutal punishment inflicted upon her body. Despite the aching pain, Shego wasn't going to allow these villains to think she was defeated... not by a long shot!

"Is that all you've got?", Shego challenged with an indomitable tone of voice as she remained suspended fifty feet in the air.

"Impressive. Brave until the very end. You may have been capable of defeating either one of us, but together we're too much for you, my dear.", Vector responded, his voice seeping with arrogance as the other three members of the U-Foes gathered around him.

"Let me down... and you'll see how easily I could take all of you morons down!", Shego snarled, narrowing her eyes at the four villains.

"She has spirit, doesn't she?", Vapor remarked, a sly smile gracing her visage.

"Yes, she does. Such a shame. She could have been a great villainess.", Vector remarked nonchalantly.

Then, from out of nowhere, something massive smashed into the earth, the devastating force of the impact sending Vector, Vapor, Ironclad, and X-Ray soaring through the air. With his telekinetic powers now disrupted, Vector releases his hold on Shego, causing her to fall towards the earth as a brief scream of surprise escaped her throat. However, Shego found herself being caught in a pair of very familiar muscular green arms, causing her to quickly glance up to see the face of her savior, discovering that it was none other than Hulk himself. It was his devastating arrival that freed Shego from Vector's telekinetic grasp, allowing him to ctach her as she fell, thus saving her life from the four monstrous villains.

"You okay, Shego?", Hulk asked gently, setting Shego down on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", Shego answered, setting aside the aching pain that she felt to give Hulk a warm smile.

Satisfied that Shego was okay and unharmed, Hulk turned his attention back to the U-Foes, who were just recovering from Hulk's devastating entrance. Not allowing his enemies the chance to recuperate, Hulk slammed his hands together with immense force, causing a powerful destructive shockwave that sends Vector, Vapor, X-Ray, and Ironclad soaring through the air and smashing into a nearby building. After the shockwaves subsided, Hulk and Shego approached the building, their eyes falling upon the unconscious bodies of the U-Foes.

"Wow! You don't fool around, do you, Hulk?", Shego chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"By the way, thanks for saving me.", Shego added sincerely.

"Hmp! Someone had to save your skin, ya know. Might as well have been me.", Hulk replied with a slight smirk.

"Is that so? Then, you wouldn't mind receiving a token of my affection, would you now, my hero?", Shego asked in a sultry seductive tone of voice, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Hulk's neck.

Hulk looked down at Shego, finding himself getting lost in her beautiful emerald green eyes, unable to look away even for a second as he continued to stare deeply into them. There was just something about Shego, her beauty and personality that appealed to him on so many levels, that was capable of calming the hurt and rage that was within himself. Unconsciously, Hulk allowed a smile to slowly form on his features, seemingly unaware of that fact that his forehead was now resting against Shego's own. It was only when a certain female brunette finally appeared on the scene and announced her presence, did Hulk finally snap out of his daze.

"Ahem... I hate to break up such a cute and romantic moment, but I think that we should call S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them to pick up the bad guys, don't you agree?", Wasp asked, giggling in amusement as Hulk and Shego quickly seperated from one another.

"Yeah, good idea.", Shego replied, an awkward smile appearing on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**The U-Foes (Vector, Vapor, X-Ray, and Ironclad) are some very interesting Hulk villains, and it is that reason why I decided to include them in this short story. It was certainly worth it just so that I could write the confrontation between Shego and the U-Foes. It also allowed me to show how capable a fighter Shego is, even against more than one enemy. Not much Hulk & Shego interaction, but I'll make up for in later stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sweet Treat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Kitchen**

Shego approached the fridge, hoping to find something that could satisfy her craving for something sweet, reaching her hand out and opening the door so that she could investigate further. Her emerald green eyes scanned everywhere inside the refrigerator, making sure that no shelf or drawer was left unchecked in her search for a tasty treat. It was then that she spotted a candy bar, one that was made of Swiss chocolate with a peanut butter filling that was just what she needed to satisfy her sweet tooth.

"Now that's more like it.", Shego whispered to herself, a smile forming on her features as her eyes looked upon the tasty treat.

Grabbing the candy bar, Shego proceeded to close the door to the refrigerator, a purr of pleasure escaping her throat as she anticipated eating the candy bar. After all, having a delicious treat like this once in a while wouldn't hurt her figure, considering her plasma power-based abilities and healing factor required her to consume a bit more than the average female would daily. Just when Shego was about to tear open the wrapper on the candy bar, Hulk entered the kitchen as he usually did, seemingly unaware of Shego's presence as he approached the refrigerator. Shego watched as Hulk opened the door, her mind wondering what he could be looking for as he searched through the shelves and drawers within.

"What are you looking for, Hulk?", Shego asked, an amused smile gracing her features as she watched the Green Goliath raid through the refrigerator.

"My last candy bar! I put it in here, but I can't find it!", Hulk replied, anger seeping into his voice as he started to become increasingly frustrated.

It was upon hearing this that Shego allowed a sly smile to form on her features as a very interesting plan began to develop in her mind. She had Hulk's treasured snack in her possession, meaning that she could use it to her advantage, if only so that she could provide herself with some amusement that would also be very appealing to her in more ways than one. Shego was about to have some fun with the Green Goliath!

"Do you mean this candy bar?", Shego questioned, holding up the item in her right hand, watching as Hulk slowly turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, that's mine!", Hulk growled in a low threatening voice, narrowing his eyes at Shego before slowly approaching her.

"Oh, really? I don't see your name on it.", Shego teased, a playful smile forming on her visage.

"Hand it over, Shego!", Hulk ordered, clenching his hands into fists.

"And why should I do that?", Shego asked, her voice mischievous and playful.

"Because it's mine! That's why!", Hulk snarled in answer, his patience wearing thin.

"Let me think about it. Hmm... nope. It's mine now, Hulk.", Shego stated, her mischievous smile remaining on her features.

"Fine! Then I'll take it from you!", Hulk shouted before stalking towards the pale green-skinned woman.

"Oh, yeah? Then maybe I'll just disintegrate it? I mean, if I can't have it, then why should I let you have it?", Shego retorted, igniting her left hand in fiery emerald plasma as she held the candy bar in her right hand.

"No! Don't!", Hulk exclaimed, his eyes widening as they focused on Shego.

Shego could only smile in amusement, because not only was her plan working perfectly, but she was also enjoying herself in teasing Hulk by threatening to scorch his sweet snack. The fact that the expression on the Green Goliath's face was cute was just an added bonus. She had the Hulk at her mercy, and while it was fun teasing him, it was now time for her to go in for the kill!

"Very well, Hulk. I'll give you back your candy bar.", Shego responded calmly, extinguishing the plasma that encased her left hand.

"Good.", Hulk replied, reaching towards the sweet snack only to have Shego smack his massive right hand away.

"Not so fast, Hulk. I'll give you back your candy bar on one condition.", Shego informed, a positively devilish grin briefly appearing on her features.

"I knew there was going to be a catch.", Hulk grumbled, releasing a low sigh of exasperation.

"Hey! You can't get something for nothing, Hulk.", Shego reasoned nonchalantly.

"What do you want, Shego?", Hulk asked, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Well, since you've asked, I might as well tell you. You see, I only want one thing from you, Hulk.", Shego stated, her voice mischievous and playful, yet somewhat seductive.

"And that is?", Hulk asked, raising a questioning eyebrow as he looked upon the female mercenary.

"A kiss from you, of course.", Shego answered in a sultry tone of voice.

"What?", Hulk exclaimed, his eyes widening upon hearing her request.

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me, Hulk.", Shego stated once again, resting her hands on her hips.

"No!", Hulk replied stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it, Hulk.", Shego remarked indifferently, managing to keep the amusement that she felt bottled up within as she reignited her left hand in fiery plasma.

"Shego, wait!", Hulk nearly shouted, causing the former villainess to smile slyly as she focused her emerald eyes on the Jade Giant.

"Yes, Hulk?", Shego asked, raising a mischievous eyebrow as a smirk graced her features.

Hulk closed his eyes, clenching his hands tightly into fists briefly, knowing that there was no other solution to the situation as he allowed a low growl to escape his throat. Hulk realized that he was going to swallow his pride if he was going to have any hope of possessing his tasty treat again, which meant that he was going to have to consider Shego's offer of a kiss in exchange for the return of his delicious candy. Once coming to a decision, Hulk opened his eyes and released a short yet heavy sigh, knowing that he was going to have to accept Shego's request.

It wasn't the worst request, far from it actually, but it just enraged him on some level that Shego could do what nobody else would even dare attempt. Still, he had to give her credit, and besides, there was a small part of him that actually wanted to kiss Shego. She's beautiful, intelligent, defiant, and resourcful, which are just some of the traits that Hulk found so appealing about her, even if he would never admit to anyone.

"I... I'll do it.", Hulk answered, narrowing his green eyes at the smiling female mercenary.

"I knew you'd see it my way.", Shego chuckled seductively, extinguishing the fiery plasma on her left hand once again.

"One of these days, Shego... I'm gonna SMASH you!", Hulk snarled in a threatening tone of voice.

"I look forward to it, Hulk.", Shego responded, giving the Green Goliath a sly wink.

"Hmp!", Hulk snorted, finding himself somewhat amused by Shego's remark.

"Well? I'm waiting.", Shego informed in a sultry voice.

Hulk released a low sigh before stepping towards Shego, stopping once there was only a diminutive gap of space left between them, his green irises staring down into Shego's own emerald eyes. Leaning his head down until his forehead rested against her own, Hulk slowly proceeded to capture Shego's lips with his own in a gentle yet affectionate kiss, seemingly unaware of his heartbeat increasing ever so slight or the sound of Shego letting out a low purr of pleasure as she deepened the kiss. Hulk and Shego were so immersed in their kiss that neither of them seemed to notice or care about the sound of approaching footsteps, which would signal the arrival of a certain cheerful brunette who just happened to be a hopeless romantic.

"Sheena? I was wondering if... Whoa!", Janet said as she entered the kitchen before becoming silent, her violet blue eyes settling on the scene involving the two emerald beings.

"Janet... it's... it's not what it looks like!", Hulk exclaimed as he broke the kiss, much to Shego's disappointment, as he looked to his fellow female teammate.

"Oh, you mean you weren't kissing Sheena?", Janet giggled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm serious! I... we... she... it's not what you think!", Hulk stuttered nervously, completely flustered by the whole situation.

"Then why are your hands on her waist?", Janet questioned, causing Hulk to look down to realize that his massive hands were indeed grasping Shego's waist.

"Uh... Hulk can explain.", Hulk said with an awkward smile.

"Sure you can.", Janet repiled with a chuckle.

"It's okay, Hulk. You see, Janet, we were just having a little fun, weren't we?", Shego remarked, giving Janet a conspiratorial wink as she reached up to rest her right hand over Hulk's heart as she rested her hand against his vast chest as she held the candy bar in her left hand.

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.", Janet replied, winking back at Shego before exiting the kitchen.

It was when Janet left that Hulk removed his hands from Shego's waist, his green eyes glaring down at the beautiful female mercenary. If it wasn't bad enough that Shego threatened to vaporize his treat unless he kissed her, but now Hulk was going to have to deal with more teasing from Janet, who would more than likely tell the other female heroes of this moment. Shego was the cause of all of this, and despite the urge to smash her, Hulk knew that he never could harm her. Still, she wasn't about to escape his anger that easily, for he could at least chew her out a little.

"Great! Now look what you've done, Shego!", Hulk growled angrily, releasing his grip on her waist as he stepped a few feet away from her.

"Me? You kissed me, remember?", Shego reminded with a playful smile.

"Besides, you've got your treat and kiss from me. I don't know about you, but I think that sounds like a win-win situation to me, Hulk.", Shego added, placing the candy bar in Hulk's right hand.

Hulk looked at the candy bar for a brief moment before looking at Shego, their emerald green eyes connecting at the exact moment. In this silence shared between them, one could sense a connection that Hulk and Shego shared with one another, one that was of friendship with the potential to be something greater if given enough time. Breaking the silence with a light chuckle, Hulk nervously scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, adverting his gaze away from Shego's briefly.

"Shego?", Hulk asked, meeting her gaze once again.

"Yes, Hulk.", Shego answered, a warm smile gracing her beautiful visage.

"Wanna split the candy bar?", Hulk offered.

"Sure. I'd love to.", Shego responded with a light chuckle, smiling affectionately at the towering Green Goliath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Humor and romance go together like kisses & candy... or at least that's what I think. Hulk wants candy, Shego wants Hulk, and Janet getting involved is just a bonus in the whole scenario. I've enjoyed writing this one, however, the next couple will be a little more darker in terms of drama. Still, it'll be very interesting stories, that much I can promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Rage, Understanding, and Affection<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Living Room**

The Hulk was not in a good mood. In fact, on this particular day he was even more aggressive than usual, even to the point that he actually attacked and brutally beatened Thor into an unconscious state! If it wasn't for the intervention of both Shego and Wasp, it would have been safe to assume that Hulk would have beaten Thor until he was near death's cold embrace. Nobody understood why the Green Goliath was in such a aggressive mood or what set him off, but it certainly made everyone leave him alone.

However, there was one such individual who wanted to confront Hulk, despite the numerous warnings that she received from her other teammates, and that one brave being was none other than Shego. She genuinely felt concerned for the Hulk, her mind wondering what could have caused the Green Goliath to enter such a enraged mood. It was because of her concern for him that she decided to go and confront the Hulk, with Janet following close behind just in case if Hulk would go berserk.

It was when both Shego and Janet made their way to the entrance to the living room that they stopped, their eyes looking in and discovering that Hulk was now watching television in complete silence. Try as she might, Janet couldn't seem to deter Shego from her decision, regardless of how hard she tried. Still, if she couldn't change Shego's mind, then the least she could do is be there in case something unsavory happens. After all, one never could tell what might set the Hulk off, and on days like this it was best to be cautious.

"Sheena, are you sure you want to do this?", Janet asked, her violet blue eyes locking on to Shego's own emerald green irises.

"Yes, Janet. I'm sure.", Shego answered firmly.

"You do realize that you're going to confront Hulk, who's more grumpy than he normally is, right?", Janet asked, hoping that she could convince her friend to rethink her decision.

"Yeah, I know.", Shego replied nonchalantly.

"Sheena, are you sure that you don't wanna just forget about this? I mean, would it be so bad to leave Hulk alone, especially in the mood that he's in?", Janet questioned, a hint of concern entering her voice.

"No, Janet. Something is bothering Hulk, and you know as well as I do, that I want to know what's bothering him. Besides, nobody else is willing to confront him, so I might as well find out myself. By the way, why are you trying so hard to convince me not to go in there and talk to Hulk? Why are you so worried, anyways? Why shouldn't I go talk to Hulk?", Shego demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at the brunette that stood before her.

"Sheena, I know that you care about Hulk, but I just think that you should really reconsider confronting him at this time. I mean, I know that you're not afraid of him, but if Hulk really wanted to hurt you... he could do it without realizing it. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm concerned for your well being.", Janet answered, her tone sincere and gentle as always.

"Thanks for your concern, Janet, but I'm not changing my mind. Besides, just because Hulk is angrier than usual, doesn't mean that he'll actually hurt me.", Shego responded calmly, her mind confident in knowing that Hulk would never attack her.

"Yeah, but... how can you be so sure?", Janet asked, her voice still filled with concern for her friend.

"I know because I trust Hulk, Janet.", Shego answered sincerely, adverting her gaze to the Green Goliath who was seated on the couch.

"Well, they say that love can conquer all.", Janet muttered in a voice just short of a whisper.

"Did you say something?", Shego asked, raising a questioning yet curious eyebrow.

"What? Me? No! I didn't say anything! Nope! Nothing! Not a word!", Janet lied with a nervous smile.

Shego stared at Janet for a few seconds, briefly wondering what thoughts were going through the cheerful brunette's mind before dismissing it from her own mind, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she released a light sigh. Then, without further conversation, Shego proceeded to enter the living room to confront Hulk, leaving Janet to stand alone at the entrance. Shego silently approached the couch, not even bothering to announce her presence to the Hulk as she took a seat beside him.

She couldn't help but notice the bitter angry expression on the Hulk's face nor the intense rage that gleamed in his emerald green eyes. Shego could only wonder what enraged the Jade Giant, but regardless of what caused this mood of pure anger, she wanted to talk to him and try to comfort him in any way that she could. However, that wasn't going to be easy, because Hulk wasn't one that would indulge himself in conversation, preferring to speak with his fists instead.

It could be said that approaching or confronting Hulk when is such a mood is suicidal, but that wasn't going to stop Shego from trying to talk to him. If there was anyone one the planet who could reach out to him, it would have to be her. She understood what it is like to be an outcast and to be treated as a freak, not to mention she wasn't no stranger to the emotion that is anger or rage, because like the Hulk, Shego has quite a short and often violent temper herself. If anyone could understand, it would have to be none other than Shego.

"Hulk? Can we talk?", Shego asked gently, turning her head so that she could see his expression.

"Leave me alone.", Hulk growled in a low threatening tone, not even bothering to glance at the female that was seated beside him.

"Come on, Hulk. I may not know what ticked you off, but I do understand what it's like to be angry.", Shego replied, trying to reason with the Gamma Goliath.

It was that one innocent remark that set Hulk off, causing him to rise off the couch and glare down at Shego, his face a mask of pure rage as he clenched his teeth in a savage snarl. Shego never seen the Green Goliath this angry before, and considering how many times she'd seen him lose his temper, that was really saying something. Still, she wasn't about to be intimidated by anyone or anything, least of the Hulk, despite knowing for a fact that if he wanted to crush her, he could do it without any real effort.

"You don't know nothing, Shego!", Hulk roared, narrowing his emerald eyes at the pale green-skinned mercenary who was still seated on the couch.

"Yes, I do know. Trust me, Hulk, I know all about rage.", Shego insisted calmly, rising up from her seat on the couch to stand directly in front of the Jade Giant.

"Don't you tell me about rage, Shego, because you don't know nothing of who I am and what I've been through! You've never been treated like a monster! You've never been hunted for years! You don't know anything!", Hulk roared, his voice cruel and cold with an intense rage, the sheer volume and savagery of his tone causing Shego to take a few steps back.

"You don't think I know what it's like to be treated as a freak? You think I don't know what it's like to be considered as nothing but a monster? Well, I do know how that feels, Hulk!", Shego shouted, glaring defiantly at the towering Green Goliath as her emerald eyes locked on to his own.

"Ever since I got my powers, people have been afraid of me, just because I was different! They judged me by my appearance and my powers... without really knowing who I truly am! I know what it's like to be hunted... like a villain, a freak, and a monster.", Shego exclaimed, igniting her hands briefly in fiery green plasma as she remembered all the sorrow and pain of her past, somehow managing to keep the tears she felt wanting to be released contained.

"I thought that if anyone could understand me... it would be you, Hulk.", Shego confessed, looking directly into the face of the Jade Giant.

Hulk could only stare at Shego, the rage draining from his features as his face softened, his emerald green eyes locking on to Shego's own emerald irises. He never expected anyone to know or even remotely understand what he had experienced throughout his life, a life that was filled with nothing but fighting and running. Could it be that Shego truly understands him on a level than nobody else was even capable of? Could it be that he misjudged her by not knowing her own past?

"But I guess I was wrong.", Shego added, adverting her gaze away from his own before walking away.

"Sheena? Where are you going?", Janet asked as her pale green-skinned friend walked past her.

"I'm going to get my coat.", Shego answered, not even glancing back at the female brunette.

"You're going out? You can't be serious! Not in the middle of a thunderstorm!", Janet exclaimed, concern seeping into her voice.

"I don't care.", Shego responded in a tone devoid of emotion, continuing to walk up the stairs in order to retrieve her coat from her room.

Janet watched as her friend continued up the stairs until she was out of sight. Then, as she turned, Janet proceeded to march right back in to the living room, determined to confront the Hulk. She was going to have a little talk with the Green Goliath, one which involved a certain pale green-skinned beauty. When Janet reached the entrance to the living room, she instantly took notice that Hulk was standing exactly in the same place, but the expression on his face was not of anger... it was of guilt and sorrow.

She watched as Hulk clutched his skull with his massive hands, letting out a savage growl of frustration and rage. It was because of his conflicting emotions regarding Shego that had caused his anger ever since he awoke from his slumber this morning, his mind full of self doubt and self loathing, which only heightened his rage. And now, thanks to his careless actions and his rage, Hulk had managed to hurt the feelings of the one and possibly only person who could actually relate to him.

Releasing his hands from his skull, Hulk opened his eyes to see none other than Janet Van Dyne standing directly in front of him. She was glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest as she narrowed her violet blue eyes, which was more than enough of a hint that she wasn't happy. Normally, Janet was a very carefree and cheerful young woman, but if something or someone were to upset her, she would let everyone know that she was more than capable of kicking butt and taking names!

"How could you yell at her like that, Hulk?", Janet scolded, not backing down an inch as she continued to glare up at the Green Goliath.

"I... I didn't mean to hurt her.", Hulk responded uneasily, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, you've just managed to hurt Sheena's feelings! She only wanted to talk to you because she cares about you, Hulk! Don't you realize that you mean the world to her?", Janet nearly shouted, poking Hulk in the chest with the index finger of her right hand.

"What should I do?", Hulk asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Why should I help you? I thought you didn't care about Sheena?", Janet questioned, resting her hands on her hips.

"I do care about her! It's... complicated.", Hulk exclaimed with a roar, calming himself once Janet began looking curiously at him, as if sensing something that the Green Goliath was hiding.

"Then go to her, Hulk. Tell her that you're sorry. I can't tell you anything else, because the rest is up to you.", Janet stated after a brief silence, her expression and attitude returning to its normal cheerful appearance.

Once coming to a decision, Hulk walked out of the living room, leaving a smiling and completely satisfied Janet Van Dyne to herself. The cheerful brunette had to admit that despite his anger issues and bad temper, Hulk really had a very pure and caring heart, even though he only brought it out once in a while when regarding certain individuals. It made Janet feel good knowing that she could help mend the emotional bond between Hulk and Shego, because she knew that if given enough time, they would eventually discover something greater than friendship between them. It was now just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairs, with her coat now covering her, Shego began marching towards the doors of the mansion. She was upset, but not just angry, for she also felt the familiar pain that she felt whenever she recalled all the hardships she went through in her life ever since gaining her fiery emerald green plasma based powers and unique pale green skin. It hurt her more than anything to think of all those who hated her, treated her as nothing but a freak or a monster, and the pain that she felt when all of those closest to her betrayed her out of fear.<p>

All the way through high school to college and beyond, she was considered as nothing but a mutant freak of nature, despite the fact that she was not born with the abilities that she was given. She never wanted to have powers, she didn't want to join her brothers' Team Go, and she sure as hell didn't enjoy working for Dr. Drakken! All she wanted was a normal life... a life with friends and people around her that cared about her. However, it would seem that fate had dealt her a cruel hand, which is why she decided that she was better off alone.

She found herself so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even bother looking in the direction of the doors, going by her instincts alone in order to find them, unaware of the being that stood directly in her path. It was only when she smacked into the solid form of bone and muscle that Shego took notice, her emerald eyes looking upon none other than the Hulk, who stood directly in front of the doors with his arms crossed over his chest, blocking her path that would lead her outside the mansion. As she looked up into the face of the Jade Giant, she couldn't help but notice the determination on his features, but what really caught her attention was the gleam in his green irises, which for some reason made her forget all the sadness & frustration that she suffered from her past as a calming aura soothed her.

"Where do you think you're going?", Hulk demanded, slightly raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I... I'm going out.", Shego responded firmly, not showing the slightest hint of intimidation.

"You're not going anywhere.", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes at the pale green-skinned female that stood before him.

"Get out of my way, Hulk.", Shego ordered, her patience wearing thin.

"No.", Hulk replied stubbornly, refusing to move.

"Fine! Then I'll make you!", Shego shouted, igniting her hands in fiery plasma.

Shego lunged at Hulk, intending to strike him square in the jaw with her left fist, only to have it caught by Hulk's right hand. Not willing to admit defeat, Shego begins bashing her free right plasma encased fist against Hulk's chest, which had seemingly little affect other than annoying the Jade Giant as he quickly grasped her right fist with his left hand. When Shego looked up to see the Hulk's expression, she seen no rage or hatred on his features nor in his eyes, but a look of understanding... and something else.

Then, without warning, Hulk's arms gently wrapped around Shego's form as he lifted her off the floor, embracing her affectionately in his arms. She never expected it, yet it was happening at this very moment, and despite her body briefly stiffening from the unexpected contact and the slight uncertainty that temporarily entered her mind, she could feel an amorous warmth entering her heart as she relaxed into the embrace. Slowly, Shego wrapped her arms around Hulk's neck before proceeding to rest her pale green cheek against Hulk's, her right hand running through his dark hair as a light smile appeared on her visage.

"Hulk sorry.", Hulk apologized in a voice just short of a whisper.

"I understand. Apology accepted.", Shego replied calmly, enjoying the closeness that she shared with her beloved Green Goliath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I've always found it interesting how complex Hulk's personality is, which is what made this story a real treat to write. He's unique among the heroes, not only for his multiple personas, but his emotions that can either be very destructive or helpful depending on the situation. We'll go deeper into Hulk's troubled mind in the next story, which is one that you readers should not miss out on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Fear of Oneself<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**Hulk's Room**

**1:48 AM**

The door slowly opened as a familiar female figure stood at the entrance, her emerald green eyes locking onto the sleeping form of the Hulk, who continued to rest peacefully in his massive bed. Silently as possible, Shego closed the door to Hulk's room shut as she entered, resuming to walk over to Hulk's bedside as she looked down upon the sleeping form of the Green Goliath. She couldn't help but smile in amusement, for it was rare to see Hulk in such a peaceful state, and despite herself, she thought that he looked cute.

For the strangest reason, Shego couldn't sleep in her own room, because she felt as if it were uncomfortable to her now. It was for that reason that she kept sneaking into Hulk's room every night, finding herself comforted by his presence, which never ceased to confuse her already conflicted mind and emotions regarding the Gamma Goliath. What was it about him that made her feel this way? Could it be possible that she was falling for him?

_No. I can't allow myself to fall for him. I mean, yeah, I've become very fond of him, but I've got to keep my head in the game! If this all pays off, then the world will be mine. And once I have the world in the palm of my hand, I'll just have to hope that Hulk will forgive me. Shego assured herself, despite the fact that she wasn't quite believing her own reasoning._

_Could you really do that to him? Could you really use Hulk in such a way? He's the first person that you've ever cared about, the first person who accepts you for who you are, and you're willing to use and betray him in order to rule the planet? Could you live with yourself if you were to hurt him in such a way? A voice whispered in the back of Shego's mind._

She pushed those troubling thoughts aside, but not without some difficulty. She never felt this way about anyone or anything, and even though she would never admit it, it scared her to some degree. In her time spent with him, Shego began to care a lot about the Hulk, but not just as a close friend or companion, for she could feel an even stronger bond growing between her and the Jade Giant. It was this bond and her growing feelings for him that made her feel guilty regarding her original intentions to seduce Hulk in an attempt at gain the ultimate villainous recognition and planetary conquest.

Closing her eyes briefly, Shego let out a silent sigh in an attempt to clear her mind of these troubling thoughts and emotions. She opened her eyes to focus on Hulk's sleeping form again, his very visage causing an affectionate smile to grace her features, her left hand reaching down and brushing a few strands of his dark hair from his face. Then, without the slightest hint of hesitation, Shego momentarily lifted the blanket off of Hulk's body as she gently crawled into his bed, resting her green pajama covered body atop Hulk's form before covering themselves with the blanket sheet once again.

Shego allowed herself to get comfortable, resting her head on Hulk's vast chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart as she soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Unknown to Shego, Hulk's peaceful state of sleep was merely a cloak to the actual turmoil that was now taking place within his mind... within the nightmare that he was now experiencing! It was a nightmare that caused Hulk an emotion that he rarely felt... fear! However, it was not fear of anyone or anything... but fear of himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hulk's Nightmare<strong>_

_Hulk was surrounded by darkness, but he wasn't frightened, nor was he intimidated. Instead, all that he felt was a powerful rage, causing him to release a savage growl as his green eyes scanned the darkness that surrounded him, daring anything or anyone to challenge him to a fight! However, Hulk was not prepared to confront the being that lurked in the darkness, for it was a being that he never expected to face ever again._

_"Always so angry, aren't we, Hulk?", A familiar voice remarked mockingly. _

_"Say that to my face... so I can tear yours off!", Hulk roared, clenching his massive hands into fists._

_"It would seem that you are as violent and savage as ever... or perhaps even more so than ever before. But then again... you always were a uncontrollable monster.", The voice responded, taunting the Hulk as his rage increased, while his patience began to wear thin. _

_"Shut up and come out where I can see you... so I can smash your skull in!", Hulk snarled, narrowing his eyes dangerously as his muscles began to tense up, preparing for the conflict that was sure to come._

_"Very well, Hulk. If that is your wish, then so be it.", The voice answered, accepting the Hulk's challenge._

_Out of the darkness, the imposing being revealed himself, the mere sight of him causing the Hulk to narrow his emerald green eyes as he unleashed a low growl of pure rage and hatred. With the exception of his bare upper body, the monstrous brute was wearing a pair of royal blue pants and combat boots, while a necklace made up of skulls and jewels hung from his thick green neck. If one were to look upon the monstrous brute, it would appear that he was an exact look-a-like of the Hulk, with the exception that he was older, his hair was long and white, and he supported a long white beard that was equal in length to Odin's own._

_However, this being was not the Hulk, at least not the Hulk from this very reality or dimension, but he has forever been known by the name of the Maestro. This was the Hulk from another reality, one in which the world was devastated by a nuclear war of epic proportions, and those heroes and villains that did survive were killed by none other than the Maestro himself. Unlike the Hulk, the Maestro was as insane as he was brutally cold and malevolent, feeling no guilt in killing anyone or anything that dared to get in his way. If there was any being that the Hulk despised more than any other, even more than Banner, it would have to be the Maestro._

_It was true that Hulk was violent and short-tempered, but it was also an undisputed fact that the Green Goliath never killed or harmed anyone who was innocent, and those that he did kill usually were beings that either intended to harm countless innocents or tried to kill him. Maestro, on the other hand, was murderous and sadistic to a fault, taking a sick and twisted pleasure out of killing anyone or anything that was unfortunate enough to incur his wrath. There was so many aspects of the Maestro that reminded both Hulk & Bruce of their violent and abusive father, Brian Banner, who was responsible for killing Bruce's mother, Rebecca Banner. It was no wonder why both Hulk & Bruce despised the Maestro more than most of the beings that they came into contact with throughout the years._

_"Maestro!", Hulk snarled between clenched teeth. _

_"I'm surprised that you remember me, but then again, it's hard to forget someone that you killed.", Maestro remarked darkly, an evil smile gracing his features as his sinister green eyes locked on to the Hulk's own emerald irises. _

_"You killed countless thousands of people... heroes and villains... men, women, and children! I wasn't going to allow you to live! Yes, I killed you, but in my opinion, a monster like you deserves a fate worse than death!", Hulk roared, his voice a mixture of rage and utter hatred for the evil Maestro._

_"You're one to talk, Hulk. Have you've not realized that you're the real monster? The truth is... you're more of a monster than me!", Maestro taunted, crossing his arms over his chest as a smug smile formed on his visage. _

_"No! I'm not like you! I'm not a monster!", Hulk proclaimed, glaring defiantly at the monstrous being standing less than twenty feet away from where he stood. _

_"Still believeing that you're a monster who is a hero, even though you know as well as I do that you are a breaker of worlds. They can't even begin to comprehend how powerful you truly are! But you already know, don't you? You're a destroyer... An unstoppable titan of death and destruction... A killer of heroes, villains, and gods... You are the World-Breaker!", Maestro yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_"Shut up!", Hulk snarled, grasping his own skull as his anger continued to rise to dangerous levels. _

_"You can't deny who you are! Everyone you know, everyone you care about, everyone that you've ever loved... Your friends, your family, your teammates... You'll kill them all, Hulk. You will kill them all!", Maestro shouted before bursting forth in maniacal laughter. _

_"Shut up!", Hulk roared, lunging at the Maestro._

_Hulk tackles the Maestro to the ground, the impact of their collision capable of shattering a dozen city blocks. Trading powerful blows back and forth, Hulk and Maestro continued their battle of dominance, neither willing to submit to the other as they unleashed their fury upon one another. Finally, Hulk managed to get the advantage by breaking Maestro's left arm, causing the evil incarnation of the Hulk from another universe to roar in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Hulk began to viciously batter the Maestro, his fists smashing the monstrous green titan down, each blow more devastating than the last as green blood soon spilled from the Maestro's wounds._

_Hulk did not relent, his mind consumed with rage as his massive fists continued to smash against the Maestro's muscular form, breaking bones and drawing more blood from the sinister tyrant. It was only when Hulk's fists became covered by the Maestro's green blood, which slowly dripped down to his fingers and onto the ground at his feet did he stop his violent assault, his jade eyes never leaving the beaten body of the Maestro. However, instead of hearing the sounds of pain, the Hulk listened as the Maestro once again began laughing in a maniacal manner as the sinister tyrant slowly got up and rested himself on his knees. _

_Hulk could only watch in a mixture of outrage and disgust, wanting nothing more than to silence the evil laughter coming from the Maestro, even if it meant beating the green titan to death. With a savage growl, Hulk reached out and grasped Maestro by the neck, his right hand tightly squeezing the throat of his hated enemy. It was at that moment that Hulk and Maestro came face-to-face, their eyes locking as they glared their hatred and defiance of one another, each possessing a gaze that was more savage than any beast and colder than the coldest winter snow._

_"What are you laughing about?", Hulk demanded, tightening his grip around the Maestro's throat. _

_"You can't save them, Hulk. Try as you might, you won't be able to protect them from your wrath! Sooner or later, you'll unleash yourself as never before, and you'll kill all of them!", Maestro responded with an evil smirk, spitting blood directly in the Hulk's face, his boisterous laughter infuriating Hulk even more._

_With a thunderous roar, Hulk throws Maestro aside, deciding that the malevolent tyrant was no longer a threat to himself. Hulk turned his back on the downed Maestro, trying to ignore the taunting laughter that still escaped the villainous monster's throat. Then, just as Hulk was about to resume his intentional desire to beat the Maestro to death, he turned to discover that the Maestro had vanished from thin air. However, the Maestro's voice continued to echo through the darkness that surrounded him, taunting and mocking the Hulk like some sinister spiritual phantom._

_"Their blood will be on your hands, Hulk!", Maestro's voice echoed all around the surrounding darkness. _

_Hulk then looked at his hands, discovering that they were covered and dripping with crimson blood, his eyes widening in horror as the wet red liquid slowly fell in small droplets from his hands and onto the floor. However, the blood on his hands paled in comparison to what Hulk soon discovered, his heartbeat increasing as his eyes looked upon the horror that surrounded him. All around him lay the motionless forms of the heroes and people that Hulk known... all of his friends and allies... everyone that he cared about and respected on one level or another... all of them dead!_

_The Avengers: Captain America/Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Wasp/Janet Van Dyne, Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket/Hank Pym, Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Vision, Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Black Panther/T'Challa... _

_The X-Men: Professor X/Charles Xavier, Storm/Ororo Munroe, Cyclops/Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Beast/Hank McCoy, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Angel/Warren Worthington III, Iceman/Bobby Drake, Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff, Jubilee, Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde, Colossus/Piotr Rasputin, Rogue/Anna Marie, Gambit/Remy LeBeau, Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett... _

_The Fantastic Four: Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sue Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Ben Grimm/Thing..._

_The Defenders: Dr. Strange, Valkyrie, Namor, The Silver Surfer, Nighthawk, Hellcat/Patricia Walker..._

_Friends & Family: She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters, Rick Jones, Marlo Chandler, Doc Samson, Monica Rappaccini, Kate Waynesboro, Hercules, Amadeus Cho, The Sentry/Robert Reynolds, Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Namora, Thundra..._

_These and many more lay motionless all around the Hulk, their very blood now dripping from his hands, the very hands that had claimed all of their lives. The final horrific blow to the Hulk's heart came when he looked down at his feet, revealing the limp and motionless form of Shego, the mere sight of her dead body causing tears to stream down Hulk's face. Kneeling down, Hulk gently scooped up Shego's cold and motionless body in his arms, holding her close to him in an affectionate, yet sorrowful embrace. _

_A painful cry of anguish escaped Hulk's throat as he rested his forehead against Shego's own, allowing the tears to finally fall from his emerald irises, seemingly unaware of the fact that his body began releasing immense amounts of energy. All the rage, sorrow, and grief that the Hulk had suppressed for years was now finally being unleashed, creating powerful shockwaves that could create massive violent tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, and earthquakes all around the world. Shego, the woman he was becoming increasingly fond of... the woman that he secretly loved... was dead. It was a blow that not even the Hulk could withstand... a blow that finally unleashed... THE WORLD-BREAKER!_

_"Shego...", Hulk whispered, feeling his heart shatter into a billion pieces within his chest._

_"NOOOOOOOO!", Hulk roared to the heavens, unleashing his power like never before, annihilating everything in existence in a brilliant Big Bang Gamma Explosion!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hulk's Room<strong>

**2:27 AM**

Hulk shot up from his bed, roaring in a mixture of rage and fear, his actions quickly startling Shego from her peaceful slumber as she was tossed off Hulk's body and nearly out of the bed. She watched in both bewilderment and concern as Hulk stumbled out of bed, smashing against the side of the wall as he continued to roar with primal fury. It was only when Shego called out to him did Hulk stop his rampage, his green eyes locking on to her own emerald irises.

"Hulk? What's wrong?", Shego asked, concern evident in her voice as she got out of the bed.

"Shego... I...", Hulk spoke in a low voice before becoming silent.

Hulk averted his gaze away from Shego's own, his eyes soon looking upon his massive hands as he raised his arms to examine them more closely, causing flashbacks of his nightmare to resurface once again. As Hulk continued to stare at his hands, the expression on his face and the look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Shego, who continued to watch the Green Goliath, a great concern for him entering her heart. She recognized the look in his eyes, for it was an emotion that she never expected to see the Hulk express in a million years, an overpowering emotion known as fear.

However, Shego could tell that it was not a fear of her, nor of anyone or anything else that was reflected in Hulk's eyes. No, it was completely different, unlike any fear that she had ever seen in another being, but one that she herself had experienced in her life. The fear that was reflected in the Hulk's emerald green eyes, the fear that seemed to have paralyzed him where he stood, staring at his massive hands, was an unconquerable fear of himself.

"Hulk?", Shego asked in a gentle voice, causing the Green Goliath to meet her gaze once again.

Shego slowly proceeds to approach, her eyes never leaving Hulk's own as she ventured closer without the slightiest hint of hesitation or fear, knowing that she was the only one capable of comforting him. Finally, she came to a stop directly in front of Hulk, but before she could do or say anything to comfort him, Hulk averted his eyes from her own before proceeding to rush out of the room. Shego followed quickly in pursuit, but she was unable to catch Hulk in time as he leaped through the very ceiling of the mansion itself.

"Sheena! What's going on?", Janet asked as she rushed out of her own room.

"I don't know, Janet. Hulk just woke up and went berserk! The look in his eyes... it was as if he was... scared.", Shego responded before becoming silent.

"Are you sure about that, Sheena? I mean, Hulk isn't afraid of anything or anyone, at least not as far as I know.", Janet replied, becoming thoughtful for a brief moment.

Then, without saying a word, Shego quickly turns away from Janet, proceeding to march towards her room. She knew what she had to do, because if anyone could understand what was going through Hulk's mind, it would have to be her. Still, she knew that she would least need Janet's help in locating the Green Goliath, for she knew all too well of how much ground Hulk could cover in just a few leaps. For all she knew, Hulk could be in Canada by now, which meant that she might have to borrow the Avengers Quinjet for this particular mission.

"Sheena, what are you doing?", Janet questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm going after Hulk. I need you to go to Hank's lab, get on that computer, and tell me where I can find and bring back our Green Goliath.", Shego answered, her tone brooking no arguement from the female brunette.

"Got it, Sheena!", Janet responded, shrinking down in size and flying off towards the lab.

Shego entered her room, closing her door before quickly undressing out of her green pajama shirt and pants, getting herself dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt. Once she was done changing into her causual clothing, Shego marched out of her room and down the stairs, determined to search and find the Hulk, even if it took her all night. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Shego was stopped in her tracks by Janet, who quickly returned to her normal human size.

"Did you find him, Janet?", Shego asked, looking directly into the brunette's violet-blue eyes.

"Yeah. He's in Central Park.", Janet answered, releasing a light sigh of relief.

"Then I'm going to Central Park.", Shego stated, continuing to quickly walk onward towards the doors.

"What should I tell the others?", Janet asked, trying to keep up with her friend and fellow female teammate.

"What do you usually tell them?", Shego questioned, not even bothering to glance at the brunette walking beside her.

"Uh... I don't know. The truth?", Janet answered sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then that's what you'll tell them. By the way, keep me informed if Hulk decides to leap off to somewhere else, just in case that I might need to come back to the mansion and borrow the Quinjet.", Shego said to her friend as they reached the doors.

"Take care and good luck, Sheena.", Janet offered sincerely, a warm supportive smile gracing her features.

"Thanks, Janet.", Shego replied with a smirk of her own.

In an instant, Shego rushed out past the courtyard and exited the gate of Avengers Mansion, not even sparing a glance back at Janet. It was times like this that Shego found herself fortunate to have a friend such as Janet Van Dyne, who was willing to cooperate and understand a situation like this. It certainly made it easier for Shego to know that Janet was supportive of the relationship between her and the Hulk, which meant that she could always count on her in dire situations. But right now, all of Shego's thoughts were on one person, the one being who has become closer to her own heart... Hulk.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park<strong>

**2:57 AM**

Shego continued to wander through Central Park, her flaming emerald plasma encased right hand providing her the light that she needed to see in the darkness that surrounded her, her green eyes scanning the surroundings for any signs of the Hulk. She knew that Hulk was close, so close that she could nearly detect his presence in the surrounding enviroment, and she knew that her instincts were not wrong. She was going to find Hulk, even if she had to search through the entire vicinity of Central Park, leaving no stone unturned until she found the Green Goliath.

A sound caught Shego's attention, causing her to look towards an area where several large trees stood, her jade eyes scanning the darkness as she continued her search. It was when she noticed a familiar pair of green eyes watching her that Shego knew that she had found the person she had been searching for, because if the eyes didn't give away his presence, his massive physique certainly did the job as Hulk's towering muscular form stood out in the dark shadows. Not willing to wait any longer, Shego began walking in that very direction, the fiery plasma that encased her right hand illuminating the surroundings with an almost eerie green glow.

Hulk slowly approached Shego, his green eyes never averting from Shego's own emerald irises, his attention focused solely on the woman that was standing just a few feet away from him. Despite being close to six feet tall, Shego couldn't help but feel small in Hulk's presence, her eyes staring in awe at the eight-foot-six-inch tall, two thousand pound Gamma Goliath. However, Shego knew that there was more to the Hulk than incredible power and a savage rage, for she knew that Hulk possessed a heart that was as heroically selfless as it was pure and courageous. When Shego looked at the Hulk, she didn't see a monster... she saw a man, a lonely human being, a friend... and someone that she cared about.

"Hulk.", Shego said in a voice just shy of a whisper.

"What are you doing here, Shego?", Hulk asked, his expression remaining devoid of any emotion, though the same could not be said of his gleaming jade eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here looking for you, Hulk. Why else would I be out here at three o'clock in the morning?", Shego answered with a slight smirk.

"Why?", Hulk asked, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I was concerned about you. You may find it hard to believe, but I actually care about you, Hulk.", Shego answered in a somewhat playful tone.

There was silence, one that seemed to last for an eternity, with neither Hulk nor Shego speaking so much as a word to one another. Hulk and Shego merely stared at one another, their emerald eyes locked on to one another as they remained standing in the silence that surrounded them. Then, without warning, Hulk took a few steps towards Shego until only a diminutive gap of space remained between them. Hulk slowly reached out with his right hand, allowing his index finger to lift Shego's gaze to meet his own, while at the same time he lowered his face until it was just mere inches away from the beautiful pale green-skinned woman's own face.

Despite herself, Shego could feel her heartbeat increasing as Hulk's face became close to her own, so close that she could feel his gentle breath against her lips. She could feel blood rushing up to her face, coloring her cheeks with a blush, and she surprisingly had to resist the urge to close her eyes and capture his lips with her own in an affectionate kiss. Still, she had to admit that she was finding it very difficult breaking away from Hulk's alluring gaze, as if she were becoming entranced by his emerald green eyes.

"You shouldn't.", Hulk stated with a small frown, temporarily averting his gaze away from Shego.

"What are you not telling... or rather... trying to tell me?", Shego asked, a hint of concern seeping into her voice as she reached up to caress Hulk's cheek with her left hand.

Hulk looked at Shego, reaching up to gently grasp her left hand with his own massive right hand, a ghost of a smile briefly gracing his features. Then, as soon as the smile appeared, it quickly vanished from Hulk's features as he released Shego's left hand from his grasp. Hulk proceeded to take a few steps back, smashing his back against the trunk of one of the trees before resting himself on the ground, averting his eyes from Shego's emerald irises.

"It's nothing.", Hulk lied, resting his arms on his knees, refusing to lock eyes with Shego.

Shego didn't know what was more infuriating. The fact that Hulk was lying to her, or the fact that he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was troubling his conflicted mind. It not only angered Shego, but it also hurt her on some level, though she wasn't sure as to why it did. She would give anything to gain Hulk's trust, not only to better understand and comfort him, but also to allow herself to get closer to him. The more time she spent with Hulk, the more Shego became comfortable with the Green Goliath, forming an bond that became a close friendship, yet with the potential to be something far greater.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Shego slowly rested herself on the ground, her black jean covered legs resting on the cool grass as she remained seated on her knees. For what seemed like an eternity, she could only stare at Hulk, wondering how she could approach the Jade Giant on the subject of what he was hiding from her. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy to engage Hulk in a conversation, but she had to try for his sake, and in hope that he would open up his heart to her in a way that few could ever hope to achieve.

"Hulk, just listen to me for a second, okay? I wouldn't be out here if I didn't care about you. I can tell that something is bothering you, and I know that not only from the way you acted back at the mansion, but from the look that I can see in your eyes. There's something that you're trying to keep hidden, something that's got you spooked, and I'm not leaving until I find out what it is. I know that you've known me for only about a month, but all that I ask of you, is that you trust me... like I trust you.", Shego said with the utmost sincerity and determination.

This verbal response got Hulk's attention, causing him to stare silently at Shego, taking everything that she had said into consideration as he contemplated them in his thoughts. Once again, the vivid images of him holding Shego's lifeless form from his dream flashed through his mind, causing Hulk to once again avert his eyes away from her. He didn't want Shego to see the anguish on his face, nor did he want her to see the fear in his green eyes, for the strongest one there is must never show emotion or weakness.

Then, much to his surprise, Hulk felt something touch his right hand, causing him to open his eyes in order to see what it could be. It was then that Hulk discovered it to be Shego's left hand, which rested gently atop his own massive right hand as a gesture of affection and an attempt to comfort him, while at the same time her beautiful emerald green eyes locked on to his own as they stared at one another in complete silence. There were few moments when Hulk felt at such peace as he was when in Shego's presence, for there was just something about her that made him feel like he was accepted in a world that feared and hated him.

"Hulk... you don't have hide anything from me. I would never betray your trust... I would never hurt you.", Shego proclaimed, not daring to break eye contact.

"You don't understand. It's not me I'm trying to protect, Shego. It's you that I'm trying to protect.", Hulk responded as he rested himself on his knees, his words completely catching the pale green-skinned woman off guard.

"Then... what are you trying to protect me from?", Shego asked, raising a confused eyebrow as she stared inquisitively at the Green Goliath.

"Me.", Hulk answered grimly.

"You? What do you mean?", Shego demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am a monster. And I don't want you to get hurt.", Hulk explained, tearing his gaze away from Shego's, unaware of the concern that entered her emerald irises.

"Wait... so... you're afraid that you'll hurt me?", Shego questioned, her eyes remaining focused on the Green Goliath.

"Yes.", Hulk answered, his voice just short of a whisper.

In all honesty, Hulk didn't care about his own safety, but he did care about Shego's own safety, which had the affect of causing her heartbeat to increase ever so slightly. She was touched by Hulk's selfless confession, because in all of her life, Shego never knew anyone who has ever cared about her. Despite herself, she could swear that she felt tears stinging in her eyes, not just because she was touched by Hulk's confession, but also to know that he was fearful of harming her. Without hesitation, Shego reaches out with both of her hands and gently grasps Hulk's face, turning his head until his eyes locked onto her own.

"You can't let your fear control you, and you shouldn't let it make your decisions. Trust me, when I first got my powers, I was afraid of what I was capable of. I was afraid of burning or killing someone, and I won't lie, because I did unintentionally injured some people. I eventually learned to control my powers, and ever since then, I conquered my fear of losing control.", Shego said, revealing a part of her past that very few beings knew of.

"Why are you telling me this?", Hulk demanded, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm telling you this, Hulk, because I trust you, and so that you can understand. You think you're a monster, but I know that you're not. Yeah, you've got immense power that could be potentially dangerous, but let me ask you this. Have you ever intentionally or unintentionally killed anyone who wasn't a villain or threatening the lives of others?", Shego replied with a question, her tone serious and yet seemingly knowing.

"No.", Hulk answered, his mind wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"See? I told you! You're not a monster, Hulk! That's why I know that you'll never hurt me, and why I'll never fear you.", Shego stated in reply, a warm smile gracing her features.

"You don't fear me?", Hulk asked, his tone a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"No, I'm not scared of you. And I don't want you to leave... I want you to stay... with me, Hulk.", Shego confessed, a single tear escaping her right eye and streaming down her pale cheek.

Noticing the tear, Hulk reached out with his left hand, proceeding to wipe away the tear with his thumb. When Hulk was about to move his hand away, he was stopped by Shego, who grasped his left hand with her own hands. She then proceeded to rest her face against his hand, closing her eyes briefly as she enjoyed the feeling of Hulk's flesh against her own as her right hand gently caressed his knuckles. When she opened her eyes, she once again noticed that Hulk was staring silently at her, his emerald green irises focused solely on her.

"Will you stay?", Shego asked, her voice almost sounding like a plea.

"I'll stay.", Hulk answered, releasing a light sigh as a smile formed on his visage.

Without warning, Shego rushed forward, embracing Hulk in an affectionate hug as she rested her head against his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart. Slowly, Hulk gently returned her embrace, encircling his massive arms around Shego, holding her close in an affectionate manner. He rested his head against the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, enjoying every moment that he shared with the woman that he cared about the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Living Room**

**9:25 AM**

Shego was peacefully asleep, resting atop of Hulk's body, her head laying on his vast chest as they remained asleep on the couch. It was rare that she would sleep this peacefully, but whenever she would be with Hulk, there was this aura of serenity that seemed to course through her being, calming her in ways that were thought to be impossible. It would seem that the same applied to the Hulk, for he was also resting in a peaceful slumber, seemingly at peace for the time being. Neither could have expected a certain female brunette to be near, nor could they have known that she was the first to witness the intimate scene between Hulk and Shego.

It was only when a brilliant white light flashed from out of nowhere did Shego stir from her sleep, releasing a low moan of annoyance as she opened her eyes. Sure enough, standing less than twenty feet away, with a camera in her hands, was none other than Janet Van Dyne. As to be expected, Janet was wearing her usual casual clothing and supporting her usual cheerful smile, her violet-blue eyes twinkling in amusement at the scene before her. However, Shego was still too sleepy to really care, offering her friend a small smile as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Janet.", Shego whispered in greeting.

"Good morning, Sheena. Don't mind me. I was just leaving. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye-bye!", Janet responded in a cheerful, yet quiet tone as she walked out of the living room.

Shego turned her attention away from the direction that Janet left, her emerald eyes looking upon the sleeping visage of the Hulk. She smiled affectionately as she brushed a few strands of his dark hair away from his face, an amorous feeling entering her heart, one that was growing stronger with each passing moment that she spent with the Green Goliath. A light chuckle escaped her throat as she leaned her face down and planted a short, yet passionate kiss on the Hulk's cheek, causing the Green Goliath to smile in his sleep as his arms continued to embrace her affectionately. Feeling sleep overcoming her once again, Shego rested her head down on Hulk's chest, closing her eyes and joining her beloved in a peaceful slumber.

_I feel all the faint morning light_

_Filled with hope_

_'Cause you're here in my life._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I really enjoyed writing this story, if only because it gave me the chance to include some more darker themes, especially regarding Hulk's self loathing and fear of himself and what he's capable of. Also, I've been wanting to write The Maestro, who is a very cool character from Peter David's Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect, which I highly recommend. It's definitely some of Peter David's best Hulk work along with Hulk: The End.**

**Listen to the song, "All That You Are" by the Goo Goo Dolls as you read. ****I feel that this song really fits this story, especially from the scene in Central Park till the very end. Expect more great work from me soon. Until then, see ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>A Worthy Challenge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Training Room**

It was a well known fact that Shego wasn't intimidated by anyone or anything, and it was also well known that she would almost never back down from a challenge. She was an intelligent, fierce, agile, strong, and short-tempered woman who would never admit defeat, back down, or surrender to any enemy, regardless of who they were or how powerful. Still, she wasn't so full of pride that she didn't know her limitations, which were very few, but there was a few times that her pride and defiance would get the better of her. It wasn't often, but it happened, for no one is truly invunerable to being blinded by their own pride.

This was one of those times that Shego became blinded by her pride, but it was also one of the few times that she didn't feel utterly embarrassed, frustrated, or angry about the events that followed. It was on this day that she challenged Thor, stating that she could lift the mystical hammer Mjolnir, a weapon which the Thunder God possessed. It was well known that Mjolnir was mystically enchanted, thus only allowing beings that are deemed worthy capable of wielding or even lifting the mighty uru hammer. However, Shego didn't believe in the mystical enchantment that was bestowed upon Mjolnir, allowing her pride and confidence to blind her, despite Thor's attempts to make her reconsider the challenge.

Needless to say, it didn't work, because Shego wouldn't allow herself to back down from this challenge, for she was confident that she would be worthy of wielding Mjolnir. Thor knew that it was useless to argue or even try to dissuade Shego, for he knew that she wasn't about to be discouraged, yet he couldn't help but admire her indomitable will and sheer tenacity. Was it any wonder why Shego and Hulk were so much alike? Why they're so fond of one another? They were perfect for one another.

"Do you still wish to see if you are worthy of wielding Mjolnir, Lady Shego?", Thor inquired one last time, raising a questioning eyebrow at the pale green-skinned woman.

"Yeah, I want to do this. Now shut up and set the hammer down, blondie!", Shego responded, her patience with the blond-haired Thunder God wearing thin.

"As you wish, Lady Shego.", Thor muttered with a light sigh and a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Without so much as a second thought, Thor placed Mjolnir on one of the many steel benches, which happened to be near the boxing ring before resuming to walk away. Shego proceeded to approach, her emerald irises focused on the mystical weapon as she came to a stop directly in front of the steel bench. She was just about to reach out for Mjolnir until a certain female brunette decided to intervene, causing Shego to stop dead in her tracks before she could even grasp the handle of the weapon.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sheena?", Janet asked, her voice small and somewhat pleading.

"Yes, Janet, I'm sure.", Shego assured between clenched teeth, her knuckles cracking as she clenched her hands into fists.

"You do know that not even Hulk can lift Mjolnir, right?", Janet questioned, a friendly smile gracing her features.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Hulk.", Shego stated with sigh of exasperation.

"But if Hulk can't lift it, what makes you think that you can, Sheena?", Janet questioned, curious as to how her friend would reply.

"I know I can, Janet. Besides, it's just a stupid hammer. How difficult could it be just to lift it?", Shego retorted in reply to her friend's question.

"If I didn't know any better, I could swear that the only reason that you're doing this is to make Hulk lose his cool.", Janet remarked with a knowing smirk, causing Shego to let out a light chuckle of amusement.

"You enjoy making Hulk angry, don't you?", Janet probed, crossing her arms as her smirk became a full-fledged smile, her violet-blue eyes focusing on the pale green-skinned woman that stood before her.

"That's exactly the point. It'll be fun to see the look on his face once I do something that not even he can do. The fact that Hulk looks cute when he's angry is just a bonus.", Shego admitted, giving Janet a sly smile and a brief conspiratorial wink.

"Oh, now I see! You're trying to impress Hulk, aren't you?", Janet replied, the revelation of Shego's true intentions finally becoming clear to her.

"You could say that.", Shego said in response, returning her focus upon the mighty uru hammer that is Mjolnir, seemingly unaware of Hawkeye and Captain America arriving on to the scene as they stood in the background beside Thor.

"You know, there is other ways to impress Hulk, Sheena.", Janet offered in an optimistic tone of voice, standing herself directly in front of her friend as she briefly placing her gloved hands on Shego's shoulders.

"Yeah? Name one.", Shego challenged, looking at the female brunette, her emerald irises locking on to Janet's own twinkling violet-blue hued eyes.

"Uh...", Janet drawled out, finding herself unable to name even one task that Shego could accomplish that would succeed in impressing the Green Goliath.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought.", Shego stated dryly, pushing the female brunette aside gently

"Now, give me some room, will ya?", Shego demanded, causing Janet to sigh in defeat before walking away, coming to a stop beside Thor, Captain America, and Hawkeye.

Shego once again focused on Mjolnir, flexing the fingers of her right hand, preparing to reach out and attempt to lift the mighty uru hammer. Wasp, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America watched the scene intently, each of their minds filled with their own thoughts and opinions concerning the challenge that Shego has taken upon herself. Wasp believed in her friend, yet she couldn't help but feel uncertain if Shego would be able to lift Mjolnir. It would also appear that Thor, Captain America, and Hawkeye were uncertain if Shego would be able to lift the mystical hammer. However, that didn't stop any of them from speaking quietly to one another.

"So do you guys think she'll lift Mjolnir?", Wasp asked her fellow teammates in a low voice.

"I'm not sure, Jan. However, it doesn't change the fact that I have complete confidence in Sheena and her abilities, regardless if she can lift that hammer or not.", Steve Rogers responded as he briefly made eye contact with the female brunette, voicing his opnion in his usual honest and sincere tone of voice.

"What do you think, Thor?", Janet asked as she looked at the blond Asgardian, curious as to what the Thunder God would say in reply.

"She seems determined, yet I cannot answer, nor do I truly know for sure. Verily, it is true that Lady Shego is a warrior equal to that of either Sif or Brunnhilde, but regardless of how great or noble a mortal or immortal being may be, only those who are worthy may wield Mjolnir. Still, we'll just have to watch and see for ourselves, will we not?", Thor answered with a smirk, his light blue eyes briefly locking with Janet's own violet-blue irises.

"Personally, I don't think she'll be able to lift it.", Hawkeye interjected nonchalantly, voicing his own opinion before his three teammates.

"And if she does lift Mjolnir?", Thor questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Then... I'm gonna keep my mouth shut.", Hawkeye quickly said in reply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Still sore from that beating she gave you a few weeks ago, eh, Clint?", Wasp giggled in amusement, much to Hawkeye's chagrin.

"It's not funny. She's got a temper that rivals The Hulk's! Not to mention that her plasma blasts hurt... A lot! My skin's still healing from those cuts and burns!", Hawkeye exclaimed, trying to sound indignant as he glared at the cheerful brunette.

Shego ignored the conversation going on between Wasp, Captain America, Thor, and Hawkeye, her senses focused solely on the mystical uru hammer Mjolnir. She slowly reached out and grasped the handle with her right hand, getting a firm grip on the weapon before attempting to lift it. For several moments, Shego kept the handle held tightly within her grasp, closing her eyes and silently exhaling a breath of air from her lungs before opening her emerald green eyes. It was now or never. Would she be able to lift Mjolnir, thus proving that she was indeed worthy of wielding the mystical weapon? It was time to find out!

Grasping the handle as tightly as possible, Shego made her first attempt to lift Mjolnir, and the result was... Nothing. She tried again, using all the strength of her right arm, refusing to be defeated so easily as she attempted to lift the mystical hammer once again. However, like her first attempt, it was futile, for the mighty uru hammer wouldn't budge, but that didn't mean Shego was going to give up! She temporarily broke her grip on the handle only to quickly grasp it again with both hands, heaving with all of her might in yet another futile attempt to lift Mjolnir.

She found herself becoming more and more enraged, unwilling to submit to defeat, her pride and rage blinding her for the first time in years. She wasn't going to give up, because she had something to prove, not only to herself and the Avengers but to the Hulk as well. She didn't know why, but for some reason Shego felt like she needed to prove something to the Green Goliath. One way or another, Shego was determined to lift Mjolnir, regardless if she was worthy of the mystical weapon or not!

"Stupid... Freakin'... Hammer!", Shego growled, trying to lift Mjolnir with all of her might.

"She's not gonna give up, is she?", Hawkeye questioned, arching an eyebrow as he looked from Shego to his fellow teammates.

"Nay, she will not. She is a warrior, therefore she will never admit defeat.", Thor stated, not even bothering to glance at the archer.

"Wasp, do you think you could talk to her?", Captain America asked, looking at the brunette standing beside him.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising any results.", Janet answered with a sigh before slowly approaching her pale green-skinned female friend.

Janet came to a stop a few feet away from Shego, uncertain if she should interrupt her friend, who was still trying to lift the mystical hammer from its resting place on the steel bench. She knew all too well that Shego had a very short and violent temper, much like The Hulk's own. Still, she was the only person that could have a chance at making Shego reconsider trying to lift Mjolnir. Granted, it was still very risky, but Janet firmly believed that her friend wouldn't harm her.

"Uh... Sheena? Can we talk?", Wasp asked hopefully, a nervous smile forming on her features.

"Not now, Janet!", Shego hissed, continuing her futile attempt to lift Mjolnir.

"Ya know, you don't have to beat yourself up over this. I mean, it's not like you're the only person that can't lift Mjolnir. I'm sure Hulk wouldn't think any less of you if you couldn't lift it. Not that I'm gonna tell him, because I'm not, but I just think that you should really consider giving up.", Janet offered in a gentle tone of voice, unable to see her friend's emerald irises narrow in outrage.

"Janet!", Shego snarled, releasing her grip from Mjolnir's handle as she turned to glare at her friend, her hands becoming encased in fiery emerald plasma.

"Yes, Sheena?", Janet asked in a meek voice, noticing for the first time how much taller Shego was than herself, her violet-blue eyes staring into a pair of angry emerald irises.

"You! Zip it! Now!", Shego ordered, her tone deadly serious, thus brooking no argument whatsoever from Janet, who appeared to be about ten seconds away from running away.

"Okay, Sheena, if that's what you really want. I'll just... Uh... Leave you alone now.", Janet obliged, a sheepish smile gracing her features as she raised her hands in surrender before quickly backing away, leaving Shego alone to try to lift Mjolnir once again.

"She's not gonna give up.", Janet informed her fellow comrades as she approached, once again stopping beside Captain America.

"What should we do?", Thor asked, glancing at Steve Rogers, hoping that their leader could come up with some kind of solution.

"We do nothing. She'll get tired eventually.", Captain America stated, his tone calm and certain.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting that she's about as stubborn as The Hulk. In other words, we're goin' to be here for a long time before she decides to give up on lifting that hammer.", Hawkeye responded in a deadpanned tone of voice.

"If you think you can convince her otherwise, be my guest.", Wasp offered with a sly smirk.

"No thanks. Dealing with super villains is one thing, but dealing with a short-tempered, violent, pale green-skinned woman who just so happens to be our newest addition to the team? Sorry, but that's where I draw the line. Besides, the last thing I need is more third degree burns.", Hawkeye said in reply, crossing his arms over his chest as he briefly glared at the female brunette.

They all soon became silent once again as they began watching Shego attempt to lift Mjolnir once again, both of her hands encased in fiery green plasma as she tightly gripped the handle. She pulled with all of her might, yet even then the hammer wouldn't move, causing Shego to curse under her breath as she strained to lift the weapon from the steel bench. Wasp, Thor, Hawkeye, and Captain America were so focused on Shego's futile struggle that they seemingly didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps, signaling the arrival of a certain Gamma Goliath known as The Hulk.

Hulk's emerald eyes immediately focused on Shego, noticing that she was trying her hardest to lift Mjolnir, a mystical weapon that not even himself has ever succeeded in wielding. However, what intrigued his curiosity was not that Shego was trying to lift Mjolnir, but rather the reason why she would even try to even attempt to lift the mystical weapon. Despite knowing Shego for only about a month, Hulk knew enough about her to know that she didn't do anything unless she had a reason or some form of motivation to do so. One way or another, Hulk was going to find out, and since some of his teammates were already here, he was going to get some answers... Now!

"What's going on?", Hulk demanded, his sudden appearance startling his fellow teammates.

"Oh, Hulk! Hi! Nothing! Nothing is goin' on! Nope! Nothing at all! We're just... Umm...", Janet exclaimed, trying her best to cover up the truth of the situation.

"Watching your girlfriend trying to lift a mystical weapon.", Hawkeye interjected, receiving a hard elbow to his ribs from Janet.

"Why?", Hulk growled in question, narrowing his eyes at his comrades.

"I think you'll have to ask her, Hulk.", Captain America suggested in his usual calm and honest tone.

Hulk released a low sigh, turning away from his fellow teammates as he slowly approached Shego, who seemed utterly oblivious to his presence. She was still trying to lift Mjolnir, her stubborn pride not allowing her to admit defeat as her plasma encased hands gripped the handle of the weapon tightly, refusing to release it from her grasp. Rage and frustration consuming her mind, Shego began heaving with all of her might, a savage growl escaping her throat. Suddenly, Shego lost her grip, the sheer momentum of losing her grip on Mjolnir's handle causing her to soar back in the air.

She should have crashed to the floor, but instead Shego found herself being caught by a pair of very large and very familiar green hands. Their touch was firm and gentle, supporting her body with relative ease until she regained her footing, her eyes looking up into the face of her protector. It didn't surprise her that it was Hulk, his emerald eyes locking on to her own green irises, revealing a side of the Gamma Goliath that few have ever seen or known to exist. She allowed a affectionate smile to form on her lips, her frustration and anger disappearing for the time being, not caring that her pride had been dealt a stinging blow by her inability to lift Mjolnir.

"Hiya, handsome. What brings you here? Couldn't stay away from me any longer, could ya?", Shego greeted teasingly, her voice seductive and flirtatious at the same time.

"Hmp. Don't act cute, Shego. It doesn't work on me.", Hulk responded, glaring down at her as she faced him.

"Can't blame a girl for trying.", Shego replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders, temporarily averting her gaze away from Hulk's own.

"Why were you trying to lift Thor's hammer?", Hulk questioned, arching an eyebrow as he stared down at the pale green-skinned woman.

"Oh, that. No reason.", Shego lied, biting her lip slightly as she once again averted her eyes from The Hulk.

"You're lying. I know you, Shego. You don't do something unless you have a reason.", Hulk retorted, not believing a single word that she said.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about, Hulk. I was just seeing if I could lift it! That's all!", Shego exclaimed, once again trying to hide her true intentions for attempting to lift Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir.

"What are you not telling me? Why were you trying to lift that hammer, Shego?", Hulk demanded, lowering himself down until his face was mere inches away from Shego's, causing her to become uneasy as her pale cheeks became colored with a light blush.

"She was trying to impress you, Hulk.", Janet blurted out accidently, causing both Hulk and Shego to turn their attention to the female brunette.

"Is that true, Shego?", Hulk asked, returning his attention back to Shego, who was glaring at Janet for a few moments before locking gazes with Hulk.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was nothing but silence. Neither Shego or Hulk made an attempt to start a conversation while Captain America, Wasp, Thor, and Hawkeye watched on. Despite herself, Shego wanted to tell Hulk the truth, but once again her stubborn pride kept her silent, not wanting the others, or Hulk to view her as a weak female. Sensing her uncertainty and unease, Hulk turned away from Shego momentarily, his emerald irises falling upon his fellow Avengers. He wanted to talk to Shego, but not with Wasp, Captain America, Hawkeye, or Thor standing around within earshot. If he was going to talk to Shego, he was going to do it in private, and if anyone dared to deny him this... bones were gonna be broken!

"Leave... Now.", Hulk growled, his tone deadly serious, brooking no argument from any of his four teammates.

Without any argument, the four Avengers departed with Thor summoning Mjolnir back within his grasp with a mere gesture, leaving Hulk and Shego alone. Once he was sure that all four of his teammates were gone, Hulk returned his attention back to Shego, his facial features devoid of any emotion, yet the same could not be said of the emotions that were reflected in his emerald green eyes. Shego could only stare directly into his eyes, as if she were in a trance, finding herself unable to look away as silence enveloped them and the surroundings. After a few moments, it was Hulk that broke the silence, his tone clearly stating that he wanted answers from her.

"Is what Janet said true?", Hulk asked, his features remaining indifferent.

"Why should I tell you?", Shego retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, finally averting her eyes from his own.

An uncomfortable silence reigned, neither Hulk or Shego speaking a single word, but words were not needed as Hulk stared down at Shego, his eyes locking on to her own as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. Shego was becoming more and more uncomfortable, trying with all of her might not to look into the Green Goliath's eyes, fearing that she wouldn't be able to hide her true reason why she accepted the challenge to see if she could lift Mjolnir. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to Hulk when he acted this way, the mere thought that he cared about her so greatly made her heartbeat increase as a gentle warmth entered her heart. Releasing a heavy sigh, Shego swallowed her pride and looked Hulk directly in the eyes, seeing the affection that few others have ever seen from the Jade Giant.

"Hulk, what Janet said... It's true. I wanted to prove something to myself. I wanted to show you that I was strong, so I could impress you, Hulk. Unfortunately, it didn't work out as I planned.", Shego admitted, a small frown forming on her features as she looked away, trying to hide her shame and the light blush that colored her pale cheeks.

She couldn't face him, especially now that Hulk knew her true intentions as to why she tried to lift the mighty uru hammer Mjolnir. She looked at the steel flooring before closing her eyes, her long dark mane hiding her face so that Hulk couldn't see the shame that her pride brought upon her. Suddenly, she felt something lifting her gaze, causing her to open her eyes to discover Hulk leaning in closer until his face was mere inches from her own. Hulk looked directly into her eyes, her gaze lifted to meet his own by Hulk's index finger on his right hand. His eyes were so beautiful and gentle, his touch soothing to her skin as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face with the digits on his left hand. She could barely resist the urge to capture his lips with her own in a passionate kiss, her attraction to him greater than any she has ever felt for anyone or anything.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I like you, Shego. You're my friend. And that's all that matters to me.", Hulk reassured her in a gentle voice, not daring to break eye contact with her, not even for a mere moment.

Then, without warning, Shego leaped up and wrapped her arms around Hulk's neck, embracing him as a sign of affection. Hulk gently circled his arms around her, holding her in a gentle embrace, barely noticing the brief kiss that Shego planted on his left cheek. This simple token of affection caused a smile to grace Hulk's features, returning her affection with a gentle squeeze, enjoying the closeness that he now shared with her, the woman that he secretly loved.

"Thanks, Hulk.", Shego whispered in his ear.

"Don't mention it.", Hulk whispered back in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I enjoyed writing this story. I feel that it really shows Hulk's growing fondness and acceptance of Shego, while she herself is becoming closer to the Green Goliath. By trying to lift Mjolnir, Shego wanted to prove herself to Hulk, only to discover that she didn't need to prove herself to him because he already accepts her for who she is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Playful Intentions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

Janet and Shego had the entire mansion to themselves, with the exception of Hank Pym, who was in the lab, and The Hulk, whom they discovered was atop Avengers Mansion near the swimming pool. Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, Iron Man and Black Panther would be returning from a mission so, but each would be not staying at the mansion for long, for each had their own business to attend to elsewhere. Thor wished to return to Asgard and speak with his father Odin; Captain America/Steve Rogers, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Black Panther/T'Challa, and Hawkeye/Clint Barton would be meeting with Nick Fury to discuss some top-secret SHIELD/Avengers agendas. And Lastly, Janet and Hank would soon be leaving for a date at a very expensive restaurant, one that had the female brunette more excited than usual.

Shego didn't care that she was being left at the mansion, because this meant that she would get some alone time with Hulk, which was something that she always found enjoyable. She would be able to tease, taunt, and flirt with The Hulk, the mere thought of what she would do to him in their alone time together sent a thrill of excitement shooting through her. She imagined herself cuddling on the couch with him as they watched television in the living/lounge room, at least until she decided to make an attempt to seduce him. She had to admit, Hulk looked cute when he was all nervous and flustered, and it made it all the more amusing knowing that it was her that caused him to act in such a way.

She cared about Hulk, more than she ever thought possible. Honestly, Shego cared more about the Green Goliath than anyone or anything in her life, which shocked her to a great degree. Never would she'd ever thought being capable of caring for another living being, let alone The Hulk. Still, she couldn't deny that the more time that she spent with Hulk made him all the more endearing to her heart, which was something that was nearly impossible to accomplish. Leave it to The Hulk, of all the billions of people on the planet, to be the one person who could affect Shego in such a way.

Shego and Janet continued to walk towards Hulk, who was sitting near the swimming pool, seemingly oblivious to their arrival. Hulk was staring at his reflection given off by the crystal clear waters of the pool, his features remaining indifferent as he continued to look at the reflection, taking in every detail of his appearance. Then Hulk's lips curled back in a savage snarl, as if he became enraged by his own reflection before proceeding to lash out at the reflection with his right-hand, sending water splashing out of the pool as the blow caused the water to become temporarily unsettled. Once the water had become settled once again, Hulk continued to glare savagely at his reflection, unaware of Shego's presence directly behind him until he felt a pair of arms gently embrace him as her hands caressed his chest.

"How are ya, big sexy?", Shego asked in a sultry voice, resting the left side of her face against Hulk's right cheek, nuzzling him affectionately.

"What do you want, Shego?", Hulk demanded, his features remaining indifferent despite her flirtatious greeting.

"Oh, I just wanted to inform you that we'll have the entire mansion to ourselves." Shego responded with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, so what?", Hulk questioned in reply, raising an eyebrow as he listened intently to the pale green-skinned beauty, who began gently massaging his massive shoulders.

"Well, I just thought that we could do something fun together. After all, it would just be the two of us, alone in the mansion.", Shego answered sweetly, taking her fingertips and lightly caressing the left side of Hulk's face.

"What do you have in mind?", Hulk asked, not certain what answer Shego would provide, yet he had a feeling that he was about to find out.

"Oh, I don't know. We could watch some TV and cuddle on the couch. Or I could go get my swimsuit and we can both take a dip in pool. If neither of those intrigue you, we could always do something much more pleasurable. Would you like that, Hulk?", Shego offered in seductive tone, her voice becoming low and husky, easily noticing Hulk's eyes widening briefly at her suggestive offer.

"So... what do you say, lover?", Shego asked, whispering seductively in Hulk's ear, sending a slight shiver of pleasure down the Jade Giant's spine.

"I... Uh...", Hulk stammered, taking his left hand and briefly rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

It was then that Hulk realized that he didn't exactly know how to respond to Shego's offer. He couldn't deny that she wasn't beautiful, because her beauty was absolutely breathtaking, nor could Hulk deny that he wasn't attracted to her, but not just her beauty, for the Green Goliath loved everything about Shego. She was perfect; beautiful, strong, intelligent, and everything that he desired. He secretly loved Shego, but something kept him from forming anything more than an extremely close friendship with the pale green-skinned beauty. What kept him from becoming closer, kept him from allowing Shego to become closer to his heart, was the fear of having his heart broken all over again and the memory of the woman that he used to love... Betty Ross.

All of his life, Hulk has wanted nothing more than someone he could share his life with, someone he could be close to, a woman that didn't fear him and accepted him for everything that he is. And now that Hulk has found someone like that in Shego, he has become fearful of losing her. It was because that he loved her that Hulk restrained himself from becoming closer to Shego, if only to protect her from himself, to protect her even at the very cost of his own desire and happiness. However, it was proving to become more and more impossible for the Hulk, his growing affection for Shego overwhelming the emotional walls and tough exterrior that he built around himself and his emotions so long ago.

"Well? I'm waiting.", Shego informed in a sultry voice, caressing Hulk's cheek with her fingertips as he released a heavy sigh.

"I'm gonna go smash some stuff in the Training Room. You can join me if you want.", Hulk stated as he slowly got to his feet and began walking away, trying not to look back at the beautiful pale green-skinned woman who was becoming closer to his heart.

"Smashing weapon systems in the Training Room? That's no fun! You smash your way through those courses every single day! Can't we do something else?", Shego exclaimed, a slight pout forming on her face.

"No.", Hulk replied, his tone devoid of any emotion as he refused to even glance back at the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Smashin' isn't always fun, ya know!", Shego nearly shouted, crossing her arms over her chest, her angry pout remaining on her features.

"Smashing is always fun, Shego.", Hulk retorted, stopping suddenly and turning to smirk at Shego briefly before continuing to walk onward.

Shego couldn't believe it. She thought for sure that she almost had the Green Goliath right where she wanted him, to the point that she could seduce him. However, once again Hulk proved to be harder to seduce than she thought, yet this didn't deter her in the very least. If Hulk's resilience did anything, it made Shego more determined, her desire for the Gamma Goliath becoming greater than anything she's ever felt towards anyone or anything. It was then that an idea came to Shego's mind, a quite mischievous and sly one at that, the mere thought of what she was about to do causing her lips to quirk in a full-fledged grin. She was about to about to have some fun with a certain Green Goliath, regardless if he was aware of it or not!

"Okay, Hulk. If you won't play willingly, then you'll be participating unwillingly. Either way, I'm more than game for it, and I'm ready to play! After all, a girl's got to have some fun.", Shego whispered to herself, igniting her hands in fiery emerald plasma.

It was then that Shego set her plan into motion, firing two small bolts of fiery plasma at Hulk's pants, scoring a direct hit that she had intended. The two bolts of plasma were neither explosive nor concussive in nature, their very contact going unnoticed by the Hulk, who kept on walking onward. Hulk was unaware of the emerald flames that quickly consumed his purple pants, the very flames licking his flesh and destroying the material, yet caused him no pain whatsoever. It was at that moment that Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym made his appearance, dressed in a tuxedo and ready for his date with the lovely Janet Van Dyne, who was wearing her own lovely golden dress she'd picked out herself.

"Ready to go, Jan?", Hank asked, offering his right hand to her, which she eagerly accepted.

"Yeah, I' ready. Can we go now?", Janet answered, tugging on Hank's arm, displaying her excitement and how insistent she can be when motivated.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Hulk and Shego alone at the mansion, Jan?", Hank questioned, arching an eyebrow as he looked at the brunette standing beside him.

"I'm sure, Hank. They'll be fine. Besides, what could go wrong?", Janet responded, her voice as reassuring as her lovely smile.

It was then that noticed Hulk approaching, but that wasn't the only thing that Hank or Janet noticed! Their eyes immediately focused on the Hulk's purple pants, which were now completely consumed by emerald green flames, yet Hulk seemed utterly unaffected and oblivious to it all. It made sense, considering that Hulk has withstood nuclear explosions at point blank range without so much as a scratch, or withstanding energies equal to that of a million exploding stars, and countless other incredible forces that could annihilate galaxies! Still, this didn't stop Janet from speaking out, if only out of concern for her emerald-skinned friend and fellow Avenger.

"Hulk! You're on fire!", Janet exclaimed, her violet-blue eyes widening with concern as her and Hank looked at the Jade Giant.

"Yeah, sure, Wasp.", Hulk growled in annoyance, not believing the female brunette for a moment.

"No, I mean your pants are literally on fire! Look!", Janet proclaimed with a shout, pointing at Hulk's purple pants that were now engulfed in emerald flames.

Releasing a sigh of exasperation, Hulk decided to listen to Janet, his emerald eyes looking down towards his purple pants that clothed his lower body. It was upon discovering that his pants were completely engulfed in emerald fire that Hulk's eyes widened in surprise, a fearsome roar of outrage erupting from his throat as he tried to extinguish the flames with his hands, which proved utterly futile. Then, without so much as a second thought, Hulk rushed over to the swimming pool and jumped into the cool blue waters, his entry causing the waters to explode high into the air.

Once the waters had settled, Hulk rose to the surface of the pool, his jade hued eyes looking for a certain pale green-skinned beauty. It didn't take long for Hulk to locate Shego, who was standing fifty feet away from the pool, with Janet and Hank standing close by. It was then that Hulk's eyes narrowed into slits, his rage rising within himself as he focused on the woman who set his clothing on fire, the very same raven-haired beauty that he secretly loved. Hulk was angry. For those who know Hulk, it was safe to assume that whenever the Green Goliath was enraged, there was a very good chance that something, or in this case someone, was about to get smashed!

"Sheena! You didn't!", Janet giggled uncontrollably, trying to keep herself from bursting out in laughter.

"The green flames? Hulk's pants? Yeah, that was all me.", Shego admitted, taking pride in what she had done, a smirk of amusement gracing her visage.

"Shego, you've made me angry! Big mistake! If you wanna run, I suggest you do it now, because I'm gonna SMASH you until every bone in your body is broken!", Hulk roared, crawling out of the pool and on to his feet, unaware of his current state.

Once Hulk was out of the pool, Shego's eyes became wide as dinner plates as she focused on the Green Goliath, her mouth fully agape in awe as the corners formed a smile while her pale cheeks became colored with a blush. Janet was more or less in shock, her cheeks turning bright red with a blush as her own eyes stared at the Hulk's body, finding herself unable to look away. Hank, on the other hand, looked away while sparring brief awkward glances at his fellow teammate, his mind wondering if Hulk realized the state of being that he currently was in before their very eyes. It was when Hulk noticed the expressions on their faces that he suppressed his rage, coming to a stop less than twenty-five feet away from Shego, who continued to stare at the Green Goliath's exposed physique.

"Why are you staring at me?", Hulk demanded, getting no response from either of the three individuals.

Shego briefly met Hulk's gaze, hoping that he wouldn't notice the lustful look that was displayed in her emerald irises. She didn't expect this to happen, yet she couldn't deny that she wasn't glad that it did happen. However, she couldn't bring herself to tell Hulk of his currently exposed physique, not that she knew of a way to explain it to him, anyways. She could be blunt and just tell him, but she wasn't sure that she could bring herself to do it. It would seem that fate decided to spare her of telling Hulk of his, for it was then that Captain America, Thor, Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Iron Man returned from their mission.

"Hey, Jan, Hank, what's going... WHOA! Hulk, dude, so not cool.", Clint Barton exclaimed, the first of the returning Avengers to behold the scene, shielding his eyes as he turned away.

"This is an unexpected... and most unwelcome surprise.", T'Challa remarked, attempting to sound indifferent, yet failing somewhat.

"By Odin's beard! Have you no decency, Hulk?", Thor demanded in outrage, covering his blue eyes with his right hand.

"I couldn't agree with you more, fellas.", Steve Rogers grimaced, looking away from the scene entirely.

"Agh! I don't know what hurts more: My eyes or my pride.", Tony Stark groaned, shielding his own eyes with armor encased hand.

Hulk couldn't understand what was going on, for it seemed like his teammates were outraged by something that he had done, despite not knowing exactly what it is himself. If anything, it was starting to irritate him, which was never a good thing. Hulk's temper fuse was very short, his rage like that of an elemental force of nature, destined to cause untold destruction and chaos upon anyone or anything unfortunate enough to incur his wrath. It only became worse as Pepper Potts stepped out of the elevator and unintentionally stumbled upon the scene that was taking place. It was an experience that the redhead would most likely never forget!

"Tony, I couldn't contact you through your suit. So, I thought that I would greet you once you returned to the mansion, because I needed to remind you of a very important meeting that you have to... Wow! D-Did I miss something?", Pepper said, her cheeks becoming as red as her hair as her eyes focused on the Hulk's exposed form.

"What are you punks talking about!", Hulk roared in outrage, demanding to know what everyone was talking about.

It was Hank Pym who decided to make an attempt to explain the situation to the Hulk, but that was much easier said than done. He knew that he had to calmly explain it to the Green Goliath without making him uncomfortable about his current state of complete nudity, especially since he was currently in the presence of his teammates, and three lovely females: Shego, Wasp, and Pepper. Needless to say, Hank wasn't too thrilled about being the one to tell Hulk that he was in the nude.

"Hulk, I think what everyone is trying to explain to you is that in your current state, you're giving us guys a massive inferiority complex. Not to mention that there are ladies present. In other words, what we're trying to tell you is that you are...", Hank explained calmly before finding himself at a loss of words.

"You're naked!", Janet interjected, blurting it out before giggling in utter amusement along with Shego, who couldn't suppress a smile.

"What?", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes at all those within his sight.

"You heard Janet, Hulk. You're naked. In the nude. In your birthday suit. No shirt, no shoes, no clothing what so ever!", Shego further explained with a sly smirk, looking Hulk's body over from head to toe and everywhere in between.

"I've got to admit. I really like what I see of you, Hulk. All of you.", Shego added, giving the Green Goliath a sly seductive wink.

It was at that very moment that Hulk decided to look down, his eyes widening in shock as the realization that he was indeed naked dawned upon him. Trying to be modest, Hulk quickly covered his "private" areas with his massive hands, not completely succeeding in covering all of himself. One could see that Hulk was more than flustered, his green cheeks colored with a blush, his very stance indicating that he was very uncomfortable with the whole situation. He didn't know what was worse: Being nude in front of his Avengers teammates, or the fact that Shego had seen him in all of his naked glory. It was something that neither of them would ever forget.

"Someone get me some pants! NOW!", Hulk shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Pepper, could you rush down to the mansion and quickly pick out some pants for Hulk? Pepper? Pepper!", Tony nearly shouted, startling the redhead from her trance-like state as she pulled her eyes away from Hulk's naked body.

"Oh! Yes, right. Right away!", Pepper responded before quickly rushing off to the elevator.

"Don't hurry back too soon, Pepper!", Shego shouted to the redhead as she entered the elevator.

"You're dead, Shego!", Hulk growled menacingly, narrowing his emerald hued eyes into slits as he glared savagely at the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Is that so?", Shego asked in mock shock, sauntering up to the Hulk and looking directly into his eyes.

"Yes, because before this day is over, I'm gonna SMASH you!", Hulk snarled in a threatening tone.

"You can smash me any time you want, Hulk.", Shego replied, licking her bottom lip teasingly.

"Hmp! Very funny, Shego.", Hulk growled in a dry sarcastic tone.

"I guess they'll have to invent a new size for you, eh? Available in small, medium, large, extra-large, and Hulk-size.", Shego remarked jokingly, looking down briefly at Hulk's groin area.

Hulk could only glare at Shego for the time being as he awaited for Pepper Potts to return with a new pair of pants, the incredible rage within himself boiling like that of a volcanoe just waiting to explode. He couldn't believe this was happening, but then again, he should have expected Shego to try something like this eventually. Despite himself, a part of Hulk was actually impressed that Shego would even have the guts to do such a thing. Still, she wasn't about to get away with this... not if Hulk had anything to say about it!

Finally, Pepper returned with a new pair of purple pants, which couldn't have come at a better time because Shego's relentless staring and flirtatious actions were making the Green Goliath a bit uneasy. Pepper hesitantly approached Hulk, offering him his new pair of pants as she tried to keep herself from staring, her cheeks still as red as her hair. Hulk grabbed his new pair of pants with both of his hands, accidently forgetting that he was fully exposing himself once again. While most of individuals were uneasy about Hulk in the nude, Shego made sure to inform him that she was enjoying what she was seeing by unleashing wolf whistle, which caused Hulk to give her a look that could kill an entire armada if looks could be capable of doing so.

"Thanks.", Hulk muttered as he began placing his new pair of pants on.

"Uh... You're welcome.", Pepper said in reply, avoiding eye contact with the Jade Giant.

Once he finished pulling on his pants, Hulk immediately focused his attention on Shego, who was standing there with an amused smirk gracing her features. He approached her, cracking his knuckles as he clenched his massive hands into fists, their sheer size compareable to wrecking balls. Shego didn't budge nor did she seem to concerned about her own safety, as if she had the situation under control as her emerald irises stared up into The Hulk's own. There was a mischievous and playful glint in her lovely irises, but there was something else that he noticed as well. She wasn't afraid of him, despite of what he was capable of, as if she genuinely trusted him. It almost made him forget his rage... almost.

"Any last words, Shego?", Hulk asked, baring his teeth in a savage snarl.

"Hmm... I actully might have a few words, big sexy.", Shego answered calmly, her smile remaining on her lovely visage.

"Yeah? What are they?", Hulk questioned, arching a curious eyebrow at the former villainess.

Several moments went by, neither Hulk nor Shego saying a word to one another, yet the Green Goliath couldn't help but notice the mischievous twinkle that he seen in her jade eyes. Then, without warning, Shego ignited her hands with fiery plasma and blasted Hulk at point blank range, the blast striking Hulk's chest and causing him to stagger back until he was at the edge of the pool. Try as he might, Hulk barely managed to keep himself balanced, but that soon changed when Shego rushed forward and pushed him with all of her strength, sending him crashing into the pool.

"Catch me if you can, Hulk!", Shego shouted before running past the surprised individuals and into the elevator.

"Okay, you wanna play, Shego? Then Hulk is game!", Hulk roared, seemingly unaware of the smirk that graced his features as he leaped out of the pool, making his way for the entrance to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Stairs**

Shego kept moving as fast as her legs could carry her, finally reaching the bottom of the steps, her feet now touching the smooth flooring of the mansion. So far she didn't notice any signs that Hulk was following her, yet she was quite certain that he couldn't be too far behind. Despite herself, she was actually having fun in this thrilling chase between herself and the Hulk. It had been so long since she had this much fun with anyone, her mind unable to think of anytime that she ever did have this much thrilling fun in her life. Still, she wasn't about to make it easy for Hulk to catch her as she made her way to the door, pulled it open and blindly rushed out, only to collide directly into a very familiar, very muscularly dense, gigantic green-skinned body.

It was then that she felt a pair of massive hands grab her shoulders and lift her high in the air. She knew that Hulk had caught her, though, she never expected him to catch her so quickly. Then again, she should have remembered to never underestimate the Jade Giant, because despite his appearance, he was a lot smarter than what people would normally think. Now that Hulk had her within his grasp, she might as well admit defeat and attempt to make peace with him, if only to avoid being crushed, not that she was worried about Hulk harming her. She knew him, she trusted him, and that was all that she needed.

"I've got you now, Shego!", Hulk exclaimed, a smirk of victory forming on his visage.

"Oh, come on, Hulk! Is it a crime for me to have some fun with you?", Shego exclaimed with a few uneasy laughs, but didn't receive anything but a cold emotionless glare from the Green Goliath.

Releasing a silent sigh, Hulk's rage began to fade away, his eyes focusing on the woman that he held within his grasp. He would never admit it, but the brief chase was actually entertaining. He wasn't angry at Shego, despite that she caused his pants to disintegrate from her emerald plasma blasts. She was just trying to entertain herself, while at the same time she was hoping to garner his own attention and affection. Never before had anyone willingly done this for Hulk, the very realization causing a rare warmth to enter his heart, a warmth that was thought long to be extinguished.

"You're going to smash me, aren't you?", Shego asked, trying her best not to sound nervous or frightened, yet she managed to fail somewhat.

"Whoa!", Shego yelled as Hulk released his grip on her, only to be caught in Hulk's massive arms as he held her bridal style, her own arms reaching up and wrapping themselves around his thick neck.

"No, I'm not.", Hulk answered, smiling warmly at her as his jade eyes locked on to her own emerald irises.

"Wait! So... if you're not gonna smash me? Then what are we going to do?", Shego asked, her curiosity intrigued.

"You and me? We're going to watch TV. Together.", Hulk answered, porceeding to carry Shego in his arms as they entered the mansion.

"I like the way you think, Hulk.", Shego cooed, cuddling close to her beloved Gamma Goliath, knowing that today was going to be a wonderful one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**If you're wondering where I came up with this amusing little story, I was reading Incredible Hulk #398, which has a scene that Hulk's strutting around naked after having a confrontation with Vector of the U-Foes. It was quite humorous, and I thought I would pay homage to that very entertaining issue written by Peter David. I have to admit, I'm very proud of how this story turned out. It shows Hulk and Shego's playful side, which is something few have ever seen, but also it shows their growing bond. All in all, I enjoyed writing this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>The Tragic Story of Betty, Bruce, and The Hulk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Living/Lounge Room**

Janet was talking on her cellphone, sprawled out on the couch watching cartoons, seemingly unaware of Shego's approach. Without so much as a brief greeting, Shego rested herself on the couch beside Janet. It was when Shego turned her attention towards Janet did the cheerful brunette take notice, a warm and friendly smile gracing her lovely features, but this did nothing to change Shego's emotionless expression. It was then that a hint of concern appeared on Janet's visage, causing her gently to bite her lip as she decided to end her conversation with Carol, who was still vacationing in Florida.

"Hey, Carol, I'll have to call you back, okay?", Janet responded to her friend on the phone, getting an immediate response from Carol.

"Yeah, Sheena needs someone to talk to.", Janet replied after releasing a light sigh.

"I don't know, Carol. You'll have to ask her that yourself when you get back from Florida.", Janet giggled in amusement, setting herself up on the couch.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Enjoy the rest of your vacation. I hope you come home soon. Bye, Carol.", Janet bid in farewell, hanging up before placing her cellphone in her left pants pocket.

Once she allowed herself to get comfortable, Janet focused her attention on Shego, who was still sitting in silence beside her. She knew that there was something that was troubling Shego, because why else would she be in the same room with her, yet without the amused smile that Janet had come to enjoy seeing whenever they were in each others company? Whatever was bothering Shego, it involved The Hulk, that much Janet was certain of. Janet considered Shego to be one of her closest friends, the closest thing to a sister that she ever had in her life. It was because of this, among many other reasons, that Janet was determined to help Shego in any way she can.

"Let me guess. You told Carol about me burning Hulk's pants off and all of us seeing him in the nude, didn't you, Janet?", Shego inquired with a raised eyebrow, a knowing smirk slowly forming on her features.

"Yes, I did. I also told her everything else that has happened. I even told Carol about Valkyrie's visit and how well you reacted to her.", Janet answered, putting a sarcastic tone of voice on her last statement regarding the beautiful Asgardian warrior woman and Shego's apparent dislike of her.

"Yeah, well, she started it by trying to steal Hulk away from me!", Shego exclaimed in defense, the mere thought of the female Asgardian sending a wave of jealously coursing through her very being.

"Oh, please! Valkyrie is no threat to you. Besides, Hulk is already falling for you as it is, so you have nothing to worry about, Sheena.", Janet replied reassuring, gently pushing against Shego's left shoulder with her right hand.

"That's easy for you to say, Janet! You don't have some blonde getting after your man!", Shego argued angrily, crossing her arms over her chest as she briefly glared at the cheerful brunette.

"Trust me, Sheena. Valkyrie doesn't stand a chance of stealing Hulk away from you. You've spent time with him, got to know him in ways that nobody else does. You're strong, fearless, intelligent, beautiful, sarcastic, tenacious, athletic, headstrong and funny. You're everything that Hulk wants in a woman companion! Now tell me. Do you honestly think that Valkyrie could even compete with you?", Janet retorted, raising a challenging eyebrow as she looked at the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Fine. I guess you're right. Thanks, Janet.", Shego agreed with her friend, but not without some reluctance as she released a heavy sigh.

"Forget about it. That's what friends are for, Sheena.", Janet replied nonchalantly with a warm smile.

Shego couldn't help but smile at Janet, the cheerful brunette's optimistic and supportive personality somehow managing to brighten up her spirits. She had to admit, Janet was the closest friend that she ever had, the closest thing to a sister that she secretly always wanted in her life. Her warm and optimistic smile could make even the angriest or most sorrowful person crack a smile, while her kind and cheerful personality could encourage a person with the lowest self-esteem to accomplish incredible feats. It was these unique traits, amongst countless others that she possessed, that made Janet so beloved by many of her teammates and friends. Was it any wonder why Shego felt so peaceful around the lovely brunette?

"By the way, Carol told me to tell you that she says, 'Hi'. She's really enjoying her vacation, but she told me to tell you that she has a lot of questions for you when she comes back.", Janet informed, a lovely smile remaining on her beautiful visage.

"Sounds fun. Can't wait.", Shego replied in a playful sarcastic tone, briefly rolling her eyes, which had the affect of causing Janet to giggle in amusement.

"Now that that's out of the way, what is it that you want to talk about, Sheena?", Janet asked, gently easing into the situation so that she wouldn't make him friend uncomfortable in any way.

Shego was silent for a few moments, her mind contemplating how she could best answer Janet's question, because what she wanted to talk about was something personal, something that involved the Green Goliath she was beginning to have feelings for. It was something important, something that she had been wanting to discover, something that involved both The Hulk and Bruce Banner, and yet someone else as well. She tried to get some answers from The Hulk, but all of her attempts ended with the Jade Giant avoiding the subject or refusing to even speak to her as he either chose to retreat to his room or smash through the courses in the Training Room.

It was something deeply personal and painful, that much Shego was certain of, because she instantly noticed the look on Hulk's face whenever she would try to engage him in a conversation around this particular subject, his emerald visage a mixture of rage and sorrow. However, just because she couldn't get any answers from the Hulk, it doesn't mean that she was going to give up so easily. If anyone could give her the answers, to allow her to see what both The Hulk and Bruce Banner have been hiding from her, that one person could only be Janet Van Dyne. After all, who else in the entire mansion would Hulk or Banner even speak to regarding this very personal discussion involving a certain beauty that both once loved in the past, a woman that both Banner and Hulk loved and known long before they've even met Shego?

"It's about Hulk, isn't it?", Janet asked, disturbing Shego from her thoughts as she looked up and locked on to the brunette's violet-blue eyes.

"Yes, it does. Hulk and Bruce. And somone else.", Shego finally answered, her voice becoming more serious in tone.

"Oh, I see.", Janet replied in a voice just short of a whisper, looking away as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Janet, I want to know what really happened between them and Betty Ross. I've tried to get some answers from Hulk, but he's not gonna tell me anything. And I have a feeling that getting any answers from Bruce would end any better. If you know anything, Janet, I want to know... right now!", Shego stated in a cold stern tone of voice, slightly narrowing her emerald irises at the brunette.

"I don't know, Sheena. I'm not sure I should tell you, because it just doesn't feel like it is my place to tell you.", Janet responded uneasily, shifting her position on the couch ever so slightly.

"Well, it isn't exactly telling if I have to beat it out of you, is it?", Shego remarked, clenching her right hand into a fist and igniting it in fiery emerald plasma for emphasis, a dangerous yet playful smirk gracing her features.

"Sheena, I hardly doubt that you would resort to hurting me to get the answers that you're after. I mean, yeah, you can be very aggressive and short-tempered at times, but not even you would hurt your best friend, right?", Janet replied, trying to reason with the pale green-skinned woman, a nervous smile forming on her lips.

"Are you sure about that, Janet? I wouldn't bet on it if I was you.", Shego warned, a devilish grin slowly appearing as the plasma encasing her right fist became brighter.

It was then Janet became more nervous, biting her bottom lip gently as she tried to make a very important and very crucial decision. If she wouldn't tell Shego, there was a very good chance that the pale green-skinned female would become very angry, which was something that Janet wished to avoid at all times, especially since she knew all too well what Shego was capable of. Besides, the thought of fighting with one of her closest female friends didn't appeal to Janet in the very least.

It would seem that her best option was to tell Shego what happened between Betty Ross, Bruce Banner, and The Hulk. Yet, Janet couldn't help but feel conflicted about revealing something that was so tragic and utterly heartbreaking. Despite her conflicted thoughts, Janet reasoned that Shego deserved to know, if only because she believed that Shego could potentially heal the broken hearts and emotional scars that Betty inflicted upon both Hulk and Bruce. It was then that Janet made her decision, one that would hopefully make Hulk and Shego become closer, to ensure that love would eventually form and bind them together until the end of time itself.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Janet. We can do this the easy, painless way... or the brutal, painful way. Either way, I'm gonna get some answers.", Shego reminded, her patience wearing thin as she narrowed her emerald eyes at the brunette seated on the couch beside her.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me something, Sheena.", Janet began, only to be quickly interrupted by the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I promise that I won't tell Hulk about our little conversation, Janet.", Shego interjected in a bored tone of voice, extinguishing the plasma that encased her right hand before briefly examining her nails.

"Actually, I need you to promise me something else, something much more important. I need you to promise me that you'll never use this information to hurt Hulk or Bruce in any way. I mean it, Sheena. They still haven't fully recovered from the heartache Betty caused them, so as a friend, I asking you to understand.", Janet stated, her voice and tone becoming deadly serious, much like her normally cheerful facial features.

Shego was slightly taken aback by Janet's serious tone and expression, which had the affect of causing her to avert her emerald eyes away from the brunette's violet-blue irises. It was rare to see Janet become so serious in a situation, for even in her battles with villains and unimagineable threats, she'd normally be quite cheerful, optimistic and tenacious at the same time. It surprised Shego to some extent, it even impressed her on some level that Wasp possessed a serious attitude. Then again, it made sense that Janet would react in such a way when defending and protecting her friends, her loyalty nearly without equal when it came to those she cared about.

"I understand, Janet. I promise that I'll never use this information to hurt Hulk or Bruce.", Shego finally answered after a long silence, her words utterly truthful and sincere, knowing with all of her heart that she could never intentionally hurt the Green Goliath in such a cruel way.

"Okay, I believe you, Sheena. Now... where do I begin.", Janet responded, wondering how she could best begin this tragic story of three unique beings.

"Where else? At the beginning, Janet. What happened between Bruce, Betty, and Hulk?", Shego demanded, her patience once again wearing thin.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Janet prepared herself to tell the story, the story of a man of science, the daughter of a high-ranking military general, and a monstrous Green Goliath. She only hoped that Shego would be able to understand, and hopefully, she would be the one to heal Hulk and Bruce's shattered heart. Janet was a hopeless romantic, that much was very true, but she was also a very compassionate and understanding young woman. She would do almost anything to see Hulk and Shego become something more, something greater than friends, hoping with all of her heart that love would bring them together to mend the emotional scars that both have endured through the years.

"It was years ago, long before the formation of The Avengers, long before I even met most of the teammates that would become my friends... the people who became my family. Anyways, I'm sure that Bruce told you that he's a physicist and an expert on gamma radiation, right? Well, it was when he began focusing his work on gamma radiation that he eventually met Betty Ross, and I guess you could say that it was love at first sight. Then, after a particular accident that exposed Bruce to gamma rays, Hulk came into existence.", Janet began, noticing how intently Shego was listening, as if the pale green-skinned woman wanted to remember everything about this particular subject of their conversation.

"Unfortunately, Betty's father, General Thunderbolt Ross began hunting the Hulk from that very day onward. At first, Bruce kept it secret that he was the Hulk, but eventually Betty discovered Bruce's secret... as did her father General Ross, and then things got a lot worse. He became obsessed with hunting The Hulk, doing anything in his power and using everything at his disposal to try to capture or kill Hulk. No matter how many times he failed, General Ross never stopped tormenting, hounding, tracking, and attacking the Hulk. However, General Ross and his Hulkbusters were just the tip of the iceberg of the threats that Hulk and Bruce faced as the years went by. Other dangerous enemies made their presence known, threatening the world and everyone that lives peacefully on this planet. We've faced several of Hulk's enemies before, and while we did beat them, I can tell you from personal experience that they're all dangerous in their own ways. Anyways, despite the hardships and numerous threats that they faced, Betty and Bruce still managed to keep in contact, their love for one another remaining strong through it all. It didn't last forever, not like how Bruce had hoped that it would.", Janet continued, a sorrowful look entering her normally bright violet-blue irises as a frown formed on her facial features.

"One day, General Ross went off crazier than usual, his hatred and obsession driving him to launch the ultimate all-out Hulkbuster assault. And when I mean all-out assault, I'm talking about enough Hulkbuster forces to level and conquer an entire continent! If that wasn't enough, Ross created a gigantic Hulkbuster robot as his ultimate weapon against the Hulk. In the end, Hulk destroyed all of the Hulkbuster forces, including the giant Hulkbuster robot, and nearly killed General Ross in the process. It was then that Betty intervened, saving her father's life as she screamed and cursed Hulk, her words hurting him more than any physical blow ever could. Angry and heartbroken, Hulk leaped away to be left alone, leaving Betty alone with her father until help arrived.", Janet said before becoming silent once again, seemingly unaware of the impatient look on the face of the pale green-skinned beauty sitting on the couch beside her.

"Is that it? That's the whole story?", Shego inquired, raising a questioning eyebrow as she looked at the violet-eyed brunette, knowing that there just had to be more to the story than that.

"No, it isn't. A few days later, Bruce went to visit Betty, to apologize for Hulk's actions. Unfortunately, Betty wouldn't even give Bruce that chance. She started shouting and screaming at Bruce, who tried to calm her down so that she would listen, but it only became worse. Betty lashed out at Bruce, screaming in rage as she began striking Bruce with her fists, but Bruce refused to even defend himself as she continued assaulting him. Eventually, it was too much for Bruce to handle, causing him to transform into the Hulk. He grabbed Betty and lifted her off her feet, wanting nothing more than to crush the life out of her. He could of crushed Betty like a bug, but in the end Hulk merely released Betty from his grip and walked away. You got to admire Hulk's restraint, because I doubt many of us would have been able to suppress inflicting harm on someone who broke their heart.", Janet said in reply, finishing the majority of the story.

"What happened to Betty and her father?", Shego asked coldly as she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, her curiosity intrigued regarding the two individuals that she was beginning to despise more than anyone she could remember.

"General Ross recovered and continued to hunt the Hulk. That is... until he became the very thing that he hated the most. As for Betty... that was the last time either Bruce or Hulk had seen her. I can only imagine how they feel... the heartache both of them endured by losing Betty... I don't know how anyone could suppress something so painful for so long.", Janet answered as she rubbed her watery violet-blue eyes, her tone of voice as sorrowful as it was sincere.

It was then that Shego averted her gaze away from Janet, a stabbing pain entering her heart, causing a sorrowful expression to form on her lovely visage. She never realized or known how painful the heartache Hulk and Bruce endured when they lost Betty. She never meant to care about the Hulk, she never meant to care about Bruce, but as time passed by through the days and the weeks, Shego became aware of just how much she truly cared about Hulk and Bruce. Never had she thought that she'd be capable of caring for another being, yet she knew she cared about Hulk... she maybe even loved him. It was because of this, her feelings and growing affections for the Green Goliath, that Shego decided that she needed to speak with him immediately, to let him know that she would always be there... for both Hulk and Bruce equally.

Without another thought, Shego got up from the couch, proceeding to make her way out of the room. This did not go unnoticed by Janet, who was curious as to what the pale green-skinned beauty was planning to do after this most revealing conversation. She was just about to ask, but before she could do so, Shego answered her question and satisfied her curiosity.

"I'm going to talk to Hulk. And don't worry, I won't tell him. It's our little secret, okay, Janet.", Shego assured as she came to a brief stop to turn and look at the cheerful brunette sitting on the couch.

"And by the way, thanks, Janet.", Shego added with a smirk and a sly wink.

"You're welcome, Sheena.", Janet replied with a warm smile of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Hulk's Room<strong>

Hulk was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his own reflection in the mirror, seemingly unaware of the sound of approaching footsteps. Shego came to a stop at the doorway entrance to Hulk's room, her beautiful jade eyes focusing on the motionless form of the Hulk, who still seemed oblivious to her presence as he continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror. She could only wonder what thoughts were going through Hulk's mind at the moment, curiously wondering how the minds of Hulk and Bruce function and co-exist with one another. She managed to push these thoughts aside, deciding to focus once again on the very reason she was here in Hulk's room.

"Hulk.", Shego greeted calmly as she stood in the doorway, causing Green Goliath to turn his head in her direction.

"Shego.", Hulk responded in a voice just short of a whisper, his attention now focused on the beautiful pale green-skinned woman who was now leaning against the frame of the door.

"Mind if I join you?", Shego asked, resting her hands on her hips as she locked eyes with the Jade Giant.

"Do I have a choice?", Hulk retorted, a ghost of smile briefly forming on his lips.

"Not really.", Shego chuckled, walking over and taking a seat beside the Hulk on the edge of the bed, briefly staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

There was a brief silence between the two emerald-skinned beings, one who was created from the heart of a gamma explosion and within the mind of a mild-mannered scientist, the other who unwillingly received fiery emerald plasma based powers from a comet that crashed to the Earth from the depths of space. Despite the differences of their respective origins, Hulk and Shego are similar in many ways, despite the fact that neither would be willing to admit it. They were loners and outcasts, feared and hated by the world and by those whom they've protected, treated as nothing more than monsters and villains since they first dispalyed their incredible abilities. Indeed, there was much that Hulk and Shego had in common, including a lonely and tragic past.

"Listen, I didn't mean to bring up Betty all those times. I just thought... I thought that you needed to talk about it. I thought that if you would tell me, I would be able to help you get over it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I care about you, Hulk. If you need someone to talk to, somone whom you can trust, I'll always be here for you.", Shego informed sincerely, breaking the silence that enveloped the room.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, Shego.", Hulk stated after releasing a heavy sigh.

"I know, Hulk. I know.", Shego replied in a low tone of voice.

"Then you understand?", Hulk asked, briefly raising a questioning eyebrow as he stared at the beautiful woman sitting beside him.

"Yes. I understand. You'll tell me when you want to. Until then, I can wait.", Shego answered, reaching up to gently caress Hulk's left cheek with her right hand, the gesture soothing the Jade Giant.

"Shego... Thanks.", Hulk responded, smiling down at the beauty that stared up into his emerald eyes.

"Don't mention it, big sexy.", Shego whispered seductively, embracing the Hulk affectionately, resting her head against his vast chest as she listened to the soothing beat of his heart.

Shego soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her, holding her in a gentle embrace. She barely noticed Hulk giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, her mind in a complete state of bliss. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed, and she only wished that it would never end. If her fate was to spend all of her life with the Hulk, then it mattered not, because as far as she was concerned, it was as close to peace and happiness that she'll ever achieve. Little did Shego know that it is indeed her future, a life with the Green Goliath that she loved and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**When I look at the relationship dynamic that's between Bruce Banner, Betty Ross, and The Hulk, it's quite apparent that Betty is in love with Bruce, while she treats the Hulk as either a friend or, more commonly, a monstrous and dangerously savage brute. I find it tragic that she never loved/accepted Hulk as much as she accepted/loved Banner. I believe that if you can't love a person for all that he or she is, then you don't really love them and accept them for who they truly are.**

**Caiera the Oldstrong, from Greg Pak's epic "Planet Hulk" comic saga, loved The Hulk and Bruce Banner equally, accepting him/them for who they truly are, which is something that Betty Ross, at least in my opinion, has never accomplished. In this story, as well as the next one on my list entitled "A Day with Bruce", we'll discover and clearly see that Shego cares and loves both Banner and Hulk equally, much in a similar manner that Caiera did. We also see that Hulk is starting to come to terms with his growing feelings towards Shego, allowing her to become closer to him and his heart as he becomes more accepting of her for who she is.**

**It's been a thrill writing this story, since it's one that I've been wanting to write for a long time now. I hope all of you readers enjoy it, because I've really enjoyed incorporating elements of the comics in this story, which is something that I try to do with every story involving my favorite Marvel Comics' characters. Farewell until the next story, loyal readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>A Day with Bruce<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**Hulk's Room**

**9:37 AM**

Shego began to stir from her peaceful sleep, a low moan escaping her throat as she stretched her body before relaxing once again, not even bothering to open her eyes. It was then that she realized that something was different, but it was not the bed, but the body that she was currently resting and cuddling atop of. When she sneaked into Hulk's room the previous night, she found the Green Goliath in a deep slumber, his massive chest slowly rising and falling as he calmly inhaled and exhaled oxygen. As she always did, Shego stealthily lifted the covers up and crawled atop Hulk's muscular body, comfortably resting her head on his chest as she listened to the soothing beat of his heart.

However, that was last night, and this was right now. Slowly, Shego trailed her hands along the upper body of the individual beneath her, getting a good sense of the person's physique. She discovered that, while the body was a far cry from Hulk's giant muscular form, the physique of the individual was still very well toned and decently built. It was then that Shego began to open her eyes, her emerald green eyes looking down at the man beneath her as raised her head up from its resting place. She then focused her attention on the sleeping being beneath her, a gleam of amusement twinkling in her eyes as she discovered it to be none other than Bruce Banner, who was still peacefully asleep.

Despite herself, Shego couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lovely features. She never expected to wake up atop Bruce Banner, but she had to admit that she could definitely get used to it. True, she was slightly more attracted to Hulk, but she couldn't deny the fact that Bruce was very handsome. Not to mention the fact that she thought Bruce looked cute while he was sleeping, his toned body making him more than suitable for her liking. She also had to admit to the fact that she felt completely comfortable around Bruce. She felt closer to him than any other male she's ever spent time with... besides the Hulk, of course.

For the next several minutes, Shego merely stared at Bruce, her eyes taking in every detail and feature of his peaceful visage. She let out a few light-hearted chuckles, enjoying herself as Bruce remained fast asleep, unaware of the fact that Shego was now awake and watching him. Reaching out with her right hand, Shego gently brushes aside of few strands of Bruce's brown hair from his face before proceeding to gently caress his face with her fingertips. She then to contemplate her next move, her mind wondering what kind of fun she could have with Bruce while he still remained asleep. After all, Shego had spent most of her time having fun with the Hulk, which meant that Bruce wasn't available in any way whatsoever, so she definitely wasn't gonna let this chance to have some fun with Bruce slip away.

_Well, isn't this a very pleasant surprise. I thought I would wake up with the Hulk, but instead I wake up with Bruce. I must have had a really calming affect on my Green Goliath for something like this to happen. Now that I've finally got some alone time with Brucie, I guess I should have some fun with him, but where do I begin? Hmm... I think I'll start by waking him up... and have some fun doing it. Shego thought to herself, a seductive smile gracing her features as a plan came to her mind._

Not waiting another second, Shego began to kiss gently along his neck, causing him to slightly squirm in his sleep. She kept dropping gentle butterfly kisses on his neck, amusing herself as she eventually made her way up to Bruce's jawline, stopping once she came to his left ear. She rested her right cheek against Bruce's left cheek, nuzzling it affectionately, enjoying the closeness that she was now sharing with gamma physicist. Now it was time to make the final move!

"It's time to wake up, Brucie.", Shego whispered seductively in his ear, pulling back until her face was mere inches away from Bruce's own.

Shego wanted to make sure that she was the first thing Bruce would see once he would awaken, and much to her relief, she didn't have long to wait. She watched intently as Bruce began to slowly awaken from his peaceful slumber, flexing his well toned body underneath the soft sheets. Then, without warning, Bruce's hands rested themselves on the small of Shego's back. Suddenly, his hands began to trail up and down Shego's form, as if he was trying to determine what or rather whom was in bed with him. Shego didn't mind the attention, for she couldn't help but enjoy it, even as a slight purr escaped her throat.

"Huh? What?", Bruce muttered as he ceased his investigation of the female body resting atop him, taking his hands and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Suddenly, Bruce Banner opened his eyes, only to come nearly face-to-face with the beautiful pale green-skinned woman known as Shego, or Sheena Elizabeth Goh, which is the name that Bruce had come to know her by since they first met. Bruce could only look directly into Shego's jade green eyes, entranced by her sheer beauty, his heartbeat increasing until it felt like his heart would explode as he became all the more excited. It was rare for Bruce to be rendered speechless or be in awe of a woman's beauty, but Shego managed to accomplish this, her very appearance like that of a beautiful pale green-skinned goddess. In all of his life, only Betty had been able to have that affect on him, but that wasn't no longer the case, for Shego's beauty had succeeded in doing what he thought was impossible.

"Sheena! Uh... um... good morning. It's good to see you again.", Bruce greeted in a nervous tone of voice, his cheeks becoming colored with a light blush due to having such a beautiful woman within such a close proximity to himself.

"Nice to see you again, too, Bruce.", Shego chuckled in amusement, leaning in closer until her nose touched his own.

Shego knew that she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't deny that Bruce looked cute when he was flustered, which made this moment all the more appealing to her. It was a well known fact that, while she would often use her feminine charms on the Hulk with varying success, she never had the chance to use her feminine charms on Bruce. Now, with Bruce finally right where she wanted him, Shego could finally test her feminine skills on the unsuspecting gamma physicist.

"Uh... yeah, it is. So... I guess I'll go and...", Bruce began speaking in an uneasy and nervous tone of voice, attempting to rise from the bed only to have Shego pin him down with her hands firmly placed on his shoulders.

"And where do you think you're going, Brucie?", Shego demanded in a sultry voice as she temporarily arched an eyebrow, staring down into the brown eyes of the flustered scientist.

"Oh! I was... uh... going to...", Bruce tried to explain nervously, his gentle brown eyes averting from Shego's emerald green eyes before looking directly into them once again, only to be interjected by the very pale green-skinned beauty whose very appearance left him in awe.

"'Cause I don't believe I remember giving you permission to leave, did I now, Brucie?", Shego asked, leaning her face down closer to Bruce's until her lips were mere centimeters from his, the fingertips of her right hand gently caressing his cheek in affection.

"No, Sheena, you didn't. However, as you can see, I need to shave, take a hot shower, and get some clean clothes on for the day. So... if would let me get out of bed, I'll do just that.", Bruce replied, attempting to rise only for Shego to once again pin him down to the bed with her hands firmly placed upon his chest.

"Those things can wait, Bruce. Besides, I know that you really don't want to leave. It's so comfortable in here... just the two of us... all alone and free to do whatever we please.", Shego purred in a sultry voice that was just short of a whisper, circling her index finger gently around the area where Bruce's heart beat within his chest.

"Sheena, wait!", Bruce pleaded gently, his heartbeat increasing as the pale green-skinned beauty's lips faintly touched his.

"Yes, Bruce?", Shego asked, her emerald green eyes locking on to his gentle brown irises.

"Listen, I would like to have a relationship with you, Sheena, but first what I want is the chance to get to know you better. I want to be given that chance, just as I want to give you the chance to know me more.", Bruce stated with a smile as he gently grasped Shego's hands with his own, his voice as sincere as it was warm and hopeful.

Shego couldn't believe what she heard, that for the first time in her entire life, someone wished to be given the chance to actually know her. She was completely taken aback by Bruce Banner's unexpected offer, unable to respond as her mind became filled with thoughts while an extremely rare emotion entered her heart, an emotion that she never thought existed within herself. Never could she have ever hoped that someone, or anyone for that matter, would care enough to actually want to learn more about who she truly is. She had given up hope for someone like that long ago, shielding her emotions and heart with a barrier that was impenetrable.

Yet, resting right beneath her, was this unique brown-haired human being, who managed to break through the barrier around her heart. His very appearance in her life, as well of that of the Hulk's, was equivalent to that of a devine blessing from the gods or an answer to her secret prayers from so long ago. For in Bruce Banner and the Hulk, Shego had finally found acceptance and friendship, as well as the promise of something far greater in regards to their unique relationship in the future. Finally, after a few moments of deep contemplation, Shego focused her attention on Bruce Banner, who seemed to be waiting for her response.

"Okay, I'm listening. What do you have in mind, Bruce?", Shego questioned, looking directly into his gentle brown eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out. Just the two of us. Together. We could take a walk in Central Park, or we could make reservations and go to a restaurant of your choice, or anything else that you would like. I mean, as long as you enjoy yourself, that's what matters, right? Besides, if we're going to have a relationship, this would give both of us the chance to get to know one another better.", Bruce offered, an smile forming on his features as he shifted ever so slightly, trying to ignore the fact that he was currently straddled by a very attractive woman.

"Hmm... are you asking me out on a date, Brucie?", Shego asked with a playful smirk, a light chuckle of amusement being released from within her throat.

"Yes, I am, Sheena. So... what do you say?", Bruce stated in reply, unable to suppress a warm smile.

"I would say... that I accept. It's a date, Bruce.", Shego responded, leaning down and giving Bruce an affectionate kiss on his left cheek, causing the gamma physicist to blush in response to the unexpected token of affection.

"Great. Then... would you mind letting me up? I mean, not that this isn't comfortable, but I've got to get cleaned up for our date. And I can't do that with you still on top of me, Sheena.", Bruce informed with a sheepish grin, the blush that was coloring his cheeks becoming a stronger shade of crimson.

Shego could only smile down at Bruce, his flustered appearance and nervous voice once again managing to amuse her. It wasn't often that someone other than The Hulk or Janet could be capable of amusing her, because most individuals tended to annoy her with their mere presence alone, but there was something about Bruce and his actions that made her feel different... in a good way. The fact that Bruce looked cute whenever she teased him was just an added bonus.

"As you wish, Bruce.", Shego whispered in a sultry voice, proceeding to slowly crawl off of Bruce and gently rest beside him in their bed.

"Thank you, Sheena.", Bruce said before slowly sitting up, stretching out his body before reaching out to the nightstand beside the bed and retrieving his glasses from one of the drawers.

Bruce got to his feet, proceeding to walk towards the bathroom, but stopped right at the entrance as he turned and looked at Shego, who was still resting comfortably on his bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, this stunningly beautiful woman whose appearance was like that of a pale green-skinned goddess sent down from the heavens so that mortals could admire and be in awe of her divine beauty. His staring did not go unnoticed by Shego, who could only smile in amusement at the attention she was getting as a few mischievous thoughts entered her mind.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me, Bruce? Changed your mind, hmm?", Shego asked with a teasing wink, her voice becoming sultry in tone as her emerald eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Well, uh, actually I was wondering if I could ask you something.", Bruce stated, a light blush coloring his cheeks as he temporarily averted his gaze from Shego's own.

"Oh, really? Okay. What's on your mind, Bruce?", Shego inquired, propping herself up slightly as she remained in bed.

"Did you ever try doing that to The Hulk when he was asleep? The kissing, I mean?", Bruce asked, looking directly at the beautiful woman that lay resting on his bed.

"Yeah, I did.", Shego answered nonchalantly, her demeanor completely calm and relaxed.

"So... what happened? What did he do?", Bruce asked, his curiosity intrigued by the mere thought of how Hulk would have reacted if Shego would have gave the Green Goliath a similar wake-up treatment that she had given him.

"The first time I tried it, Hulk woke up, growled at me, and threatened to "SMASH" me. And if you're wondering, no, his threat didn't deter me. I did it to him several other times, all of which had more or less the same result.", Shego confessed with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Which was?", Bruce probed, a smirk of amusement evident on his face.

"He rolls over onto his side, holds me close in his arms, and sleeps peacefully until he would eventually wake up. To be honest, Bruce, I really like it when he holds me. It's like an affectionate embrace, comfortable and yet it feels natural in every way as the beat of his heart sooths me into a nice, peaceful sleep. When Hulk holds me in his arms, it feels like I'm untouchable and completely safe, ya know? It's as if there's no force in the universe that can harm me. That's basically the only way that I can describe it. It's... incredible.", Shego explained as Bruce listened intently.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he, Sheena?", Bruce asked in a sad and somewhat bitter tone of voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Shego as she focused on the man standing in the entrance of his room's personal bathroom/washroom.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. It's just that I've spent so much time with him... and so little time with you. If it means anything, I care about you and Hulk equally.", Shego stated, a hint of concern and fear managing to seep its way into her voice as she locked eyes with the brown-haired gamma physicist.

"You don't have to apologize, Sheena. I understand completely. In fact, that's the main reason why I intend to take advantage of this situation by spending the entire day with you. I care about you, Sheena, yet I know so little about you. If we're going to have a relationship, then now is the time for us to spend some quality time together. Besides, it isn't too often that Hulk lets me out, so I doubt that we'll get too many opportunities like this.", Bruce responded calmly, giving the pale green-skinned beauty a warm smile as he stared directly into her jade eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Bruce.", Shego said as a relieved smile formed on her lovely visage.

"Don't mention it, Sheena.", Bruce chuckled in a light hearted manner.

"Okay. So... I'm, uh, going to take to a shower now. If you need me, I'll be in there.", Bruce informed as he reached up and removed his glasses, gently holding them within the grasp of his fingertips.

"Do you mind if I join you, Brucie?", Shego asked in a seductive tone of voice, which had the affect of nearly causing Bruce to drop his glasses, his hands managing to catch them before they could hit the floor.

"Well, I... Uh... Sheena... I'm not sure that... Umm...", Bruce replied nervously, understanding exactly what the pale green-skinned beauty meant as his heartbeat increased a little bit at the mere thought of them in the shower together.

Shego once again found herself amused by Bruce's nervous actions, taking pleasure in knowing that she could have such a positive affect on the handsome scientist. She couldn't help but enjoy this, even if it was at Bruce's expense. Still, it wasn't often that she got some time with Bruce, and what better way to amuse herself than teasing him a little bit with her flirting? Knowing that she had a full day to have fun with Bruce, she eventually decided to relieve him of the uneasiness that he felt.

"It's okay, Bruce. I was only teasing you. Besides, I know that sooner or later we'll have our time for some fun bedroom escapades together. But right now, we both have to get ready for our date.", Shego informed, getting out of bed and walking over to Bruce.

"I'll see you soon, Brucie. Don't take too long.", Shego whispered seductively in his ear before dropping an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

Bruce could only watch as Shego left his room, her hips swaying ever so slightly as she walked in a seductive manner as she made her exit, knowing that he was watching her every move. Once he was sure that Shego was gone, Bruce entered the bathroom, stopping directly in from of the large mirror at the sink. He stared at his reflection for what seemed like hours, knowing that the Hulk was lurking somewhere within, resting for the time being, yet ever watchful of everything that Bruce would do.

"I know you're there, Hulk. You're always gonna be there. If you can hear me, I just want to make something clear. We both care about her, that's something that neither of us can deny. But if we're going to make this work, if we're going to have a relationship with her, she deserves to be given the chance to know me and love us both equally. I'm willing to set aside our differences, but all I want in return is for you to do the same, and if not for me, then do it for her.", Bruce spoke as he stared directly into his reflection, knowing that the Hulk could hear him.

Throughout his life, Bruce Banner had endured so much, more than any human being should ever be forced to endure. His childhood was a horrific tragedy, eased only when he was sent to live with his aunt Susan Drake. Blessed and cursed with a great intelligence, Bruce Banner was without many friends in high school and made an outcast by his fellow peers. After his college years, life would only become more challenging for Bruce Banner, for it wasn't too long before the accident happened and the Hulk was finally unleashed upon the world for the very first time. If any human being in existence deserves love and happiness more than anyone else, it would have to be none other than Bruce Banner.

However, could that even be possible with the Hulk still in existence within himself? Would he truly ever know happiness as long as he continued the seemingly unending conflict with the indomitable being that is The Hulk? Could there be a way for Bruce Banner and The Hulk to co-exist peacefully with one another? But the real question that was currently running through his mind was this: Who's the real monster? The Hulk or Bruce Banner? It was a question that neither The Hulk nor Bruce Banner could truly answer, but would instead discover on this day with the help of a certain pale green-skinned beauty who managed to capture the heart of both the scientist and the Green Goliath.

* * *

><p><strong>Shego's Room<strong>

**10:45 AM**

After taking a hot relaxing shower, Shego prepared herself for her day out with Bruce Banner. Once she had dried the water from her body and her long raven hair, she wrapped herself up in her own personal green robe and walked towards her dresser that was positioned about eight feet away from the footend of her bed. Opening one of the numerous dresser drawers, Shego pulled out her best pair of black jeans and her most comfortable green short-sleeve t-shirt, wanting to wear nothing but the best on her date with Bruce Banner.

Quickly removing her robe, Shego proceeded to dress her glorious nude goddess-like body by first putting on her lingerie before pulling on her black jeans and green short-sleeve t-shirt. She quickly put on her white stocking and black shoes, wasting no time as she reached for her hairbrush. Looking directly into the large circular mirror that adorned her dresser, Shego began to comb her long dark mane until it was soft as silk and just as gentle to the touch.

Shego then looked in the mirror, her jade green eyes staring directly at her own reflection as she took in every detail of her unique appearance. After several mintues of silence, she could only avert her gaze away from her reflection as two rare emotions entered her heart, one that she rarely, if ever, experienced in her life. The feeling of guilt and uncertainty. She had felt the feeling of uncertainty before, yet she couldn't recall a time in her life where she felt guilty over anything.

She was honestly looking forward to her date with Bruce, but did she deserve to be given this chance to know him better? It was hard to believe that about a month ago, she had planned to seduce The Hulk and use him to destroy the Avengers and conquer the planet. But now that she had spent time with him and the people who risked their lives to protect the world, she was really questioning her original intentions. She had become friends with most of them, she had become close to them, as if they were the family that she always wanted, yet never had in her life.

However, the most painful guilt that she held within, gnawing and tearing at her heart, involved her growing bond and feelings for the Hulk and Bruce Banner. She hated to admit it, but she really cared about him/them, which only seemed to intensify the guilt and uncertainty that she felt. It was then that she began to wonder... should she be allowing herself to become this close to Bruce Banner and The Hulk?

She didn't want to care about him, yet it seemed like no matter how hard she would try, no matter how many times she told herself that it was all part of her plan, no matter how many times she would deny that she didn't feel that way about him or even care about him... she secretly knew that she did. She felt felt so conflicted, both in her mind and her heart, her feelings and emotions, as well as her guilt and uncertainty, waging war with one another to the point that she wanted to unleash a primal scream of pure rage and frustration. Instead, Shego managed to barely push these thoughts, feelings, emotions aside as she tightly closed her eyes shut before releasing a very heavy sigh.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, noticing the unshed tears that were lingering in her lovely emerald green irises. One tear managed to escape and fall from her right eye, making its descent as it slowly streamed down her pale cheek until Shego gently removed it with the index finger of her right hand. She briefly clenched her right hand into a fist before focusing on her reflection once again, only to avert her gaze as a stabbing pain entered her heart.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?", Shego asked herself in a voice that was just short of a whisper, igniting her hands in fiery emerald plasma, wishing that she could extinguish the feelings and the emtions that she felt within her heart as easily as the flames that encased her hands.

Suddenly, a knock came at her door, disturbing her from her thoughts and causing her to quickly extinguish the plasma that encased her hands. Walking over to the door, Shego released a silent sigh before reaching out for the handle and opening the door. Once she opened the door, her eyes settled on none other than Bruce Banner. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of tan jeans, his attire as clean and nicely kept as his recently combed brown hair. She had to admit, Bruce was a very attractive man, especially when given a chance to shave and clean himself up a bit.

"Hello, Sheena.", Bruce greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi, Bruce.", Shego responded, managing to force a smile on her face, despite still recovering from the affects that her emotional conflict caused her just mere moments ago.

"Is something wrong?", Bruce asked, looking curiously at the pale green-skinned beauty, his senses telling him that something was troubling the beautiful heroine.

"No, nothing's wrong.", Shego assured, lying to him to calm him as she noticed the hint of concern that seeped into his voice as he spoke.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to go out, we could stay here. I mean, as long as it's what you want, Sheena.", Bruce offered, his voice as sincere as it was gentle and comforting.

"No, I'm sure. There's nothing wrong, I swear. Besides, I really want to go out with you today, Bruce. It'll be fun. Just the two of us.", Shego reassured, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck just as his hands gently grasped her waist.

She couldn't fool him, because Bruce knew for a fact that something was bothering her, something that she didn't want to discuss with him at this very moment. However, Bruce knew better than to force it out of her when she clearly wanted it to be known only to herself, because he had too much respect for Shego and her right to keep some things to herself. He knew that if he would be patient and understanding, Shego would come to him and speak to him on her own terms whenever she found the courage to do so. Until then, Bruce Banner was more than willing to wait.

"Okay, Sheena. So... did you make your decision on where you want to go for our date?", Bruce asked, enjyoing the closeness that he was sharing with the beautiful woman, his nostrils inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo that lingered in her long dark hair and the fragrance of her perfume.

"Well, I was thinking we could go down and have ourselves a quick breakfast. Then, I think it would nice to take a stroll in Central Park. How does that sound to you, Brucie?", Shego answered in a sultry voice as she stared deeply into his gentle brown eyes.

"Sounds good to me, Sheena.", Bruce responded evenly, a light chuckle of amusement managing to escape from his throat.

"Then we better get going, shouldn't we, handsome?", Shego said in reply, a playful yet mischievous smile gracing her features.

Before Bruce could so much as even speak a word, Shego grabbed his wrists and pulled him in the direction that would lead them to the stairs. Little did they know that on this day, Bruce and Shego were going on a journey of discovery. On this day, they would learn more about each other as well as themselves in ways that neither could have ever expected.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**Central Park**

**12:25 PM**

The sun shined bright in the sky, its rays of light warming everything that they touched on this day as a calm breeze made the leaves on the numerous surrounding trees stir ever so slightly. Families and couples alike took advantage of this beautiful day, each taking part in various activities, such as visiting the Central Park Zoo, having a picnic, enjoying the numerous shows and entertainment that would come around the area, or just enjoying the company of those whom they loved and cared about the most. Among the many families and loving couples, was a unique pair of individuals who would definitely pass as a pair of lovebirds, and those two were none other than the gamma physicist Bruce Banner and the beautiful ex-villainess Sheena Elizabeth Goh.

They walked close together, enjoying one another's company on their date. Upon finding a vacant park bench overlooking a grassy field, Shego and Bruce decided to stop and rest for a few minutes, for neither was in a hurry and both knew that they still had a whole day to spend time with each other. Shego allowed herself to cuddle close to Bruce, resting her head back against his chest, briefly closing her eyes as a peaceful smile graced her heavenly visage.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Bruce?", Shego asked, taking in the warm sunlight that shined on her pale green skin as she relaxed herself on the bench beside the brown-haired gamma physicist.

"Yes, Sheena, it is.", Bruce answered, releasing a light sigh before placing his right arm on her waist and then proceeding to gently pull her closer, if that was even possible as she was currently cuddling close to him as it is.

Resting peacefully on the bench, they watched as a loving mother played catch with her four-year old son and seven-year old daughter, their laughter causing Bruce to remember his own beloved mother Rebecca Banner. When she was alive, Rebecca Banner was a peaceful and loving woman, utterly selfless and capable of great compassion for others, especially for her beloved child. In the early years of his life, she meant everything to Bruce, for in his young life she was the one person who loved him without judgement. She was the physical and spiritual embodiment of love, happiness, kindness, understanding, hope, and affection in Bruce's tragic life.

"Mind if I ask what you're thinking about, Bruce?", Shego asked, startling the scientist from his thoughts.

Averting his eyes in order to focus on the pale green-skinned woman who rested beside him, Bruce looked down directly in to Shego's face. His gentle brown eyes staring into her beautiful emerald green eyes, marveling at her exotic beauty, her very appearance like that of an angel or a goddess. It was only right that he should tell her, for wasn't it Bruce himself that offered her the chance to get to know him better? She deserved to know, and that was all the reasoning that Bruce needed.

"I was thinking about my mother. Her name was Rebecca Banner. She meant everything to me when I was young. She wasn't just my mother. She was my friend, my protector, my everything. I can still remember what she looked like, the smile that she gave me when she looked at me before kissing my cheek, the sweet smell of her perfume. I still even remember the warmth of her touch as she held me in her arms, allowing me to fall asleep until she carried me off to bed.", Bruce answered, a warm smile gracing his features at the thought of his mother, reminiscing the times that he spent with her.

"What happened to her?", Shego inquired, straightening her posture while remaining seated close to the brown-haired scientist.

"She's dead.", Bruce stated with a grimace, his response shocking her to the core.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I didn't know.", Shego apologized sincerely, briefly looking away only to feel Bruce's hands gently grasp her own in a gentle grip.

"It's okay, Sheena. I know you didn't, for how could you have known? It's something that I haven't talked about in a long time.", Bruce said in a calm voice, lifting Shego's gaze so that she would be looking directly in to his eyes.

"Did she pass away naturally and peacefully?", Shego asked gently, knowing that this subject was not only uneasy for herself, but even moreso for Bruce.

"No, she didn't die naturally or peacefully. She was murdered.", Bruce stated, the grimace returning to his features as he closed his eyes, suppressing his rage and grief that he felt.

"Oh, god. She was murdered? By who?", Shego questioned, a part of her wanting to who killed Rebecca Banner, while another part of her wanted nothing more than to comfort him in any way that she could.

Bruce did not respond, turning away from Shego, his conflicted mind trying to decide if he should reveal a part of his histroy that very few people knew about, or to avoid the subject completely. The next few moments that passed felt like an eternity until Bruce Banner finally came to his decision. She deserved to know the truth about him, the truth about his past, even if it meant revealing something that was as tragic as it was shocking and disturbing.

"Sheena, what I'm about to tell you is something that few people know of, something that not even my teammates know. However, as a warning, I will only tell you if you promise me that what I tell you is kept a secret. You must never tell anyone about anything that you hear from me today. This is just between us, Sheena. Trust is something that I take very seriously, and if you betray my trust, I won't forgive you... and neither will The Hulk. Do you understand, Sheena?", Bruce informed, finally facing her once again, his voice as deadly serious as the look in his narrowed brown eyes and the expression that had formed on his face.

Shego was instantly taken aback by Bruce's tone and serious attitude, not expecting such a sudden change from a person who was usually calm and mild-mannered in nature. His normally gentle brown eyes became intimidating, as if they were capable of piercing right through her and into her very soul to seek out any deceit. It was right then and there that Shego knew that she couldn't betray Bruce's trust, for he was the first person in her life to ever truly accept and trust her, which was something that not even her own family could give her. And that was more than enough reason for her to keep whatever dark secret that Bruce was about to tell her safe. If he trusted her enough to keep this conversation between them secret, then she would honor that trust, not only for Bruce Banner... but for The Hulk as well.

"I understand... and I promise, Bruce. I won't tell a soul.", Shego stated sincerely, not breaking eye contact with the gamma physicist.

"Okay. I believe you, Sheena.", Bruce replied after a few minutes, his expression and gaze softening, which had the affect of relieving some of the tension that Shego felt.

"When I was young, I was gifted with a great intelligence. My mother thought it made me unique and said that it was a blessing, that it was my gift. My father... Brian Banner, however, didn't think it was normal. He thought that I was a inhuman freak, a mutant, a monster. My father was insane! He viciously abused me and my mother physically and emotionally for years! I remember when I was four years old... it was on Christmas Eve...", Bruce said, beginning to tell the pale green-skinned beauty the story of his life involving his loving and affectionate mother Rebecca Banner and his insane and abusive father Brian Banner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dayton, Ohio<em>**

**_Christmas Eve_**

**_30 Years Ago_**

_Little four-year old Bruce Banner had awoken early from his bed to venture downstairs, eventually coming to the Christmas tree that was lit by the shining star at the very top of the towering pine. He focused his attention on one of his presents from his beloved mother, Rebecca Banner, and temptation proved too much for the lonely child whose curiosity and creativity was so often suppressed. Within mere minutes, Bruce had opened and constructed the intricacies of an erector set, something that someone of his very young age shouldn't have been able to accomplish._

_"There! It's done! I wish Mommy could see it! She'd be so proud of me!", Bruce whispered to himself and his prized doll that he called Guardian, unaware of the approach of a certain individual._

_It was only when the shadow of the individual loomed over young Bruce that he became aware of his presence, the presence of his insane father Brian Banner! Bruce could only cower in fear as his father shouted, his eyes filled with an insane rage that was but a mere prelude to the violence that was sure to come. Lashing out, Brian Banner destroyed the constructed erector set with one powerful kick, sending pieces of the destroyed structure through the air and all around the vicinity of the room._

_"You little monster!", Brian Banner shouted, scaring Bruce even further, the noise causing Rebecca Banner to rush into the room._

_"Brian! Why are you yelling at our son? Have you gone mad?", Rebecca screamed, rushing over to her husband, putting herself between Brian and Bruce._

_"Go back to bed, Rebecca! That... That thing isn't our son!", Brian proclaimed, his voice rising in volume once again._

_"I gave birth to Bruce! He grew inside of me! There's nothing wrong with him!", Rebecca exclaimed, not backing down an inch to her insane husband._

_"The damage has already been done! The fault is mine for letting you have a child, a child that I did not want! A freak! A monster! And I intend to correct my mistake... NOW!", Brian snarled, trying to get his hands on the frightened four year old._

_"No! I won't let you harm Bruce! Run, Bruce!", Rebecca screamed before being brutally struck by a vicious backhand from Brian Banner, knocking her to the floor._

_"Mommy!", Bruce screamed, tears falling from his eyes as he leaped in to protect his mother from harm._

_"Shut up, you little freak! You may have fooled your mother, but I've always known what you would become since the beginning!", Brian snarled, violently striking young Bruce aside, not caring if he seriously injured the child or not._

_"Bruce! My baby! My dear, sweet, innocent little Bruce! Brian, are you insane? How could you hit our child!", Rebecca scolded in exclaimation, rushing over to protect her son, her arms wrapping around young Bruce in a protective embrace._

_"Child? Not him! He's something different... inhuman! He's a freak! A monster!", Brian shouted at the top of his lungs, glaring at his wife as she held her son in a protective embrace, his sobbing continuing even after the insane being that is Brian Banner marches out of the room._

_This was just one of many assaults of abuse that both Rebecca and Bruce would endure for years to come. She would comfort Bruce in any way that she could, her love for her child greater than any she felt for anyone or anything else in existence. But would her love be enough to protect Bruce from someone as insane as her husband Brian Banner? Only time would tell._

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**Central Park**

Shego listened intently, shocked and horrified at what she was hearing, her urge to rush forward and embrace Bruce in her arms becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Never would she have had imagined that Bruce and his mother went through such physical abuse. While it was true that she herself had a difficult childhood and that she did have a few conflicts with her own parents before their deaths, it was nothing compared to what Bruce was forced to endure.

She could just imagine seeing an innocent child and a loving mother withstanding countless beatings from a deranged monster of a human being. It enraged her that something like that took place, that someone would be cruel enough to brutally beat a helpless woman and a frightened child. But what she felt the most, an emotion that surpassed her rage, was the sympathy that she felt for Bruce Banner. But the most devastating and horrific revelation was yet to be revealed to her. Once she would discover this, Shego would never look at either Bruce Banner or The Hulk the same way ever again.

"For years, my mother and I endured my father's physical and emotional abuse. It seemed like there was no escaping him or his madness. Then, after enduring his madness and cruelity for so long, my mother and I tried to escape. It was on that day that my mother was murdered. On that day... I watched on helplessly as my father killed my mother right before my very eyes!", Bruce said as a single tear fell from his right eye and streamed down his cheek.

His startling revelelation caused Shego to gasp in horror, her own emerald green eyes beginning to become filled with unshed tears that threated to fall as a spirit-shattering ache entered her heart. She couldn't speak, her mind unable to come up with a response to what Bruce had just revealed to her. Was there anything that she could say? Anything that could help comfort the man that she secretly loved? Was there anything that she could do to let him know that she cared about him, that she loved him and that she'd always be there for him?

* * *

><p><strong><em>22 Years Ago<em>**

**_Dayton, Ohio_**

_After enduring years of physical and emotional abuse, Rebecca Banner had finally decided that she had enough! She was going to leave and take her son with her, wanting nothing more than to protect the child that she loved with all her heart from the savagery of her abusive husband Brian Banner. She would not let him harm Bruce again, not if she could prevent it! Packing up all of their belongings, Rebecca and Bruce made their attempt at an escape. Holding Bruce's hand tenderly within her grasp, Rebecca and her son rushed to the car parked in the driveway._

_"Get in the car, Bruce. Hurry, before your father...", Rebecca Banner told her beloved son, but her words were soon cut short as she heard the screendoor slam open._

_Brian Banner rushed over to Rebecca before either her or Bruce could enter the car and make their escape from his madness. He roughly grabbed Rebecca by the arm, the savagery of his rage and the insane expression on his face making twelve-year old Bruce tremble in fear at the mere sight of him. The young boy had only known fear, a paralyzing fear that had grown with each brutal beating that he endured at the hands of his cruel and insane father. Was it any wonder why the memories of his father would continue to haunt Bruce for years to come?_

_"Where the hell do you think you're taking that little freak?", Brian Banner snarled, his grip on her arm tightening until it felt like his fingers were sinking in her flesh._

_"Bruce! Run!", Rebecca Banner ordered, selflessly not caring for her own safety._

_"No! Wait! Leave her alone! I'll be good!", Bruce cried, but his pleas fell on the deaf ears of an insane human being, his own father._

_Right before his very eyes, young Bruce watched as his father Brian murdered his mother Rebecca, violently killing her by brutally slamming her skull into the pavement. Bruce approached his mother's motionless form, dropping down to his knees as he stared at her, frozen in complete shock at seeing his beloved mother killed. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes as he reached out to touch his mother's lifeless form, wishing that he could bring her back to life, wishing that he could see her smile for one last time. _

_After losing his mother, Bruce Banner began to suppress all of his fear, sadness, pain, and rage. Little did he know that these suppressed emotions would be just one of the catalysts needed to bring about the release of the monstrous being who had existed deep within him since the beginning of his very existence, long before the gamma-bomb would finally release him. The Hulk was lurking deep within the young twelve-year old Bruce Banner, seeing through his eyes and feeling everything that Bruce felt in his life. Now... it was only a matter of time... before The Hulk would be free!_

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**Central Park**

"I was only twelve years old when he killed my mother. He took away the only person I've ever loved... the only one who ever loved me. In all my years of darkness, she shone like a star. I once hoped that I would make her forget the suffering and heartache she endured... by making her proud of me. But now... she and her light... are gone. My father threatened me so that I would lie in court, but he became drunk one night and revealed the truth... the abuse that he inflicted on me, the killing of my mother, all of it! The police came and arrested him, locking him away in a mental institution. Still, even as they dragged him away, he swore that he would come back to get me. After that, I went to live with my mother's sister.", Bruce continued, his grief warring with his rage, trying with all his might to keep these emotions that he suppressed for so long under control.

"Years later, I went to visit my mother's gravesite on the anniversary of her murder. My father was released from the mental institution by then. When I was about to leave, my father came there, started an arguement... and then he tried to kill me. We started to fight one another... then I fought back! I managed to kick my father backwards. He slipped. And cracked his skull open on my mother's gravestone. Killed him instantly.", Bruce spoke in a solemn yet haunted tone of voice, the revelation startling the pale green-skinned beauty even further, if that was even possible at this point.

"I killed my father. I killed the monster that murdered my mother, I killed the monster that I always feared and hated more than anyone or anything in existence. It was an accident... but nonetheless... I killed someone. As the Hulk, I smashed entire cities without harming a single person. You would think that as a human being, as Bruce Banner, I should have been able to avoid... killing someone. Maybe the real reason I became The Hulk... was to protect the world from Banner. All these years I thought The Hulk was a monster... but I was wrong. I'm the real monster.", Bruce proclaimed, closing his eyes tightly shut to prevent the tears from falling.

Unable to keep herself away from him any longer, Shego closed the gap between them and embraced Bruce in her arms, holding him firmly as she nuzzled her cheek affectionately against his. At first Bruce's body tensed up from the unexpected contact, but he eventually relaxed, allowing his arms to return her embrace as they slowly wrapped themselves around Shego's body until they encircled her completely. For what seemed like an eternity, Shego and Bruce remained. Pulling away slightly, Shego reaches up and grasps Bruce's face within her hands, her fingertips caressing his skin in hopes that it would sooth him and make all of his rage & sorrow vanish from his tortured psyche.

"Don't you ever call yourself that, Bruce! You're not a monster, and neither is the Hulk. Your father was the real monster. Any man that beats and abuses his own wife & child is more of a monster than either you or Hulk ever will be. You didn't mean to kill him, it was an accident. You were just defending yourself, like anyone else would do if they were in the same situation. That doesn't make you a monster, Bruce. We all get angry... and we all wish we could blame it on a monster inside us... but I've learned from The Hulk that it's our decisions, choices, and the actions that motivate us that decide whether we are a monster or not. Your father tried to kill you, Bruce, and he got what he deserved. The Hulk isn't a monster, and neither are you. Trust me on this, Bruce, I understand this more than you could imagine.", Shego spoke in a calm and reassuring tone of voice, never breaking eye contact with Bruce, her emerald eyes looking deeply into his gentle brown-hued irises.

"How could you possibly understand, Sheena? You've never killed anyone before.", Bruce retorted in a low voice, unable to accept the fact that she was right.

"That's not true, Bruce. I have killed someone before.", Shego admitted, her unexpected confession causing Bruce's eyes to widen in disbelief, his attention now totally focused on the pale green-skinned beauty who was seated beside him.

There was a long silence between Bruce and Shego, the two unique individuals sparing only brief glances at one another, neither seemingly willing to start the conversation again. Shego began to contemplate her next course of action, trying to decide if she should tell Bruce about a particular event that happened while she was still working with her brothers on Team Go. She never told anyone about her past, mostly due to the fact that she didn't trust anyone, but Bruce was different. He revealed some of the deepest and darkest events of his life to her, despite the fact that he could have done otherwise, as if he truly trusted her.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Shego looked at Bruce for a few moments before coming to a decision, one that would involve her revealing a part of her past that very few people knew of. She cared about Bruce as greatly as she cared about his green-skinned alter-ego. She trusted Bruce more than any other normal human being that she's ever known in her entire life, which is the very reason why she made her final decision. She was going to tell him.

"There was this psychopath who was holding a bus full of kids hostage. My brothers and I couldn't do anything, and neither could the police or bombsquad. The bus was wired with nitro and high explosives, the controls so delicate that if you so much as touched a wire wrong it would have exploded. If we would have gone near that maniac or the bus, he would have detonated the explosives and killed all those kids without so much as a second thought. There was nothing to do but give in to his demands, which is exactly what the city did. But after he got what he wanted... he still detonated the explosives... and killed all those innocent kids just for fun!", Shego said as she tightly clenched her hands into fists, her voice filled with rage, sorrow and guilt, her mind recalling that event as if it had happened yesterday.

"I failed to save those kids. I didn't want justice, I wanted revenge! Not for myself, but for the kids that the monster killed and the parents who lost those they cared most about. I wasn't going to let that psychopath get away with what he'd done, I wasn't going to allow that monster to live his life in jail so that he could escape and kill more innocent kids! Not if I had anything to say about it! A few months later... I got my chance... and I took it! I broke every bone in his body, ripped him to shreds, and turned him into a pile of ash! He was a real monster... one that didn't deserve to live.", Shego continued, sparing a brief glance at Bruce, who was listening just as intently to her revelation as she had listened to his.

"However, my actions didn't sit too well with the media or my brothers, especially Hego, who kept yelling at me and acting like I should have just let a mass-murdering monster like that live! I done what was right, yet it felt like the world and everyone else in it was against me. The only thing that kept me from quitting the team and leaving was the praise I got from the families who lost their children at the hands of that pyschopathic monster. Still, after having to deal with months of criticism from the media, the people who feared and hated me, and my own family... it was just too much for me to take anymore.", Shego stated, remembering her last months with Team Go and all that she went through during those last days of being a hero.

"It hurts to see the people you're protecting turn against you, and it hurts even more when your own family turns against you. But do you know what hurts the most, Bruce? What hurts the most is when you finally realize that despite all you've done, all that you've went through and endured, in the end... you're all alone... in the end I'm all alone.", Shego said, her voice just short of a whisper, seemingly unaware of the few tears that fell from her emerald eyes and proceeded to stream down her pale cheeks.

Suddenly, Shego felt a hand rest gently on her left shoulder, causing her to look at the man sitting beside her. She was surprised to discover Bruce's face just a few inches away from her own, a warm and understanding smile gracing his features, a smile that seemed to make all the sorrow and rage that she felt fade away. She could feel the beat of her heart increase as she gazed in to his gentle brown eyes, a warm and amorous feeling entering her heart.

"You're not alone, Sheena. Not if you don't want to be. Neither of us have to be alone. Not anymore.", Bruce said in reply, leaning in closer until finally their lips touched.

Closing her eyes, Shego deepened the kiss, her arms reaching up and wrapping around Bruce's neck just as his arms enveloped her in an affectionate embrace, his hands coming to rest on the small of her back. If one were to who pass by Bruce Banner & Sheena Elizabeth Goh, they would have seen two beings who loved each other, two beings that fate had brought together to put an end to their lonely existence in the universe. For Bruce Banner and Sheena Elizabeth Goh, love has finally been found.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**Central Park**

**7:18 PM**

The day went on into the night, the last glimpses of sunlight fading over the horizon. However, even as the sun went down, it did not mean that the entertainment for the evening would end, for it was only beginning. A band began to play, the rhythm of their songs both soothing and upbeat, causing numerous couples to dance as the stars began to appear in the dark night skies. One of those couples just happened to be a certain gamma physicist Dr. Bruce Banner and a former villainess Shego, or Sheena Elizabeth Goh as she's known to him.

"Would you like to dance?", Bruce asked, offering his right hand to the pale green-skinned beauty.

"You're not serious, are you?", Shego chuckled, arching a challenging eyebrow as she gazed at the brown-haired man that stood before her.

"I'm very serious, Sheena. Would you like to dance?", Bruce asked once again, still holding out his right hand as he waited for her to accept his invitation.

"I don't know, Bruce. This is so sudden... and I... well...", Shego stuttered as she felt a feeling similar to butterflies in her stomach, not even aware of the light blush that colored her pale cheeks.

"C'mon, I know you want to dance, Sheena. Don't make me beg, 'cause I will.", Bruce teased with a wink, not about to give up just yet.

"Well...", Shego said with a hint of mischief, trying to play coy and hard to get.

"Sheena, would you do me the honor of dancing with me on this lovely evening? Please?", Bruce asked one final time, getting down on one knee, much to Shego's amusement.

"Ya know, I think I'll take you up on that offer, Brucie.", Shego laughed, reaching out and grasping Bruce's right hand.

Once Bruce got to his feet, they began to dance slowly, his right arm wrapping itself firmly around Shego's waist as he held her right hand within his left. Under the star lit skies they danced, enjoying the peaceful tranquility and the closeness that they shared with one another, both wishing that it would never end and go on until the end of time itself. Resting her head on Bruce's shoulder, Shego let out a dreamy sigh, unable to remember the last time that she felt so carefree and happy.

"So... are you enjoying our date, Sheena?", Bruce asked in a gentle voice, causing her remove her head from his shoulder and look directly into his gentle brown eyes.

"Does this answer your question, handsome?", Shego retorted, leaning in and giving him a brief affectionate kiss on the lips.

"I think it does.", Bruce remarked, causing the pale green-skinned beauty to let out an girlish giggle as they continued to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**Later That Night**

Night has long since fallen, but that mattered little to either Bruce or Shego, who continued to enjoy one another's company as they walked back to the mansion together. Suddenly, they heard sirens, causing them to look in the direction that the sound was coming from. Not too far off in the distance, Bruce and Shego could see smoke rising high into the sky. Without so much as a second thought, Bruce and Shego rushed off in the direction of the smoke, where they discover a large building that was now engulfed in flames!

Firetrucks and firemen arrived on the scene, trying to put out the flames with streams of water, but it was futile. Most of the people who lived in the building were watching on, helpless in the face of the towering inferno. One individual in particular, a woman, was arguing with the firemen that held her back from the flaming building. Bruce and Shego instantly recognized her as the woman that they'd seen in Central Park. But where was her children? Where was her seven-year old daughter and her four-year old son?

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there!", One of the firemen stated, trying to hold the woman back.

"You don't understand! My children are still in that building!", The woman exclaimed, trying to break free as the firemen held her back.

Suddenly, a look of determination made its way on to Bruce's face, his brown eyes focusing on the burning building. No loving parent should ever have to lose their children, no parent deserved to watch their own children die in flames as they looked on helplessly. He wasn't going to let those children die in the flames, he wasn't going to sit by and watch a mother lose her children, not if he could prevent it from happening! Bruce marched towards the flaming building, each step increasing in pace, unaware that Shego was following him, a look of concern evident on her face as she noticed the look of determination that makred his visage.

"Bruce?", Shego asked, but she didn't receive any response from the brown-haired male scientist.

"What are you thinking? Bruce? No, Bruce! Bruce!", Shego exclaimed, unable to stop Bruce as he broke into a fast run.

Before Shego could say anything else, Bruce rushed forward at full speed, pushing aside firemen as he rushed head-on into the flaming building. Shego could only watch on helplessly along with the grief-stricken mother of the two children, a sense of fear and dread entering both of their hearts. Several minutes went by, and there was no sign of either Bruce Banner or the two children. All hope seemed lost until...

_CRASH!_

Bruce's form leaped out from one of the windows, crashing to the concrete with a thud as he absorbed the impact of the fall, the two children safe in his arms. Quickly recovering from the impact of the fall, Bruce got to his feet and rushed over to Shego and the mother of the two children just in time as a large section of the flaming building crashed into the sidewalk. Bruce set the two children down, coughing due to the combination of breathing in the smoke and inhaling the soot, which literally covered him and his clothing from head to toe. Shego was quick to rush to his side, enveloping him in brief affectionate embrace before her hands reached up and rested against the sides of his face. He gave her a warm smile, reaching out to cup her cheek with his left hand as he gazed in to her beautiful emerald irises.

The mother embraced her seven-year old daughter and her four-year old son, tears of joy and relief falling from her azure-colored eyes, thankful that they were still alive and unharmed. She couldn't imagine her life without her children, and she hoped that she would never have to find out. She looked at the brave brown-haired man who saved her children as a raven haired, pale green-skinned woman, possibly his girlfriend or wife, cleaned some of the soot from his face with a white cloth. She could never tell him of just how great a deed he had done, nor of how much it meant to be able to hold her children safely in her arms again.

"Thank you. Both of you. Thank you.", The Mother said to Bruce and Shego with a smile, a single tear streaming down her face.

"You don't have to thank me. No mother should ever have to lose her child. It was the least that I could do.", Bruce responded in a calm and understanding tone of voice.

"Nevertheless, thank you.", The Woman said in reply before taking her children to one of the paramedics that arrived on the scene.

"Are you all right, Bruce?", Shego asked, a hint of concern seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sheena.", Bruce assured her with his normal casual smile.

"Good, 'cause I got something I want to tell you!", Shego almost growled, roughly grabbing a handful of Bruce's white shirt in each hand.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Bruce! Do you hear me? Don't you ever do that to me again, or I swear I'll kill you!", Shego scolded in exclamation, narrowing her green eyes at the slightly startled gamma physicist.

"Sheena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't stand by and...", Bruce began to explain only to be silenced as Shego smashed her lips against his own, her arms securely wrapping themselves around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist.

Bruce continued to kiss Shego, unaware of his eyes changing from brown to green in color as they glowed. Shego continued to deepen the kiss, her eyes closed as she remained in complete bliss, as if she didn't have a care in the world. However, she began to notice that Bruce's body became larger and more muscular, his hands becoming larger in size as they firmly gripped her waist. Opening her eyes, the first thing Shego noticed was that she was staring directly into a pair of very familiar jade green eyes before realizing that she was being held over a foot off the ground, her feet dangling in the air.

Bruce Banner's clothing, or what remained of it, had been shred to pieces from the sudden transformation. The well toned and somewhat athletic build of Bruce Banner was gone, replaced by a towering emerald-skinned eight-foot-six, two thousand pound Green Goliath of muscle and bone that was The Hulk. It was several seconds later that Shego realized that she was kissing The Hulk, causing her pale cheeks to become colored with a blush as she slowly broke the kiss, a light-hearted chuckle managing to escape from her throat.

"Hi, Hulk.", Shego greeted, taking her right hand and proceeding to caress his left cheek with her fingertips.

"Hmp! Kissing Banner again, weren't you?", Hulk growled, narrowing his eyes at the woman that he held in his grasp.

"No, I was actually kissing you.", Shego retorted with a playful smirk.

"Whatever.", Hulk grumbled, setting Shego down gently on her feet.

"Ya know, you and Bruce have some things in common, despite the fact that neither of you would willingly admit it. You're both the same, and yet at the same time, you're both different. You want to know what I think, Hulk? I believe that deep down, past all that rage and muscle... you are Bruce Banner.", Shego concluded, her smirk becoming a full fledged smile as she noticed the look of outrage come across the Green Goliath's face.

"No! I'm not Banner! I'm The Hulk! That's who I am!", Hulk snarled in exclamation, glaring at her for a brief moment before resuming to turn and walk away.

"Then who was Rebecca Banner? Who was she to you?", Shego asked, her question causing the Jade Giant to stop dead in his tracks before turning to face her.

"She... She was my mother.", Hulk answered, his voice low and sorrowful.

"Then... you really are Bruce Banner, aren't you?", Shego probed, arching an eyebrow as she locked eyes with the Green Goliath, curious as to how he would respond.

"No. Banner is me.", Hulk stated before resuming to move onward once again.

"Oy! Leave it to me to fall in love with a man that's got a split personality complex. Then again, how many women can say that they have two boyfriends in one?", Shego said to herself, releasing a a laugh before catching up with the Hulk.

"It doesn't matter. I like you for who you are, Hulk. Nothing will ever change that.", Shego replied in a sincere and affectionate tone of voice, wrapping her arms around Hulk's massve left limb before resting her head against it.

Upon hearing these words, a smile formed on Hulk's features, turning his head to focus on the woman that walked beside him. Without warning, Hulk stopped and lifted Shego in his arms, intending to carry her the rest of the way home. He looked her directly in the eyes, seeing the love and affection that he had become so accustomed to since she came into his life a month ago. He knew then that he loved her... and that he always would.

"Good to know.", Hulk retorted with a sly grin, continuing to carry Shego bridal-style as he walked onward, holding her in a protective embrace as the stars shined in the heavens above, lighting the way that the couple would take.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I would like to dedicate this story to Bill Mantlo, Peter David, and Greg Pak. These three men are the best writers that I've ever know, and it was their work on the Hulk that inspired me to write. This is my way of saying thanks for everything that they've done.**

**The character history of Bruce Banner has always intrigued me, which is one of the many reasons why I decided to include it in this story. I've also decided to give some insight into Shego's history, which I think I pulled off very well. And I think it makes her connection and developing bond with Bruce all the more emotional, touching, and realistic. **

**We've also delved a bit into the pyschological aspect of Bruce Banner & the Hulk as we're left to question who is the real monster, or rather... what it means to be a monster. This is where I believe Shego made a very valid and intriguing argument. We all get angry, we all have the potential to become monsters, but it is our decisions, choices and actions that will ultimately decide if one truly is a monster or not. If you think about it, we all have the potential to be a monster, but most refuse to acknowledge it.**

**Anyways, I hope all of you readers enjoyed this story, for it has been one that I've been wanting to write for quite a long time. It's why I plan to have Bruce Banner become more involved in my other writings involving him and his angry alter-ego The Hulk. Until the next time, farewell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>The Villainess, The Valkyrie, and The Hulk<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

Walking out of the living room, Janet and Shego began to contemplate on what their next activity would be for the evening. It wasn't difficult for Janet to guess what, or rather whom to be more precise, Shego's thoughts were now focused on at this very moment. From the very beginning of the day, Janet and Shego noticed that Hulk had been distant, moreso than he usually is on a daily basis.

Neither Shego or Janet knew why Hulk was in such a mood, only that it was best for them to leave the Jade Giant alone in peace until he wished to speak with them on his own terms. Both women knew not to pressure or try to force Hulk into revealing what was truly bothering him. This could especially be said of Shego, who remembers quite a few times that Hulk nearly went on a rampage after she'd tried to accomplish the feat of getting the Green Goliath to tell her of the problems that plagued his troubled mind.

She learned to be very patient with him. It was difficult for her at first, but Shego eventually realized that it was the only way that she could get Hulk to talk to her on his terms, thus allowing her to become that much closer to him and vice-versa. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if becoming closer to Hulk was such a good idea. It seemed like no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that it was all part of her plan, of her original intentions regarding the Green Goliath, she couldn't deny the affection she felt towards Hulk, nor could she deny that as each day passed he became more and more endearing to her heart.

She'd been alone for so long. She had gotten used to being a loner. But now that she'd met Hulk, now that she'd befriended some of the Avengers, she didn't know what to think anymore. She had achieved something that she longed for all of her life: Friendship and acceptance. She'd found someone, a being who was just as tortured and lonely as she was, whom managed to break through the nigh-unbreachable barriers that she put up around her emotions and her heart long ago. It was when she came to this realization that Shego knew she didn't want to lose this acceptance and friendship, she didn't want to lose her chance at love with the one being who'd somehow unknowingly managed to capture her heart.

Shego knew that there was no turning back. She accepted this fact. And to be honest, she didn't care in the very least. Deep down in her heart, Shego knew that she'd gained what she truly desired, even though she would never admit it to anyone. For the first time in a long time, perhaps one of the extremely few times of her nearly thirty year life, she was at peace and happy with herself and her existence in the universe.

"So... what're you planning on doing today, Sheena?", Janet asks in her usual warm and optimistic voice.

"Not sure, Jan. I haven't really thought of anything yet. However, I was going to check on Hulk to see if he's okay. Who knows, maybe I can cheer him up a bit.", Shego responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders, briefly glancing at the cheerful brunette as they continued walking.

"Oh, I see. You're going to try romancing Hulk out of his brooding, grumpy mood. Am I right?", Janet remarks, her voice both teasing and playful in tone.

"You could say that.", Shego retorts with a sly smirk.

"It's nice to know that you care about him, Sheena. I can tell he's starting to become closer to you. Who knows? If Hulk ever does come to his senses and then realizes that he likes you, and I mean likes you as something more than just a friend, you two might have a great future together. After all, only time will tell.", Wasp said in reply, her voice as gentle as it was sincere.

"Yeah, if he ever stops playing hard to get. It's just that... I genuinely care about Hulk, Janet, but it seems like he's afraid of letting himself get that close to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not giving up or anything, and I'm making progress, but I just wish that there was a way to make him see how much he truly means to me, ya know?", Shego states, staring directly into Janet's violet-blue irises.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry. I'm sure that Hulk does know, at least one some level or another. Why else would he willingly spend so much time with you; allowing you to sneak into his room and sleep atop him in his own bed, eating breakfast together, watching TV shows together, fighting villains side-by-side while making sure that you're safe and having conversations with one another? And did I mention that Hulk always has his eyes on you while you train?", Janet reasoned, a giggle of amusement escaping her as she noticed the awkward smile and light blush that colored Shego's pale cheeks.

"Very cute, Jan. Very cute.", Shego chuckled, giving the brunette a playful shove.

"Still, you should consider yourself lucky, Sheena. At least you don't have to worry about any other feminine competition for Hulk's affection. I mean, not that there isn't women out there who wouldn't be interested in Hulk, 'cause they're probably is a few. Like... Valkyrie, for example. She really, really likes Hulk. Now, if she'd be here, she would be your only real competition for his heart.", Wasp informed evenly, hearing a low growl escape from Shego's throat.

"Oy! Did you have to bring her up in this conversation?", Shego groaned, her expression becoming more enraged and serious in appearance at the mentioning a the female Asgardian warrior woman.

"What? She's the only one that I could think of at the moment!", Janet proclaims in her own defense, slightly biting her low lip as she made a slight pout.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to even talk about that golden-haired Asgardian bimbo! I almost hate her as much as I hate that redhead that I knew some years ago.", Shego declared, memories of her battles with Kim Possible returning to her mind.

"Still hold a grudge, don't ya, Sheena?", Janet teased.

"Hey! She came here and tried to take Hulk back to Asgard with her just so that she could have him all to herself! Did she honestly think that I was going to let her, or any woman for that matter, take Hulk away from me? I mean, the nerve of that blue-eyed, golden-haired, Asgardian floozy! Who does she think she is?", Shego exclaimed, clenching her hands tightly into fists.

She remembered that day all too well. It was bad enough that she had to spend the whole day competing with Valkyrie for Hulk's attention, but it failed in comparison to what the female Asgardian warrior's intentions were regarding the Green Goliath. She wished for Hulk to be her mate, to live with her in Asgard, to fight by her side in battle and to eventually have a family with her. Needless to say, once Shego found this out in the form of Valkyrie quite bluntly stating it right in front of her, she got into more than one fight with the female Asgardian on that very day. It was just fortunate enough that Hulk was around to seperate them both before any harm could be done.

Shego wasn't going to lose Hulk. Not to her... not to anyone! She would fight for him. She knew that he was worth fighting for, that he was worth dying for. If Valkyrie was going to make an attempt to take him, to steal her beloved Green Goliath away, she'd have to go through her first!

"Mm-hmm. Tell me, Sheena... Is it me, or are you seriously jellin' right now?", Janet asks, an amused smirk forming on her lovely visage.

"What?", Shego replies, turning her head to glare at the playful brunette who's one of her closest friends.

"You heard me. Are you jealous, Sheena?", Janet asked once again, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"No!", Shego hissed, turning away from the cheerful heroine.

"Oh, I think you are.", Janet replies calmly.

"No, I'm not!", Shego growled, refusing to make eye contact with Wasp.

"Yes, you are.", Janet goaded with mischievous glee.

"Zip it, Jan!", Shego snarled coldly.

"Right now I'm looking at a green-eyed monster. And guess what? This time, it's not the Hulk!", Janet whispered close to Shego's ear.

"Shut. Up. Now.", Shego growled out between clenched teeth.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, Sheena.", Janet said in response.

"Okay! You know what? Let me make it clear to you, Janet. I am not jealous of any woman on the face of the Earth, let alone in existence, okay? And I am especially not jealous of that low-down, sleazy, arrogant, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Hulk-stealing tramp!", Shego stated as she turned to glare at Janet, her face coming within inches of the cheerful brunette's slightly intimidated visage.

The sound of a strong knock on the doors of Avengers Mansion, followed by JARVIS annoucing the presence of an unexpected guest, caused the tension created by the conversation between Shego and Wasp to disappear almost immediately. Both of the super-powered women turned their attentions to the entrance, each wondering who could possibly be the identity of the individual. One thing was certain, and that was the fact that they would both soon find out!

"I'll just go get that.", Janet smiled uneasily as she rushed to open the doors of the mansion.

Opening the doors to the entrance of Avengers Mansion, Janet was surprised to discover the very being, whom was the center of her and Shego's conversation, standing directly right in front of her. Dressed in her usual Asgardian attire, her lithe body covered in silver uru armor and black clothing, her long golden hair braided into two long tresses, was none other than the blue-eyed warrior known by the name of Brunnhilde, but to most she is known as Valkyrie. It was at that very moment that Janet felt the tension sky-rocket to unimaginable levels, especially when the female Asgardian warrior entered the same room that Shego was currently in.

"You!", Shego hissed as she slowly approached, narrowing her emerald-green eyes at the other woman who dared to challenge her for the right to obtain Hulk's affection.

"Uh-oh.", Wasp whispered to herself, biting her bottom lip and making sure to stay clear of these two fighting female heroines.

"What are you doing here?", Shego demands in a snarl, instantly igniting her clenched fists with fiery emerald plasma energy.

Valkyrie came to a stop less than twenty feet from where Shego stood, not intimidated in the very least by the deadly pale green-skinned femme fatale. She was here for a reason. She came here for the Hulk, and she wasn't about to leave without him. She wouldn't allow this pale green flesh-hued mortal woman take away one of the few beings who was worthy of receiving her love and affection.

"It is none of your concern. However, if it'll satisfy your curiosity, I am here for the Hulk.", Valkyrie responded matter-of-factly, maintaining her composure despite feeling a strong urge to verbally or physically fight the pale green-skinned beauty.

"Oh, yeah? Where do you think you're taking him?", Shego inquired, her attention solely focused on that of the blonde Asgardian warrior woman.

"The reasons for which I am here for the Hulk are that of my own. All that you need to know is that he'll be coming with me to Asgard for several days and nights.", Valkyrie answered, taking another step in Shego's direction.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, blondie!", Shego snarled, rushing forward and giving Valkyrie a solid shove that causes the goddess to stagger backwards.

"You would dare stand in my way, mortal?", Valkyrie hissed in reply, narrowing her blue eyes at the former villainess.

"Oh, you bet I dare! I'm not gonna let you walk in here and take Hulk away from me! Not while I'm still alive and standing!", Shego retorted with a hiss of her own.

"Hmph! You act as if he is yours to claim. I assure you, Sheena, he is not.", Valkyrie scoffed.

"Oh? And you think you do, Brunnhilde?", Shego sneered in a mocking demeanor.

"Of course. After all, Hulk has been to my bed chambers.", Valkyrie replied, a smug and triumphant smirk gracing her lovely features.

It was at that very instant that Janet put some distance between herself and Shego & Valkyrie, knowing that whatever was about to transpire next wasn't going to be very pleasant. She could clearly see Shego's muscles tense up and the fiery emerald plasma that encased her fists intensify greatly. A conflict between these two powerful women was unavoidable. It was imminent.

"Care to repeat that again, Val?", Shego gritted out between clenched teeth.

"What's wrong? Do my words irk you, Shego? Or is it that you now know that Hulk's affection was mine long before you've ever met him?", Valkyrie asked, taunting Shego in every way imagineable, as if hoping to start a physical confrontation.

"Liar!", Shego snarled, rushing forward to attack Valkyrie.

They would have collided, but someone decided to intervene at the very last possible second. Smashing feet first directly into the marble flooring, Hulk landed between the two deadly feminine warriors, his sudden appearance causing them both to stop dead in their tracks. The Hulk had been watching them from a distance, listening to everything that they'd said to one another. He knew why Shego and Valkyrie were fighting. It was because of him. He was the cause of all of this.

"Enough!", Hulk roared, glaring first at Valkyrie and then at Shego.

"Stand aside, Hulk.", Valkyrie ordered.

"Yeah! Get outta the way! This is between me and blondie!", Shego responded evenly, wanting nothing more than to vent her fury upon the blonde Asgardian warrior woman.

"No! This stops here and now!", Hulk snarls, continuing to glare at both women.

"Uh-uh! This stops when I finally teach Val a very painful lesson!", Shego agrued, smashing her plasma encased right fist into the palm of her left hand.

"'Tis you who will learn a lesson in pain, pale green wench!", Valkyrie retorts, preparing to unsheath her sword known as Dragonfang from its holder.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on, ya blonde-haired floozy!", Shego hissed in reply, getting into her fighting stance once again.

"With pleasure, witch!", Valkyrie snarls, ready for the battle that was sure to come.

This was his fault, all of it. Hulk had to stop them from fighting. He knew that if they would fight, great harm would surely befall them both. He couldn't let that happen. He didn't want Shego and Valkyrie to be injured, not like this, not by fighting over him. He had to put an end to this now.

"STOP!", Hulk roared, smashing his right foot into the marble flooring with enough devastating force to send both Shego and Valkyrie crashing to the floor... not to mention causing a powerful seismic tremor that could be felt for a dozen city blocks.

"I'm not worth it! I'm not worth fighting over! I... I don't deserve either of you.", Hulk spoke, his voice filled with a deep sorrow while a painful, tragic expression appeared on his emerald visage as lowered his head, averted his gaze and tightly closed his eyes in attempt to suppress the heartache that he kept contained for so long.

Shego and Valkyrie could only stare at Hulk, his words cutting them deeper than any blade ever could. His voice was filled with a deep sense of self-loathing, sorrow and unfathomable pain. It was enough to bring tears to any being, mortal and immortal alike. Neither of them could believe that Hulk thought this way about himself, that he truly believed that didn't deserve love and friendship, that he was unworthy of achieving the affection that both Shego and Valkyrie harbored for him.

"Hulk... I...", Shego managed to speak, finally finding her voice only to become silent once again as Hulk glared savagely at her.

"Leave me alone.", Hulk growled, turning away from the two women before proceeding to walk out of the mansion doors.

Valkyrie and Shego slowly got to their feet, neither saying a word to one another as they watched Hulk depart from the mansion. They barely took notice of Janet Van Dyne's approach, at least not until she got up close and personal with the two women. Janet wasn't usually one who wouldn't allow her anger out, but when she did become enraged and decided to vent her rage, it was best to shut up and listen to whatever she had to say... or suffer the consequences!

"Now are the both of you satisfied?", Wasp demanded in exclaimation, anger evident on her normally cheerful and care-free visage.

"He has every right to be angry with both of you. He's been fighting all of his life. I know that he won't admit, but even Hulk gets tired of fighting all the time. So, tell me, do either of you really think he wants to see you fight each other? Do either of you think he wants to see you get hurt? He cares about you... both of you. Now, whoever he falls in love with is his choice, but shouldn't you take into consideration that his heart is big enough for the both of you? If you two could just accept that, I think both of you could become friends. If not for yourselves, then at least do it for Hulk. I think he deserves it, don't you?", Wasp stated in a calm, reasonable, stern and utterly sincere tone of voice.

And with that, Janet proceeded to walk up the stairs, leaving Shego and Valkyrie alone. In all honestly, she hoped that they've got the message. She wanted the rivalry between Shego and Valkyrie to end, not only for Hulk's sake, but for their own. If they could set aside their grudge against one another, they might actually become friends. She could only hope that the two women would work out their differences... without resorting to violence.

Shego could only look in the direction in which Hulk left, a feeling of pain and utter anguish entering her heart. When she'd seen the expression on Hulk's face and look in his emerald-green eyes, it threatened to shatter her very heart into a million pieces. She never wanted to hurt him, she never wanted to cause him any pain. But she did, and knowing that only made her heart ache even greater. She fought back the tears she felt building within her jade-green eyes before turning her head to focus her gaze on that of Valkyrie, who seemed to be just as hurt and upset as she was over what transpired between themselves and the Hulk.

She wanted to fight Valkyrie, beat her within an inch of her life. She wanted to blame her for everything that happened, that it was all her fault for hurting Hulk. But she couldn't. The blame was much hers as it was that of the female Asgardian's own. And she knew it.

It was then that Shego finally came to a decision, one that she thought she'd never have to accept or even consider until the last couple of minutes. No matter how much she disliked Valkyrie, she knew that she had to be the one to make peace between them. She would show weakness just this once, but only for him... only for Hulk.

"She's right.", Shego said in a low voice.

"Aye. She is.", Valkyrie agreed, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Look, I know that we haven't... it's just that...", Shego said as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"Do you care about Hulk, Val?", Shego asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Yes. Do you, Sheena?", Valkyrie questioned in reply.

"Yes, I do. A lot.", Shego answered, not afraid to admit what she felt in her heart.

"'Tis humorous, don't you think? We care for the same one, yet we barely tolerate one another.", Valkyrie chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that it has to stay that way, does it?", Shego asked with a chuckle of her own.

"I suppose not.", Valkyrie replied with a sly smirk.

"So... what do ya say, Val? Friends?", Shego offered, extending her right hand to the female Asgardian warrior.

"Aye. Friends.", Valkyrie accepted, reaching out and firmly grasping the pale green-skinned beauty's right hand with her own.

"Now that that's settled, I think we both need to go and have a talk with a certain someone.", Shego stated, knowing that they both had to confront the Hulk.

"Aye, Sheena. I only hope that he is willing to listen... and to forgive.", Valkyrie responded, her gaze averting towards the doors of the mansion in which Hulk departed through.

* * *

><p>Resting against the base of the tree within the front yard of Avengers Mansion, the Hulk was left alone to his thoughts. He was angry. Not at Banner, not at Shego or Valkyrie, but at himself. His life was full of trauma, turmoil, grief and destruction, and those who suffered the worst were those closest to him. He put them in danger. That's why he was better off alone. He wasn't concerned about his own safety, but the safety of those closest to his heart was an entirely different matter.<p>

He feared letting anyone get too close. It seemed like whenever he allowed someone to get too close, something tragic would always happened to that person. Could he go through that again? Could he allow either Shego or Valkyrie the chance to become closer to him? So deep in thought was the Green Goliath that he didn't take notice of the approach of the very two women who've been the subject of his internal conflict.

"Hulk?", Shego's voice spoke out, startling the Jade Giant out of his thought and causing him to avert his attention towards the direction her voice came from.

Hulk was surprised to discover not only Shego, but Valkyrie as well. They were standing beside one another, side by side, and they surprisingly weren't trying to kill each other. It was a sight that he thought he'd never see in a million years. What could have possibly happened to make them act in such a manner? Could it be that he was the one to unknowingly bring about this truce between the two headstrong women?

"What do you want?", Hulk demanded, raising a questioning eyebrow, looking directly at the two heroines.

"We want to apologize to you, Hulk.", Shego answered, lowering her head ever so slightly as she fiddled with her hands.

"Aye. Our actions were uncalled for. We only hope that you'll forgive us for the pain we've caused you.", Valkyrie added solemnly, lowering her head ever so slightly.

And then there was silence. A silence that seemed to last an eternity. Releasing a heavy sigh, Hulk focused on the two women, his mind at war with the emotions that lurked within himself. It was times like this that Hulk wished Banner would actually appear to give him some much needed advice.

"What I said was true. I don't deserve either of you.", Hulk stated in a low tone of voice, averting his gaze away from them once again.

"Why do you say that?", Shego questioned, taking a seat on the grassy ground beside him, leaving Valkyrie to rest against Hulk's right side as she also took a seat on the grass.

"Have you forgotten? I'm a monster. If you stand by my side, you'll only get hurt. It always happens.", Hulk informed with a grimace.

"No, you're not, Hulk. You're not a monster. And besides, shouldn't the person herself decide if that risk is worth taking?", Shego reasoned, reaching out and grasping his massive left hand with her hands in an affectionate gesture.

"She's right, Hulk. You cannot live in fear your entire life. If someone wishes to become close to you, should you not let them make that decision for theirself?", Valkyrie countered, resting her left hand on the Hulk's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yes... I guess it is.", Hulk reluctantly agreed.

"So... do you forgive us, big guy?", Shego asked hesitantly.

Hulk seemed to contemplate for a brief moment, glancing at Shego and then at Valkyrie, deciding on what his next course of action should be and seemingly investigating their demeanor all at once. They seemed to be on the same page, agreeing to cooperate and get along with one another for his sake alone. It touched him to a degree. Still, he had to be sure.

"No more fighting?", Hulk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No more fighting.", Shego and Valkyrie answered in unison.

"I forgive you. Both of you.", Hulk answered, a light smile gracing his features.

Before Hulk could even react, Shego and Valkyrie each dropped an affectionate kiss on his cheeks at the exact same time. His eyes widened in surprise, a strange heat rushing up to his face. He never could have seen this coming. He never thought Shego and Valkyrie could set aside their differences. But they did... for him. Maybe it was time to allow others to become close to him again.

"Thank you, Hulk.", Valkyrie and Shego said in unison.

"Heh. Don't mention it.", Hulk said, a full-fledged smile finally appearing on his face, his arms embracing the two women and bring them closer to his muscular form.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Sometimes it takes a unique person in your life that you love to bring you closer to those whom you're not very close to. This case is never more true when regarding the unique love triangle/relationship between Hulk, Shego and Valkyrie. It felt good to finally have these two powerful women put aside their differences for Hulk/Bruce Banner's sake. When you care about someone, when you love them dearly, you'll do anything in your power to make sure they're happy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Widow Confrontation<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Training Room**

Hawkeye and Wasp were alone, participating in some target practice as they awaited the return of Hulk and Shego from the kitchen. Wasp fires a small bolt of her bio-electric energy at one of the targets, missing the bullseye mark by at least three inches. She lets out a low growl of frustration, her violet-blue irises glaring at the target before she heard the all too familiar cocky tone of voice from Clint Barton. Just by looking at him, Janet knew he was about to give her one of his arrogant remarks that was sure to irk her on every level imaginable.

"Not bad, Jan. But you might wanna take some lessons from a pro. And when I mean a pro, I mean me.", Hawkeye said in his usual cocky tone of voice, firing an arrow from his bow at the target and getting a direct hit smack-dab on the bullseye without even trying.

"Show-off.", Wasp huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the world's greatest archer.

It was at that very instant that Shego returned from the kitchen, walking into the training room carrying some energy drinks for her colleagues and herself. Hulk was absent, most likely still ravaging the refrigerator of all its food-based contents. She could only smile, suppressing a chuckle at remembering the sight of Hulk scarfing down a large cake and a giant bucket of chicken... bones and all! Table manners were definitely not something the Jade Giant was familiar with, let alone possessed.

"Don't let him get you all upset, Janet. I think that's just his way of compensating for something else. It isn't that hard to guess what, exactly... if you know what I mean.", Shego quipped as she approached the brunette heroine, earning a chuckle from Wasp, while her verbal barb striking a nerve of the male archer.

"Oh, yeah? I would like to see you hit a bullseye on one of those targets!", Hawkeye said, glaring at the pale green-skinned beauty.

"I bet I could.", Shego replied casually, tossing an energy drink to Janet before taking a quick sip of her own.

"Prove it!", Hawkeye challenged, a cocky smirk appearing across his features.

"Okay, Cupid, I accept your challenge.", Shego agreed, setting down her drink on one of the metal benches.

Activating the exercise with a push of a button, the three individuals watch as three targets appear in the distance. Igniting her hands with fiery emerald plasma, Shego prepared to launch her assault on one of the targets. She allows herself to get comfortable and pinpoint the exact spot that her bolt of energy would smash against the red center of the target. Then, without warning, she launches a bolt of emerald plasma at her target. It moves at blinding speed, striking the target dead-center before exploding, annihilating it instantly.

"Great shot, Sheena!", Janet congratulated.

"Ah, it was nothing. I could've have done it blindfolded.", Shego responds with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmp! Lucky shot. That's all.", Hawkeye scoffed, unimpressed with her skills.

"This coming from a guy whose bow is bigger than his arrow.", Shego remarked, getting another chuckle from Wasp.

"Okay, Ms. Green, let's see you hit all three targets in rapid fire... without having to destroy them in a blinding explosion of fire, that is.", Hawkeye challenged, a smug and confident grin marking his visage once again.

"You're on, Cupid!", Shego responded, confidence and determination evident in her voice.

Summoning her plasma-based powers once again, Shego ignites the forefingers of her right and left hands. Once the targets appeared, Shego began her assault. Like the best gun fighter in a John Wayne western film, Shego rapidly fired a small bolt of green plasma from her index fingers. Then, as suddenly as it began, it was over. The result being that Shego's bolts hit the bullseye on all three of the targets, much to the awe of both Wasp and Hawkeye.

"Hulk may be the Strongest there is, but when it comes to plasma blasting, I'm the best there is.", Shego declared, extinguishing the fiery plasma that encased the index fingers of her right and left hands.

"Whoa.", Janet utters, still surprised by the outcome of the target practise.

"I don't believe it. That's... this is... I don't even... ARGH! I can't believe this! She actually did it! I knew that I should've kept my mouth shut.", Hawkeye exclaims in utter outrage.

"You asked for it, Clint.", Wasp reminded with a giggle.

Before Shego could add her own two cents into the conversation, JARVIS announced the arrival of a certain red-haired heroine who worked alongside both the Avengers and SHIELD. She was close partners with Clint Barton/Hawkeye, almost to the point that could nearly predict the actions of the other beforehand. It was even rumored that the two were in a more intimate sort of relationship.

She was dressed in a tight, black jumpsuit that fit her lithe build perfectly. She was incredibly beautiful. Long crimson-red hair flowed down past her shoulders like a mane; her eyes were of a light shade of emerald green, yet those orbs withheld a certain spark/edge that would give some the impression that despite her beauty, she was quite deadly. They wouldn't be wrong. On her wrists were golden bracelets, but despite their appearance these were in fact her weapons of choice that were capable of stunning her foes with electric blasts known as the Widow's Sting.

Her name is Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the lethal femme fatale code-named the Black Widow. And she was at Avengers Mansion for a reason. She calmly approached the three individuals, her expression remaining completely serious. She had a mission to complete, one that could become dangerous if not handled properly.

"Natasha, how's it going?", Hawkeye greeted her.

"It's good to see you, Clint.", Natasha replied evenly.

"Same here. However, something tells me this just isn't a social visit. Am I right?", Hawkeye retorted, knowing his female partner all too well.

"Never could fool you.", Natasha chuckled lightly, a ghost of a smirk briefly gracing her features.

"Let me guess. SHIELD business?", Clint Barton probed.

"You could say that.", Natasha said, her gaze focusing on that of Shego, who immediately took notice.

She didn't like the way Natasha Romanoff was looking at her. She could sense that something wasn't right, that the deadly female agent had an agenda. Whatever it was, it involved her. This was one of the reasons why she didn't like redheads. They're nothing but trouble. She knew that from personal experience.

"I presume that you are Sheena Elizabeth Goh. Or do you prefer if I call you Shego?", Natasha calmly asks.

"Whatever. Look here, 'Tasha, why don't you tell me what's on your mind? It would be a lot better for you to just come on out and tell me. And if I don't like what I hear, I can always beat you within an inch of your life and ship whatever remains right back to SHIELD HQ.", Shego stated quite bluntly, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly as they locked on to the light emerald irises of the Black Widow.

"Nick Fury demands that you be taken into SHIELD custody, Ms. Goh.", Natasha informs as she took a few steps closer to the pale green-skinned beauty, not backing down an inch.

"Oh, is that so? What if I don't want to go?", Shego questions, briefly arching an eyebrow.

"Then I'll persuade you, Ms. Goh.", Natasha answers, a deadly edge being given off from her tone.

"In other words, you'll force me to accompany you.", Shego clarifies, letting out an amused chuckle.

"Exactly.", Natasha says shortly after, her voice nearly as low as a whisper.

"Well, in that case...", Shego chuckles before lashing out with a powerful kick.

The devastating and unexpected blow smashes against the Black Widow's sternum, the sheer force of the attack sending her flying back at least twenty feet. The crimson-haired heroine rolled on the hard flooring before coming to a complete stop, jerking her head up to glare at the former villainess, her eyes filled with a barely contained rage. She had hoped to settle this without resorting to violence, but it would seem that Shego wouldn't give her that choice.

"I'm gonna have to say 'no'.", Shego finished with a sneer.

There was no words, for none were needed. A conflict between these two formidable women was now truly inevitable. Rushing at Shego, Natasha lashes out with a barrage of kicks and punches. For some reason, Shego does not activate her plasma-based powers, utilizing her own skills to block and counter those attacks that're being wielded against her. Could it be that she doesn't want to fight, or was it possible that she wanted to prove that she was more than capable of defeating the Black Widow with the aid of her powers?

"Shouldn't we... ya know, stop them or something?", Janet inquired to her teammate as they watched the battle.

"Be my guest, Jan. There's no way that I'm getting in between two violent women who are capable of burning flesh and breaking bones. No thanks. I think I'll pass on this one. You want to stop them? Fine. But you won't get no help from me! That much you can count on.", Clint responded, resuming to watch from the sidelines.

The fight raged on for several minutes, neither Shego nor the Black Widow gaining a clear advantage over the other. In all aspects, they seemed evenly matched. The blows that did manage to connect were powerful, bruising flesh and drawing small traces of blood. It was only when Natasha managed to get in a formidable judo-flip did it seem that she gained a slight advantage. However, little did she know that Shego was far from beaten, for the pale green-skinned beauty could fight for hours without tiring, her sparring matches with T'Challa & Steve Rogers are evidence of this fact.

"Give up, Ms. Goh. Surrender with some dignity.", Black Widow ordered, remaining in her fighting stance.

"Heh. Not bad. But you're forgetting something, 'Tasha. That was only round one. This is round two. And I can promise you... there won't be a round three!", Shego retorted as she got back up on her feet, wiping the blood from her lower lip with her glove before lunging at Black Widow.

Caught off guard by Shego's display of sheer power, speed and ferocity, Natasha quickly goes on the defensive, using all of her skills just to block and counter the blows that were coming at her. She wasn't quick enough to block the kick that smashed into her stomach, nor the right fist that smashed into her ribcage and cracked a rib, or the thunderous uppercut that nearly dislocated her jaw. Looking to end this fight, Shego grabbed Natasha by the shoulders and quickly delivered a sickening head-butt to her forehead before driving a strong knee to her gut and finished off the former Russian assassin with several strong & fast kicks.

Natasha crashed back to the flooring of the training room, her body feeling the effects of her violent fight with Shego as she attempted to get back up on her feet. She managed to get up on her hands and knees just in time to notice Shego's form towering over her, looking down at her with cold, emerald-green eyes that were not unlike the Hulk's own. She expected an attack, a final blow that would render her unconscious, but what she received instead surprised even her.

"I told you, 'Tasha, I'm not going anywhere. Normally, I wouldn't even think twice about breaking every bone in your body, but seeing as you're just following orders, I'm gonna cut you some slack. You have two choices: Walk away or get carried away and into the nearest hospital. Whichever one you decide to take is your own choice, but this is your last warning.", Shego said, giving the Russian female one last glare before turning and walking away.

Suddenly, before she could so much as thrity feet of distance between herself and the former Russian assassin, Shego felt a powerful discharge of electricity course through her entire body. She let out an unexpected scream of pain before collapsing to the floor, somehow managing to keep herself slipping into unconsciousness. Her attacker was revealed to be none other than Natasha Romanoff, who now stood over the pale green-skinned beauty, her golden Widow's Stinger weapons adorning her wrists still smoking after discharging their electric assault.

"I'm sorry, but by the order of Nick Fury of SHIELD, you are under arrest.", Natasha said with a slight grimace.

Unknown to Natasha Romanoff and everyone else present, Hulk had returned from the kitchen and entered the training room. When his eyes focused on the scene unfolded before him, especially on the motionless body of Shego and of her female attacker, Hulk's rage and concern peak to unimaginable levels. The instinctual drive to protect Shego from harm causes Hulk to rush to her, fully intending to deal with the threat that is Natasha Romanoff.

"Get away from her!", Hulk roars, swatting the SHIELD agent/heroine away with a simple backhand.

He managed to put only a minimum bit of force into the backhand, if only so that he wouldn't unintentionally kill the Black Widow by mistake. Unfortunately for Natasha, the blow was as painful as it was powerful, her body sent soaring across the training room with relative ease until she crashed spine first against a metal column. Kneeling down, Hulk scoops Shego up within his massive arms, lifting her with relative ease. He walked over to one of the metal benches, gently setting her body down to rest on the cool metal, keeping her propped up with his right hand that rested against her neck and shoulders.

"Shego?", Hulk said in a low voice, concern evident on his features.

"I'm all right, Hulk. She just shocked me up a bit with her sneak attack.", Shego groaned, an amused smile gracing her features upon seeing Hulk acting so concerned for her well-being.

A small smile formed on the Hulk's face, a feeling of relief entering his mind once he knew for sure that Shego was unharmed. It soon faded once he remembered her attacker, the Black Widow, who was now slowly and painfully just getting back to her feet. Turning his attention towards Natasha, the Green Goliath's emerald irises narrowed as a seething rage enter his heart. She wanted to take Shego away, to take away the one person he so dearly cared for. This would not happen, he would not allow it! Never again would he lose someone he loved!

"You! You hurt her! GRRRAAAAAAH!", Hulk roared, running full speed at Natasha.

She couldn't react to the situation fast enough, and even if she could there was nothing she would've been able to do to stop the raging behemoth. She was helpless as she felt his massive hand grasp her waist and slam her against the metal column, causing her to let out a brief shout of pain. There was nothing she could do, no way to escape from the Jade Giant's vice-like grip that slowly began crushing the life out of her. All she could do was gaze into the emerald, rage-fueled eyes of the Hulk as he raised his left fist and prepared to strike.

"Hulk! Stop! You're crushing her!", Wasp exclaimed as her small, transformed flying form came to rest on one of his massive shoulders.

"Ease up, Jade Jaws! You don't want to do something that you'll regret!", Hawkeye added, trying to dissuade the Hulk from taking out his close friend and partner.

"Don't care! She gets what she deserves!", Hulk growled, wanting nothing more than to pulverize the red-haired Russian female agent.

"Wait a sec, big sexy! Don't smash her just yet. Not until she explains why SHIELD is after me.", Shego proclaimed, managing to get through to the Green Goliath before he could crush Natasha like a grape.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, even I'm more than a little curious about that.", Wasp remarked, honestly curious and intrigued as to why SHIELD would want to bring in Sheena.

"Same here. What's this about, Natasha?", Clint Barton demanded.

"Your female friend has quite a unique record. She's a mercenary, a very talented and dangerous one. She's done a lot of crimes in the past. She's done terrible things. She's a wanted criminal. That's why Nick Fury sent me to bring her into the custody of SHIELD.", Natasha Romanoff explains.

"Wow. That is a bit surprising.", Wasp remarks, somewhat indifferent due to always having a sense of what Sheena has done before arriving to Avengers Mansion.

"Doesn't matter! You're still not gonna lock Shego in some SHIELD containment cell! Not if have anything to say about it!", Hulk growled, keeping his vice-like grip on the lethal heroine.

"What she's done in the past has nothing to do with who she is now. You should know that better than anyone, Natasha, or do I have to remind you of the red on your ledger?", Hawkeye retorted.

"That... that still doesn't change my mission and the orders given to me by Nick Fury. She is to be taken into SHIELD custody immediately.", Natasha insists in argument.

"She's not going anywhere!", Hulk roared, getting right in the Black Widow's face.

"You can tell Fury and his people to stay away from her, or I swear, I will come down like the fist of God on him and all of SHIELD! If they dare try to take her, I'm comin' for his head! I won't stop until I destroy every SHIELD base on the planet! And just so you know, I have no problem with crushing SHIELD agents like bugs!", Hulk stated, emphasizing his point by squeezing the Black Widow to the point that she lets out a shout of pain.

"Are we clear?", Hulk snarled between clenched teeth.

Natasha only nods slightly in agreement, the tight vice-like grip of the Hulk making it nearly impossible to speak without resorting to screaming. After getting the confirmation he desired, Hulk releases his grip on the Black Widow, who drops to the floor on her hands and knees. Natasha slowly gets to her feet and proceeds to take her leave from the training room, stopping only to lock eyes with Shego.

"Get out. Now!", Hulk orders with a savage snarl.

"I'd listen to him if I was you, Russian Roulette.", Shego added.

"We'll meet again, Ms. Goh.", Natasha replies evenly.

"I'm looking forward to it, 'Tasha.", Shego sneered with a triumphant smirk.

With one last glare, Natasha Romanoff turned and walked out of the training room leaving Hulk, Shego, Wasp and Hawkeye alone in each others presence. She had been living with them for about, they barely knew anything about her, and yet they defended her. Why?

"Why... Why did you guys stand up for me? Why did you protect me?", Shego asked, clearly astonished by their determination to keep her out of SHIELD's clutches.

"Duh! You're our friend. What else would you expect us to do?!", Clint exclaimed with a chuckle.

"You're apart of our family, Sheena. That's what we do. We help each other, we support each other, and we defend each other.", Janet reasoned, her voice as sincere as it was cheerful.

"Wow... I mean, I honestly can't remember many people who've actually done something like that for me. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is... thanks.", Shego responds, still finding it hard to believe.

"Face it, Ms. Green, you're stuck with us. Think of it as a life sentence with no hope for parole.", Clint chuckles before walking away, Wasp soon following him as they each went to their intended destination.

Now she was alone with the Hulk. He was silent, his mind contemplating what transpired between himself and Shego during the past month. She noticed his protective, even possessive nature for her. He cared about her, accepted her more than anyone else has ever done... or ever will. He trusted her, despite what she might have done in the past. It could even be argued that he... loves her. Then why does a certain part of himself feel so fearful of becoming close to her?

"And what about you, Hulk?", Shego questioned, arching an eyebrow as she looked up into the face of the towering Gamma Titan, disturbing him from his brooding thoughts.

"What do you mean?", Hulk inquired, looking down at the former mercenary.

"You know what I mean. Don't you care about what I've done? Aren't you even the least bit curious about my past?", Shego asked.

"Maybe.", Hulk rumbles, seemingly indifferent to the whole situation.

"Then why are you acting so calm and collective about it?", Shego demanded, temporarily resting her hands on her hips.

"Because I know that you'll tell me when you're ready. Until then, I can wait.", Hulk answered.

"How can you be so sure about me? How can you be so certain? Why are you putting so much faith in me, anyway?", Shego questions incredulously.

"Because I trust you, Shego. That's why.", Hulk answered.

Despite herself, she could suppress the smile that graced her lovely visage. Would he never cease to amaze her? She doubt it. Hulk was the most unpredictable person she'd ever met. It was one of the many things that she loved about him. A life with him, the strongest being on the planet, was certain to be one filled with great adventure.

"C'mon! Let's go smash something!", Hulk offered, smashing his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Sounds good to me, big sexy.", Shego accepted, taking hold of one of his gigantic forearms with her arms as they began to walk away together and into their next activity.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Despite her close bond and love for Bruce Banner/The Hulk, it cannot be argued that Shego is soft. She's a powerful and defiant woman, which is why this chapter was such a joy to write. She fights Black Widow without using her powers, bests Natasha in the fight, and then shows her strength as a character by giving the lethal female agent the choice of leaving unharmed. She'll never change. Like the Hulk, she'll always be as tough as adamantium... or vibranium, whichever you like.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Rematch<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**The Training Room**

The sound of metal being crushed, torn to shreds by an angry emerald-skinned giant, who decided to vent his rage, echoes throughout the entire room. A thunderous roar soon follows as the Green Goliath lashes out against the remaining obstacles that dared to assault him. In a matter of minutes everything is destroyed, leaving nothing but carnage and destruction in his wake.

_Exercise complete._

JARVIS' announcement goes seemingly unnoticed by the Hulk, blocked out by his breathing and the savage rage that threatened to consume his mind. He stands motionless, unmoving from the very spot where he terminated the remaining obstacles. Then he heard the sound of hands clapping together, which immediately causes him to turn in the direction that the sound originated from. He wasn't surprised when his jade irises settled upon a certain pale green beauty named Shego, dressed in her usual casual clothing, watching him with her dark emerald irises that seemed to gleam with mischievous intent.

"Impressive as always, Hulk. You really know how to smash, don't ya?", Shego playfully teased with a smirk.

"What do you want, Shego?", Hulk demands, narrowing his eyes at the former mercenary.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing down here in the middle of the night. That's all. And it isn't hard to figure out what, especially after watching that performance. You're angry about something, aren't you?", Shego replies with an inquiry, keeping her tone indifferent as she examined the Green Goliath's expression.

"I'm always angry.", Hulk retorts in a low growl.

"Is that so? What're you angry about, if you don't mind me asking?", Shego probed, taking a few steps towards him.

"None of your business.", Hulk rumbled, averting his gaze from her own.

"Oh, c'mon, big guy. You can tell me.", Shego reassured with a humored chuckle.

"Leave it alone, Shego.", Hulk growled, turning his body before taking a few large strides in the opposite direction, attempting to put some distance between himself and the pale green-skinned beauty.

She immediately noticed this, the expression on his face and that actions that followed speaking volumes to her. It appeared as if he were trying to hide something. But what could it be that he's hiding? Why was he trying to dissuade her from the subject? He was clearly angry, though at whom or what she could not be certain. However, if one thing is certain, it is the fact that Shego was determined to seek out and discover what's irking the Hulk.

"Is it about the tuxedo?", Shego asks, taking another step closer.

"Let it go.", Hulk snarled between clenched teeth.

"It's about me, isn't it? It's about me tricking you to challenge me. It's about me beating you and making you tag along with me to that gala in a few days. But it's not about wearing the tux or going to the fancy party, is it? It's because I beat you in our little match, isn't it?", Shego questioned further, seemingly unaware of Hulk's massive hands clenching tightly into fists.

"No! You're wrong! I don't care about any of that!", Hulk roars, spinning around at blinding speed and getting directly in Shego's face, his snarling visage mere inches away.

Shego had been startled by the Hulk's aggressive outburst, yet she forced herself to stand strong and fearless, making sure not to show any sign of fear or intimidation. If there was one thing that the Hulk respected, it was strength and a courageous spirit. She knew and understood this. She also knew how to handle the situation, and had an idea in which might make Hulk feel a little less grumpy.

"Tell you what, big sexy. How about I offer you a rematch.", Shego suggested, leaning in closer until her lips nearly touched his own.

"Huh? What?", Hulk asked as he jerked his head back, confusion evident in his voice.

"You heard me. A rematch. You and me. Right here, right now.", Shego stated once again, confidence and a bit of mischief radiating in her voice.

Hulk merely stared at her, trying to figure out her odd and unexpected proposal. Silence reigned within the vast training room, neither of the emerald beings speaking so much as a word to one another. What game was she playing now? She had to be up to something, but the question is... what?

"You're crazy, Shego. You know that, right?", Hulk replied, briefly arching an eyebrow as he stared down at the near six-foot tall female.

"Maybe, but no more than yourself.", Shego shot right back with a quip.

"Hah!", Hulk laughed, a dangerous smile forming on his features.

"I don't know about you, but I'm game. So... are you ready to play?", Shego asked in a seductive tone of voice.

The Hulk did not respond... at least not with words! Shego was barely able to avoid the Hulk's fist as she dodged to the side at the last possible second, the Jade Giant's gigantic fist shattering a metal column from it very foundations. Quickly getting into a fighting stance, Shego allowed a smile to grace her visage as she ignited her hands in fiery emerald plasma. She didn't see that one coming, nor could she predict that Hulk could be capable of moving so lightning fast. Needless to say, she was very impressed.

"Does that answer your question?", Hulk retorted with a somewhat sinister grin.

"Oh, I am gonna love this!", Shego proclaimed, rushing full speed at the Green Goliath.

When she got near, Shego dodged to the side to avoid the Hulk's right fist, that smashed into the steel and concrete flooring, before lashing out with a powerful spinning kick to one of his temples. Once again, she found herself hard-pressed to avoid Hulk's blows, amazed not only by his raw power but his incredible speed. Deciding to take the offensive, Shego began launching plasma bolts from her hands at the towering titan. Dozens upon dozens strike Hulk, momentarily engulfing him in flames and smoke, yet the assault failed to leave so much as a scratch on his thick, green hide.

"Is that the best you got, Shego?", Hulk taunts with a smirk, exhaling smoke from of his nostrils.

"Not really. I'm just getting started!", Shego replies, launching another barrage of plasma bolts at the Green Goliath.

"Heh. Good.", Hulk growled, shrugging of the blasts as he moved in closer for an attack.

Raising his fists high above his head, Hulk prepares to smash them downward towards Shego in an attempt to crush her to the flooring like an insect. But there is more to this tactic than meets the eye, for the Green Goliath knows that she would avoid the crushing force of the strike and leap over his form and then proceed to begin a frontal assault as soon as he turned to face her. As his fists smashed the steel re-enforced concrete flooring, Shego leaped to avoid the attack and over the Hulk's towering figure... just as the Hulk had anticipated. He had Shego right where he wanted her!

Moving incredibly, impossibly fast, faster than any being of his size should possibly move, the Hulk reaches out and grabs Shego in mid-air. She couldn't even form a reaction as Hulk's massive hand grasps her waist before proceeding to slam her into the flooring, cracking the concrete-steel flooring as he pinned her down. Struggling with all of her might, she realized her inability to break free of the Hulk's vice-like grip that kept her pinned to the flooring. Hulk slowly drops down to his knees, releasing his grip only to press his massive left forearm against her chest to keep her pinned. He leaned his face down closer to Shego's lovely visage, their faces just mere centimeters apart. For a moment, Shego seemed to get lost in his jade irises, finding it nearly impossible to look away.

"I win.", Hulk stated in triumph.

"Yeah, I guess that you did. Now I think I'll reward you a little victory gift.", Shego responded in a sensual, seductive voice that totally caught the Green Goliath off guard.

Before he could speak a word, Shego manages to lean up and gently kiss Hulk affectionately on the lips. It was a brief kiss, lasting only a couple moments or so, but the passion and emotion instilled within it was as intense as it was genuine. She broke the kiss, her eyes locked on Hulk's, gazing deeply into those green orbs that echoed a deep longing and loneliness not unlike that of her own. She could see him for everything that he is, everything he was, and she completely accepted him just as he accepted her. She loved him, and she was certain that he loved her.

"Feel better?", Shego asked, releasing a amused chuckle at seeing Hulk's dumbfounded expression.

Hulk slowly sets himself up on his knees, allowing Shego herself to rise from the flooring and rest herself on her knees. He stared at her for the longest time, not saying a word to her, as if he were lost in some form of deep contemplation, or perhaps engaging in a internal struggle within himself. Then, suddenly, a gentle smile slowly graced his normally enraged facial features. It was all the confirmation that Shego needed as she lunged forward, embracing him with her arms, her head resting against his massive chest. She felt his gigantic arms slowly encircle her, holding her in a gentle embrace, the sound of his beating heart relaxing her as she closed her eyes.

He is the Hulk. He is her friend. He is her love. He is her everything.

She is Shego. She is his friend. She is the one he secretly loved. And though he would not yet admit it, she was his everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**One more to story to go before this, "Shades of Green: One Month", is complete! I must admit, I've really enjoyed writing these short stories that tie-in to my trilogy. They allowed me to explore some very interesting aspects of both The Hulk, Bruce Banner and Shego. All in all, it's been quite a thrilling ride! I can only hope that these works have proven to be just as entertaining to all of you that took the time to read.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shades of Green: One Month**

* * *

><p><strong>Dressed to Smash!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Night of the Charity Gala<strong>

**Avengers Mansion**

**The Hulk's Room**

"I hate wearing this monkey suit.", Hulk growled, trying to unsuccessfully adjust the small black tie with his large digits.

He hated wearing this suit. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, but that it didn't really appeal to him. He didn't want to go to the gala. There would be people there, too many puny humans for his liking. Then why was he going? It was because of her, only for her... only for Shego.

"Oh, will you give it a rest? Wearing a tux and tie for one night isn't going to kill you!", Shego exclaimed from the dressing room.

"I still don't like it! Reminds me of the time I used to work at a casino in Vegas.", Hulk responded, still trying to fix the tie with little success.

"Oh, really? You never told me you worked in Vegas.", Shego remarked from the dressing room.

"It's a long story. I was a different person then... literally.", Hulk retorts, recalling his time spent under the alias of Joe Fixit when he was the Gray Hulk.

It was then that Shego walked out of the changing room, wearing a pair of black high-heel footwear and a lovely green and black dress that she herself ordered for the occasion. When Hulk turned to look her over after he once again failed to fix his tie, he was instantly overcome with complete and utter awe of her exotic beauty. Her make-up, which she used only a minimal amount, really brought out her lovely dark green irises. He could only compare her to a goddess, a fallen angel that had somehow and for some reason chosen him over all the other beings that existed within the universe to be with.

She couldn't help noticing Hulk's awestruck expression, his jade irises not leaving her form as his mouth remained slightly agape. It brought a smile to her face, the knowledge that she could have such a profound affect on the Green Goliath making the time she spent getting herself ready for their date for the charity gala more than worth it. This night was going to be fun, a night that she would never forget.

"So... how do I look, Hulk?", Shego asks, striking an alluring pose.

"You... You look great.", Hulk finally answered as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, struggling to find words that could begin to describe how beautiful she truly was.

"Thanks. I wanted to look my best for tonight.", Shego replied with an amused chuckle.

"C'mere, big guy. Let me get that.", Shego ordered, waiting until the Jade Giant was directly in front of her before reaching up and easily adjusting his tie without any difficulty.

"Hmph! I almost had it. I didn't need your help.", Hulk scoffed with a grunt.

"Sure you didn't.", Shego replied, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"So... are we going to the party or not? That is... unless you can offer me something that'll change my mind. I mean, after all, we're all alone in the bedroom, aren't we?", Shego asked, her voice suggestive as it was mischievous and playful.

"Let's get this over with.", Hulk growled in a low voice, ignoring her previous playful suggestion to glare down at the lovely villainess.

"All business and no pleasure, eh? Very well. We'll have some fun later.", Shego replied, retaining her playful tone as she winked at the Green Goliath.

The Hulk did not respond, instead simply choosing to walk out of the room with Shego latched on to his massive right forearm. They walked down the stairs, taking their time as until they reached the bottom before proceeding to advance towards the doors of the mansion. Walking towards the gate, the emerald couple instantly noticed the large white limo that awaited their arrival. It was quite obvious that while Stark may have been helming the charity gala, it was Pepper Potts who called in the limos for the individual superhero couples that would be taking part in the event.

"Nice ride. Pepper can sure pick 'em. Now only if it was green & black.", Shego remarks with a chuckle.

A female chauffeur appeared and opened the door to the limo, allowing Shego to be the first to enter the vehicle as she slid into the comfortable seat. Hulk soon followed, ducking his head before crawling into the limo, his immense size and muscular girth making the vehicle tremble until he seated himself. The female chauffeur closed the door, leaving Hulk and Shego alone inside the limo.

Taking advantage of the close proximity that she currently shared with the Jade Giant, Shego rested against the Hulk's muscular body. She made sure that her body snuggled against his own, leaving no space between them as her head resting against his tuxedo-clothed chest. Her hands reached up to gently caress his face, barely noticing the fact that the limo now began to move. She couldn't suppress the smile the graced her visage, her mind and body feeling at complete ease. It was amazing; she could barely recall a time when she felt like this around someone... or anyone for that matter.

Why did he make her feel this way? How was this even possible? What made him so different?

Shego was disturbed from her thoughts as she felt Hulk's massive left arm encircle her lithe form and gently pull her closer. She lifted her gaze up to look directly at Hulk only to come face-to-face with the gamma-empowered titan, the unexpected close contact causing her to briefly look away as her pale cheeks became reddened with a blush. This made the Green Goliath curious, his mind becoming uncertain as what to make of the pale green-skin beauty's actions.

"You okay, Shego?", Hulk asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah, Hulk, I'm good.", Shego answered, leaning up to gently kiss him along the jaw before resting herself back against his comforting presence, seemingly unaware of the gentle smile that formed on the Hulk's face as they both resumed to relax.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**And so here we come to an end for "Shades of Green: One Month". I would like to thank those who've read, reviewed, favorited and followed. Your support is what kept me writing. I can only hope that my stories have brought you all entertainment. Does that mean I'm not going to write anymore Hulk & Shego related one-shots? Not on your life! This is not the end... it's only the beginning!**


End file.
